Alruna Haunted
by Hitsugi Zirkus
Summary: Riku is a vampire that was betrayed once by a lover in life, but he'll make sure never to make that mistake again. Now he wants a special someone that will be with him even in death. Was there a such thing as a happy ending for the cursed? Dark SoraXRiku
1. Verse One

h

**A/N: **Around Saturday I went to that Halloween store, Spirit. Badass stuff in there and I even got some kewl new Goth clothing – more cheap than Hot Topic, but nonetheless. Anyway, I saw this one mini-attraction type thing about this vampire girl who gets betrayed by her lover. Now, I wont reveal all the secrets of her story, so you'll just have to read the fic…

PS, per chance you kno what I'm talking about, please don't ruin it. Granted, I did put some of my own twists in here, I do get _some_ creative points, dammit! Um…yeah, I just spazzed out now. O.o

Enjoy.

_**V3R3 0n3 (Verse One)**_

He set the needle down, inspecting himself in the mirror once, twice and a third time. He brushed his pale, slender fingers over his neck, feeling everything in place. Once assured, he took a deep breath through his nose, an equally breath-taking smile tugging on his thin lips.

"You look pleased enough, Master," a soft, kind voice complimented from behind him.

He turned his head towards her, flashing his teeth in response. The girl stared at the two seemingly ordinary ones in his jaws but knew better as she strolled towards him.

"Well, I have to look my best for my own new lover," he replied in a tone that was always seductive and alluring. "It's not every day that the first of October rolls around," he added, looking away from her to dig into his drawer.

The woman tucked a brown lock behind her ear. "I assure you, Master looks his best every minute of every day," she commented truthfully, despite the bitter reality of the words. She took out a black, spiked choker from her pocket, the one he had been previously been searching for in his drawer. He accepted it gently from her out-stretched hand.

"You're too good for me, Yuna," he gushed, carefully placing the choker around his neck. "And I really insist you call me by 'Riku'," he pleaded for the up-tenth time.

Yuna smiled warily. "Forgive me, but it just seems odd for me to be so intimate with you," she said.

"It's not intimate, it's just a name," he argued, combing through his silvery tresses before tying it back into a ponytail with a black silk ribbon. Straightening out his collar, he turned to his caretaker for feedback. "So, how do I appear?"

Yuna crossed her arms, gesturing over to the vanity. "The looking glass might provide better response than I, Master," she replied, half-teasing.

Riku pretended to scowl as he went back to his mirror. "Oh, I was just looking into it for fun – you know I'm invisible to reflection's eyes." And indeed, instead of Riku's pale face, sterling locks and enchanting jade eyes staring back at him, it was the black lace curtains and gloomy futon behind him. He smirked approvingly. "Yes, a vampire is always avoided by its mirrored partner. Don't know why, since we're so pleasing to the eye, don't you think, Yuna?"

He got up, went over to the futon, and drew back the curtains a crack to peek out the window. The baby blues and lavenders dominated over the angry reds and bright oranges. Overhead, the sliver smile of the pearly moon grew brighter and brighter. Riku smiled, gazing over at the town farther down below in the horizon.

"Wonder who will dare be ensnared by my thorny vines," he said, a fleet of atual wonder and longing in his voice. He pressed a hand on the glass, the material seemingly colder than before – tiny tendrils of frost littering the pane in icy spikes. Yuna sensed the tension and walked over to him.

Riku's other hand fingered the spiked choker and briefly remembered what the skin underneath it concealed. His eyelashes cast shadows over his cheekbones as he continued to stare down.

"M…Master…?" Yuna asked, furrowing her brows. She quietly placed her hands over another, rubbing them together anxiously – her usual sign that she was unsure of what to say.

His face wrinkled into a frown as his brilliant eyes narrowed to slits. "This year…I will find my new lover – one that'll be true to me. One that won't betray me. And even if they try, well…it won't matter; especially since," a malicious grin spread across his face, "I'll get to keep them for all eternity. Ha-ha, a lover to spend ever-lasting death with for eternity – has a nice ring, eh, Yuna?"

Said maid glanced over toward Riku's mouth, nodding slowly. "Y-Yes, it does. Your Kiss, Master…"

Riku turned, giving her a pleased expression. "C'mon now, Yuna, let's not give away all my secrets – not yet." He went back to looking out the window, searching slowly, savoring his hunt. He licked his lips slowly, coating them with his saliva.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," he sang in a low voice, making goosebumps prickle Yuna's skin. "My little lover…

…my lovely eternal slave."

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

**Me: **Whoa, intense first chapter, was it not? Thoguht so, lol. I just considered maybe writing a story with a more dark theme – I figured it was high time I about did that. Anyways, please review, since it always makes us authors feel so special inside!

Ps, an Alruna is like this type of black rose that has this like slightly red color about it. Xelruna seemed to like the name, since it sounds like hers, lol! (Xelruna is pronounced Zell-roo-na)


	2. Verse Two

**A/n: **Quick update with this, eh? Yeah, well I decided that I wanted this to have that spooky atmosphere (which I might fail to create) so I would be most pleased if I was done with this story by Halloween. I promised all of you I'd try my best in the second chapter, but since I'm not used to writing in 3rd person, you'll have to forgive me. Sorry if my chapter is choppy! XP

Enjoy

**_V3R3 +M0 (Verse Two)_**

"Master, you're going Out?" Yuna asked the silver-haired man the next evening as the quickly strode out of his room, a determined expression on his face. She nearly jogged to keep up with his long strides across the dim hallway.

"I'd like to start this month off right, sweet," he replied, tightening the ribbon around his long hair. "The sooner I get out, the sooner I can find the one - and dont you think I've spent enough time inside sleeping? I'm getting a little restless..."

He went down the flight of stairs, his caretaker in suit, stretching along the way as if to prove his point.

"You think you'kll find them out there?" she questioned, furrowing her brows. "You're not allowed to go over the boundaries the church is on. The only time you'll see anyone is during service or near the graveyard."

"True, but you'd be surprised with the publicity you cast around this time of year," Riku pointed out, stopping at the foot of the staricase to look about the church before them. "That's what you get for being a preistess so long. And you masses are going well, Yuna? I hope none of those idiot mortals have been causing you trouble."

Yuna fervently shook her head. "The humans? Oh no - nothing but the usual ghost stories that draw in the younger ones' attention."

"Well, you be sure to tell me if any of them try anything funny," he informed, giving her a serious look.

Yuna smiled in return. "i'll be sure to comply when the time comes," she assured him just as voices were heard outside the less-than-holy building. both vampire and priestess fell silent as the noises drew nearer.

"So, you're _totally _sure this place is haunted, Lumaria?" a girl, bossy and loud, interrogated.

"Very," a boy replied. "You're _honestly _telling me you dont get like, any ominous vibes from Sister Yuna? Not to mention about that murder that occured here..."

There was a dragging silence before the girl responded again. "What? A _murder_?" she repeated skeptically. "Lumaria, you're straight-up lying."

"No, its ture, Laerne!" he protested, and they were at the front door now. "Something about this couple getting married - oh, and get this it was a _homosexual _wedding! Sick, right? - but anyway, they were getting married. One of the guys had it all, publicity, wealth, looks - thats why I think the other, his husband, killed him."

"Killed him?"

Riku stiffened, his whole body and even mind, rigid in ice. This story...these little mortal punks were telling _his_ story! And they were speaking of it so lightly! It was all amusement and a ghost tale to them! Yet to him, Riku, it was real - a painful memroy he spent a long time burying. How ignorant...!

"Master...?" Yuna whispered, realizing the same thing.

Riku's eyes changed suddenly from their stunned, frozen state to hard, steely orbs. "I'll take care of them..." he promised in a rough tone. His caretaker looked down, knowing nothing would change his decision.

Outside, the conversation continued.

"totally killed him," the boy clarified. "And, by the way I've heard of it, it was with a goddamn _ax_!"

"Ax?" the repeatitive girl squeaked, her strong persona failing.

"Mmm-hmm. He committed the act right in from of the minister - she was the only witness since no one else came to attend," he said, and Riku could see them out the window now, the girl blonde and slender - the boy with pink hair and toned body. "He grabbed the ax outta no where and-"

"-And cut his lover's head off," Riku finsihed, the doors to the church opening as he revealed himself to these foolish teens. Said teens jerked their heads up, gasping at the beautiful, but deadly man before them. Riku didnt even have to say who he was as the boy's blue eyes widened in realization.

"S-Silver hair..." he whispered. "Pale sk-skin...jade eyes...Holy fucking Hell...y-you're him! You're _him_!"

"Him? Him who?!" the girl demanded, backing away.

"I, my dear annoying one," Riku began as he unbottoned his shirt down to his chest, letting the cloth fall past his shoulders, and his fingers made their way toward his choker. "I am that unfortunate man who got killed by his betrothed that fateful day." His spiked choker unraveled, falling to the cement porch with a _clank_ and the teens screamed at what they saw.

Riku smirked, letting their cries pleasure his ears like a soothing melody. "What a pity for you that you were found," he said in his hypnotizing voice. "But you really shouldnt have gossiped about me so carelessly..."

The boy and girl scrambled from their crouched position and ran as fast as they could away from this killed demon, away from this blood-thirsty, handsome man. The vampire sighed, disappointed as they sprinted, continuing to scream.

"It's so sad when you try to make chase," he commented darkly. He ran his tongue over his thin lips, as if he could taste their tart blood already. "My lover will have to wait for now," Riku said. Then, he suddenly vanished from the porch and reappeared in front of the boy and girl in less than a blink.

The girl, Laerne, gasped, her chest heaving from her unpatterned breathing. "Oh, _God_, what the fuck?!" she exclaimed, breathless. "He was just behind us!"

"What? You think 'ghosts' walk?" Riku mocked, crossing his arms. He crooked his head, gauging at their still, frightened forms. He smirked as the boy's knees gave way and he fell to the floor, to afraid to run now. Or maybe he knew it was futile to escape a vampire.

Straightening up, Riku smiled, baring his teeth and the two larger canines. The boy Lumaria whimpered and sweat dripped down the Laerne's face.

"Well, enough of this foreplay," he said, advancing on them, his eyes glowing in the night atmosphere. Grabbing both their wrists, he yanked them toward him and whispered in their ears, "I'm hungry."

**_"AHHHHHHH!"_**

**_.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:_**

"Hey, Sora, you lazy bum, class is over!" a girl exclaimed to her friend.

Said boy, Sora, lazily opened his eyes, his vision adjusting to see his maroon-haired companion over him. He stretched, arching his back and spreading his arms before actually answering. "Over already? That didnt seem like 30 minutes to me," he yawned, gathering his things.

"It wasnt, it was an hour," she sighed, crossing her arms. She bounced impatiently on her feet. "C'mon, c'mon, do you want lunch or not?"

"I do!" Sora exclaimed, his stomach growling as if to enforce his words.

"Lazy bum," the girl muttered, but a trace of humor in her tone.

As they walked side-by-side in the hallway, Sora said, "I'm going to leave early today, y'know, Kairi."

His friend chewed her bottom lip quietly, contemplating what to say and how. "Well...it's that time of year already?" she asked awkwardly, knowing full and well what the day was once she had gotten up that morning.

"Yeah," Sora replied, readjusting the strap of his messenger bag. "It's not big deal or anything, I just thought I'd go before, you know, everyone starts to ask questions."

"I'll be sure to keep my lips sealed for you!" Kairi volunteered brightly, attempting to lighten the mood.

it seemed to have worked as her friend smiled back at her. "I'd appreciate that," he thanked her, truly honest. "so, let's not dwell on it anymore, kay? Mom and Dad wouldnt like it if we were sad on their behalf."

Kairi smiled, "Alright."

"Now then!" Sora began, looking at her eagerly. "What has my dear Kairi made us for our bento lunch?"

His friend scoffed. "You're such a freakin' free-loader. One of these days I'll starve you," she threatened, leering at him jokingly.

"But then I'll die and you wont know anyone that is as adorable as me," Sora defended, putting on a pout to prove his point.

"There are things more adorable than you Sora, I can assure you that," she retorted, smirking. "I think I'll survive."

Her brunet friend pouted even more but brightened up as they sat down to eat their lunch.

**_.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:_**

**Me: **Okay, the ending could've been better but I didnt want anything to happen until next chapter in which...dun-dun-dunnnn! Sora and Riku meet! Mwahahahahaaaaa. And if think I was too straight forward in this chapter, I apologize, though I'm afraid you'll have to deal with it. This is America, people.

LMAO


	3. Verse Three

**A/n: **Now here's a little perk-me-up. lol And now, without further ado, I present the next install ment of _Alruna Haunted__**!!**_ Lets see how our most fave KH yaoi pair (well, they're _my_ fave KH yaoi pair) meet! X3

Enjoy.

_**The Unfortunate Life of Lauren:**_ Precisely last Wednesday the worst of worst things happened: I was hit by a car. Not head-on, but like on the side. My braces cut up my lips and I got these bruises and scabs all over the left side of my body where I got hit. Yeesh, right? Dude who hit me did pull over and make sure I was all right (I wasn't) I didn't die, obviously, but I still went to the hospital. No big damage and I was discharged the same day YAY! It was all a big misunderstanding that no one got killed from. XP

_**V3r53 +Hr33 (Verse Three)**_

As the students of Kura Prep School splited and transitioned into their last period of the day, Sora swiftly dodged the guarding teachers and ran out of the school grounds. By this time, the sun was setting and the moon was hanging transparently in the darkening sky. Class would be over in another hour and half, but Sora couldn't wait any longer as we quickly crossed the street, into the thin wood across the campus.

Making sure no one could spot him, he disappeared into the trees. From his jeans pocket, his cell vibrated, followed by a small _bling!_

He flipped it open, knowing who it was. Kairi had sent him a text, asking if he made it out all right.

He replied back quickly, letting her know he'd be careful since the twilight was coming. Breathing a sigh of victory, Sora searched for the main road amongst the thin, tall trees that led to his destination.

The wind whispered around him quietly, sighing its sleepy rapture as we made his journey. But at every crack of branches rubbing against each other, or at every falling autumn leaf, Sora jumped. And he had good reason, too. Very vaguely he remembered the news report two nights ago about how two teenagers went missing in this part of the wood. Nothing of their bodies was found, but later on they discovered the ground near the church was painted a dried red color.

_Mere coincidence, _Sora and his brother agreed on. _What leaves aren't red in this time of year? Those reporters were severely twisted to think it was..._

Sora shuddered. "_Blood_," he murmured into the empty atmosphere. He picked up his pace a bit, a bounce in his step so as to find the path quicker.

Once he reached the road, he felt safer breathing a little steadier. It was only when he had been walking a few yards that he began to wonder why the hell he had been so freaked out earlier. C'mon, now, this was _Japan_ - nothing dangerous ever happened in quiet little Japan.

Sora saw the ivory gates first, and then the stones, flowers, memorials, and crosses. He had reached the Kura Graveyard.

Passing the mossy gravestones and flying petals, he wondered, _How long? How long has it been? Leon keeps telling me it'll get better, but..._

Sora stood, frozen - not of shock or paralysis, but because he finally reached the two graves of his mother and father.

They weren't any different from any of the others, since they were just as fungi-warped and rock-cracked as their neighbors. Sora looked from one to the next. One had a flower engraved on the top, the words below it reading,

_Aerith Stife: _

_1964-2008_

_Beloved wife, mother, and sister_

Sora's sapphire gaze shifted to the stone next to his mother's. The glyph on his father's grave was different from his mother's, this one being two wings. One was bat-like and sharp, the other softer, feathers trussing from it, like an angel.

_Cloud Strife:_

_1963-2008_

_Strong fighter and teacher. Gentle husband and father_

Sora stood there for a moment, contemplating what to do. He half-wished he had stayed at school or was at home with his brother, Leon. The other half wanted to be here forever with the dead comfort of his parents. He compromised, his knees collapsing beneath him, landing in the middle of both tombstones. Bowing his head, he took a deep breath.

"H-Hey there," he greeted forcefully. "How you doing there, Mom? Dad? It's, uh, it's Sora."

The greetings were always awkward to him, though exactly why he never knew. The brunet shifted, sitting criss-cross and offering smiles to his parents. "So how've you guys been?" he asked, not expecting a reply, but he grinned as if they had replied that they were doing alright. "Yeah, that's...that's good. Oh, me and Leon have been getting along in our own way. He's been working hard over at your dojo, Dad, training your students. I haven't been doing too shabby with my own fighting, but Leon says I still need practice, ha-ha. But I'm being careful, don't worry."

The wind picked up, the leaves rustling harshly against one another as a few littered across Sora's body. He looked up, not even realizing that it was almost pitch-black now. The last rays of the sunset vanished among the trees and the moon was now clearly visible. An uneasy feeling settled in Sora's stomach. so he looked back at Cloud and Aerith.

"It will get better, right?" he asked, wanting anyone to answer him. At this point, after years of repeating it, he wanted a reply. "It will, right? The pain...please t-tell me..." Tears brimmed his eyes and a small cry emitted from his lips.

The atmosphere seemed to shift, and an alluring voice replied, "It will get better, love. All you have to do is take the Band-Aid off."

Sora gasped, not even realizing someone else was there. He looked up, his eyes meeting the most gorgeous jade ones in the world.

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

**Xelruna: **Okay, this is an edited version. I changed Aerith and Cloud's ages because they were way too young to give birth to 22-year-old and 15-year-old sons. So, yeah, I changed it XD


	4. Verse Four

**A/N: **and 'WHOOO' for the quick update, yeah? Just one of my better days so I feel the need to share my euphoria with all of you who support this story. Golly! It's amazing what you can do with a story about murder, love, and vampires. HA! A little violence and mystery goes a long way...o.O Well, I'd like to thank you guys. It is your encouragement that keeps me going on with this story.

**Y_OU _GU**Y_S F**U**_**C**K_IN**G AWE**__S**O**_**M**E!!

Lol, enjoy.

_**V3R3 F0nR (Verse Four)**_

The man looked to be about a few inches higher than Sora, and more muscualr, too. His black, collared shirt was only buttoned once over his belly-button, his exposed skin - which was pasty white - showed off his muscled chest and fine abs. Around his neck was a black leather dog collar and his shoulders were nearly concealed with an unbelievable shade of silver hair. And through the waterfall of his bangs sone two luminous jade-green orbs that gazed at Sora in facination.

Sora's pulse raced, and he quickly went ot his feet. "Oh, Hell, I'm sorry!" he apologized rapidly, brushing off his pants. "I'm so sorry - am I trespassing or something? Oh, sorry. sorry!"

"Hey, calm down," the other chuckled, jamming his hands into his black jeans. "You're not doing anything wrong. Though arent you supposed to be at school? -home? -something? Little boys like yourself shouldnt be out in a graveyard alone in the youngest part of night."

"'Little boy'?" Sora repeated, scowling. "I'm in high school - I can take care of myself, you know."

The man laughed, a weird one that seemed to be half-malicious and half-humorous. He stopped, going to over where Sora was, and looked at the graves before them.

"Your parents?" he asked, and when Sora gave him a surprised look, he said, "I heard you pretty much the whole time. I hope you'll excuse my...ahem, inconsideration of your privacy."

Sora's face flushed and he rubbed his neck in embarrassment, shuffling his feet anxiously. "Oh, s-so you..." his voice drifted off. "My bad, you must've been really bored. With my moping, this is."

The stranger's face hardened. "No, I wouldnt think that - and I didnt," he snapped. "And it wasnt even moping as much as justified grief."

Sora almost smiled, but chose to look down at his feet. There was an awkward silence, one in which Sora couldnt help but sneak multiple galnces at this incredibly beautiful man. But after awhile, Sora looked at the time on his phone and gazed aroung the nightly wood. He gestured behind him, shifting backward.

"Well, I got to get home, my-"

"Your brother will be waiting for you," the other finished, nodding. Sora almost gasped, but then remembered how the man came to know of this.

"Ah, yeah, that," he mrumured nervously. As he began walking away, an ice-cold hand grabbed hold of his shoulder, spinning him around. Sora yelped, and soon found himself staring up at the stranger's captivating eyes.

"You'll come back," he said sharply, but it might have been a question based on the look in his eyes. Sora knew this look well. He's seen this expression in his own eyes in the mirror ever since his parents died earlier that year.

_Desparation, _Sora thought, surprised. _Longing._

He broke the stare just as the piercing eyes were about to draw him in and drown him. He hadnt even realized that he stopped breathing until his lungs were screaming for oxygen.

"Um, yeah, I guess I'll come back," Sora reassured. "I just came for a visit today. Tomorrow I'll bring flowers. Maybe I'll bring Leon, too."

"Why him?" the man asked, as if he really wanted to know.

Sora gulped, finding himself blushing. Dear God, why the hell was he _blushing_?! Definately the stranger was hot beyond all words, but he also seemed dangerous, ominous. _Oh, and he's a guy_, Sora added. _Cant forget he's a guy._

"W-Well Leon hasnt come by since summer, and I'm sure my mom and dad miss him," the brunet reasoned lamely. As if he was reading the other's mind, he asked, "Do you...want me to come alone?" The heat rose higher. What he just said...it sounded so wrong! So stalker-like! What the Hell was going on?!

A smile slid across the silveret's countenance, and Sora had to remind himself to breathe again. "I'd like that," he responded, straightening up. "That is, if you dont pardon the intrusion."

"Oh! Um, uh, not at all!" Sora exclaimed. "But, say, do you go to school near here or anything?"

"I'm afraid I stopped learning eons ago," the other replied truthfully. "And I wouldnt be able to go to school, anyway. Well, not to day school, anyway."

"Oh," was all Sora could say. "Well ,I can come back. It'd be nice to have a new friend. Kairi is just about the only person I've talked to ever. So this is, uh, a little awkward for me. I dont...have...good..." His breath hitched as The stranger's nose nuzzled against his hair slightly more intimately than he liked.

"It's okay, I dont either," the man said, backing away. He beamed over at Sora, making him look down again. "If I act strangely or do anything thats, er, not right nowadays, you'll have to forgive me. You'll do that for me?"

"Sure!" Sora replied, his voice a little high.

"So cute," the silveret commented, smiling. He licked his lips, as if they were dry, and turned. "My name is Riku, by the way. Riku Oni."

"Riku Oni," Sora repeated, testing the name in his own tongue. A shudder came over him suddenly. _Oni...'Demon'..._

"Not common, right?" Riku chuckled, glancing back at the brunet. "Well, if you keep your word and Fate allows it, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Um...yeah, I guess I will."

"Ha-ha, I look forward to it, Sora," Riku said, walking away.

Sora turned heel too, going over to the gates in order to go home. But he stopped when he realized that the other had said his name without the brunet even have mentioned it. A chill ran down his spine and he pivoted around, but he was greeted by trees, the church farther down, and most of all, empty air.

Sora breathed harder. _He knew my name...but how? How does he know? He looks so dangerous, but..._

_...why do I feel like I can completely trust him?_

**_.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:_**

**Me: **Ooh, another cliffy. I update tomorrow, yes? I dunno...we'll have to see... -evil smirk- REVIEW PLZ!!


	5. Verse Five

**A/N: **Okay, now this time around, I promise a longer chapter. I've been rushing through things too much that I worry too much about the quality and not quantity. Well NO MORE! LOL, I cant guarantee all chapters will be this long, but I'll make the effort. It could be fun, I suppose - I guess it's just like combining chapters. Yeah, thats it! -looks down in shame- -anime sweat drop-

**_Anyway,_** It seems I've made a few 'oopsies'. In Verse Three, I put that sora had been asking himself the same question for 'years'. Technically, his parents have only been dead for ten months, so this statement is false. XP Forgive for that.

**_Also,_** it has been brought to my attention that there is confusion in the air about Riku being 'dead'. Okay, well Riku has always been a vampire though this was something his ex-lover was not aware of. Hence, when the ax was cut, he thought Riku was dead, but you cannot kill a vamp in such a trivial human way XD. this was something that was gonna be revealed later as Sora gets closer with riku. But this was JIC (just in case).

Now, gorge yourselves in the bloody. cursed love that is _Alruna Haunted_.

**_V3R3 F!3 (Verse Five)_**

When Riku was back inside the church and was inside his room, staring at the mirror with his invisible reflection, he was, in a word, completely...

..._utterly_...

...**_absolutely_**...

...disgusted.

With himself, that is. I mean, it was like, _God_, what the hell was happening to him?! All it took was the gaze in his sapphire eyes, the bitter tears falling, the pout of his luscious lips, and his voice and Riku felt as if he was actually dead. Dead as in he was shot-in-the-heart-and-went-to-_Heaven_.

_And his_ scent, the silveret recalled. _My God, his scent is the most intoxicating fragrance I've ever had the pleasure of smelling. _His mouth began to water and his canines began to throb as he remembered the moment when he had been so close to Sora. Just being around the teen, Riku wanted to stay with him forever, talk about anything and everything, get lost in those summer orbs...

Riku scowled in the mirror, banging his fist on the table it stood upon. _Whats happening to me_? he wondered desparately_. I havent felt this way since...since..._

There was a gentle knock at the door, inturrpting him from further thoghts. The sterling knob turned slowly and Yuna's kind face peered into his room.

"I thought I heard you back, Master," she said, coming inside and closing the door. She folded her hands over each other, on her lap, as she sat down next to him in the vanity. And, unlike Riku, her reflection was seen clearly across the mirrored surface. She smiled with her rose-bud lips warily. "Did everything go alright?"

Deciphering Yuna Lesson One: Usually, she never asks what she truly wants to say. Yuna was always careful with onther people's feelings, and when the situation was delicate, she chose her words carefully. Riku knew this, and he sometimes wished his cartaker wasnt so polite and compassionate.

He down himself, having gotten up when he had banged the table. "It was okay," he answered simply, though the swirl of emotions in his mind and heart were far from simple.

"Really?" A hint of surprise and hope filled Yuna's green-and-blue eyes, though her voice was steady.

Riku bit his lip, his confidence failing him, which was basically equivalent to the end of the world. "I...I found someone," he went on, almost whispered. "But...but Yuna-"

"Master, are you completely serious?" the preistess exclaimed, widening her glittering orbs. "My goodness, I cant believe it! This is so joyous! This is...I..." Recognizing that she inturrupted him, she stopped short, resuming her mindful state in embarrassment. "Sorry, Master," she apologized, looking down.

"I _swear_, its _**alright**_," he assured her sternly. "It's pefectly alright for you to be excited - I was too, for awhile, but..." Riku grimaced, running his fingers through his snowy-white hair. "Yuna, I'm...I think I'm...developing some of my old...human emotions."

It was against the silveret's nature to confide in anyone, since he always seemed to want to be the stronger one. But Yuna was different - he'd known her his whole life; she'd taken him in when no one else would and instead called him cruel names, threatening him with stakes and holy water. She was his mother-figure, his piece of sanity in this fucked-up world, and his only release after this dreaded curse was put upon him.

"Whats wrong, Master?" she asked, leaning toward him, worry etched on her face. She lifted her hand and gently brushed away some of his long bangs that draped over his eyes.

The gesture was comforting, and Riku took a deep breath. "The curse says...that someone needs to completely and truly in love with me in order for me to perform my Kiss on them, right?" he began anxiously.

Yuna nodded in agreement.

"Well, it doesnt...say anything about..." he sighed, which gradually turned into a groan. "what if I...I think...Wh...YunawhatifIfellinloveagain?!" He blurted quickly, closing his eyes.

Yuna paused, thinking over Riku's words. Had what she heard...really come out of his mouth? Love? Falling? **_Falling in love?_** Riku never talked about love - true love - since...

She cast her eyes downward. She remembered the adoration and affection Riku used to direct at _him_. How incredibly happy and elated he used to be whenever he was with _him_. Yuna never thought she'd see riku experiance those kinds of feelings ever again - yet here he was before her, looking as if he wanted nothing else than to run out inot the town and find that person she knew he was so obsessed about in his mind.

She filled her lungs with air before responding. "You're tired. You're hungry. You're stressing yourself out," she said, feeling his forehead, even though it was ice-cold as always. "Master has nothing to owrry about. I think that you're pondering it too much."

Riku stared at her, knowing she was hiding her true thoughts once again. "No, I'm not," he argued, slowly pushing her hand away. "Yuna, I swear, I'm feeling weird things. Is what I'm feeling even _**real**_? I thought we could only truly fall in love once. But I've felt this _before_. With _him_. And yet I...I..."

"I'll get you another human to feed on and then you'll go to sleep," Yuna instructed, getting up.

Riku shook his head fervently. "_No_! Yuna, you're not listening to me! I'm telling you-!"

"_You're tired and stressed_," she insisted, going over to his door and opening it.

"I've been asleep for about 330 days of the year, how can I-?" But he didnt get a chance to finish as his caretaker shut the door behind her.

**_.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:_**

"A _man_?" Kairi exclaimed to her friend the next day. They sat apart from everyone else in the cafeteria, as per usual, as Sora recalled the events of yesterday night.

The brunet nodded. "Yeah," he replied through a mouthful of pizza.

"With - what was it? - _silver-white hair_?" she recounted in disbelief.

"Yup."

"And, to top it all off, he _knew_ your name? _Without_ you even _telling_ him?" the girl finished off.

"I think thats what I told you, Kai," Sora said, migrating over to his green tea. Before she could say more, he held up his hand. "And I _did_ tell him that we could see each other again."

His friend slouched, defeated and discouraged. Perking up, she pointed her fork at him. "Are you toally sure you should do that, Sora?" she asked, staring him down with her namesake eyes. "I mean, he sounds just a _lit-tle_ trippy dont you think? Its like, who meets a new friend in a _graveyard_?"

"Apparently _I_ do," he defended. "If you have a problem with that, take it up with my manager."

"Which you FAIL to have!" Kairi burst, throwing a pea right on his forehead. "Listen, if you're going to meet him again, at least take me or Leon with you."

Sora frowned - he didnt like the idea of sharing Riku, even though he suspected the silveret to be as much of a pervert as Kairi did. The brunet didnt even try to deny the fact that he did sort of look forward to he and Riku's next meeting. Or that he hoped, just a little, that Riku would get that close to him again...But he was straight, he reminded himself. Being so consumed by the same gender wasnt a normal thing, and the last thing Sora needed was another reason to be out of the norm.

"Oh, come one, Kairi, he isnt even dangerous," he tried to reason. "I mean, he looked about the same age as Leon - maybe even slightly younger. I dont think he poses a threat to me."

Kairi huffed, crossing her amrs. "I'm just trying to tell you to be _sensible_! Be _serious_!" she exclaimed. "HAve you even told your brother?"

"and have him react the same as you?" Sora retorted, pouting. "No, i dont think so. Both of you would just take it out of proportion. And anyway, maybe if I knew a few more things about him, you guys will calm down about it. Leon wont even have to know until we're closer friends."

His friend violently chugged down the rest of her peas and carrots. "Fine, but please be careful," she advised, sincerely meaning it. "The last thing I need is losing my only piece of insanity."

**_.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:_**

The autumn air was cooler than the night before, the sliced moon hovering gently overhead. The trees danced to and fro to the soothing breeze as their leaves rained down upon the earth in orage and red drops. The atmosphere and overall entire wood seemed to illuminate tonight, though Sora had to admit, none of it could hold a candle to the silveret before him.

Riku leaned against a stone pillar that help up the church - arms crossed, jade eyes beaming at him in seductive euphoria, almost as if he had been longing to see Sora as much as Sora wanted to see him.

Riku held out a hand, a smile spread across his lovely face. "Sora," he began breathlessly. "I'm glad you could make it. My heart was heavy from missing you."

The brunet's own heart jumped-started into overdrive as he laughed nervously. "Uh, um...y-yeah. I'm, er, happy to see you, too." Seeing that Riku wasnt going to put his hand down any time soon, Sora raised his, and took it - slowly, hesitantly.

His skin was smooth like silk but cold as the deepest freeze. Sora aslmost recolied, but the eyes held him there, held him...

...took him in...

...and trapped him.

What? Why did the air all of a sudden seem thicker? What was going on? Everything was going...black.

Riku went to his ear, whispering so quietly, "I've been waiting for you...for so long."


	6. Verse Six

**A/N: **Well, last chapter's ending could've been better, but I guess I fibbed -gasp-! If I havent mentioned it before, I dont have a computer of my own. Therefore, I use my local library's. The downside to that is that I only have one hour to type everything (including this chapter O.O). sometimes because of that, the next installment of my stories publish later than expected. Thats why I'm not sure this one will make it before Halloween. :( But we'll just have to see.

Enjoy, my faithful readers. Here we see what happens after Sora says everything goes black...

**_V3R3 !X (Verse Six)_**

Sora admits he's had some pretty weird dreams before in his life. Some dreamsd were scary, morbid, ones that made Sora want to cry for help, only to find that his voice is lost to him. In short, nightmares. Bad ones.

But there are other dreams - _actual_ dreams that were fantasy-like, bright, and made Sora want to sleep forever. Dreams. Good ones. And what occured to him, as he slowly opened his eyes only to see blackness, was that today he might just have and expeiance his worst nightmare and best dream.

His eyes strained to adjust tyo the darkness that surrounded him and found out he was lying down.

_Wasnt I just...standing up?_ Sora thoguht, then remembered what happened to him - those when exactly it occured, he wasnt so sure.

_"I've been waiting for you...for so long..."_

A shiver ran down Sora's spine at tyhe recollection of Riku's words. Geez, his mind felt so clouded and his body so weak...

_It feels like I've been sleeping forever...Was it all not real? Was I just alslepp for a long time? _Thoguhts ran in and out of the brunet's head, making him more confused than before. He sat up, thinking maybe he'd find himself in his bedroom - maybe Leon was downstairs in their family dojo, doing his late-night training. Maybe Sora had been alsleep for months - and maybe his parents werent dead.

Once his eyes were able to look about him, Sora found to his horror, he wasnt in any place he recognized.

The walls were made of some stone, but they were nearly all covered in unlit candles and incense and a few wooden crosses littered the side as well. The wall on Sora's left had the stained glass image of a rose that could've been red if the only illumination wasnt caused by the moonlight. On his right near the fartherest corner was a wooden door with a rusted brass knocker and handle.

The bed he was on had a black lace canopy and the blanket was of thick, black woven yarn. There were no pillows, but another blanket folded up to act as one, which Sora had been laying on.

Sora swung his legs over the bed, clutching his head. As he did so, he also gasped at what he saw - darkened red splotches covered the floor, amking the hairs on the back of Sora's neck stand on end, thoguh he tried to convince himself that it was only paint, despite the apparent freshness of it.

He stepped away to a more clean part of the floor, to whwere he had a better vantage point of seeing out the window. He couldnt see below him, but further on he saw a few darkened shapes. They looked like flat pills cut in half, and some were somewhat squarish, and others had stonic sticks on them. It took a second before he realized they were tombstones.

His summer eyes widened. "Am I in the church?" he wondered aloud. His breathing quickened as he slowly backed away from the sight, his adrenaline rushing. "Wh...what am I doing he-?"

The rest of Sora's sentence was cut off short as his heel slipped on one of the thick, crimson puddles, and he began to fall backward...

...when a pair of strong, stone-hard arms caught him and Sora's head landed on something firm and broad. A yelp escaped his lips as the arms helped him to his feet.

"You're awake, Sora," the drawing, affable voice of Riku Oni commented.

That same blush crept over Sora's cheeks as he tore himself away from the man's grasp, thoguh this one came from embarrassment. After righting himself, he looked at the silveret in wonder.

"Riku? What're you doing here?" he asked, looking around. "arent I...Arent I dreaming?"

Riku stared at him in hurt and humor. "Dream?" he repeated. "What makes you think that? I can assure you I'm as real as I was yesterday, my dear."

Sora ignored the 'dear' and shook his head. "No, no...Yesterday was a dream, too," he explained, though it was bordering hysteria. It was starting to become more and more hard for the bruntet to believe his statement just now as the surroundings became more revealed. "Yes, yes it was. This is all just some freakish dream! You dont exist, you're just a figment of my imagination."

Now Riku's face was flat-out hurt. "Thats not a very nice thing to say, Sora," he said, stepping closer till only about half a foot separated them. Gently, he took Sora's trembling hand, and brought it to his lips. A pink tongue pushed itself between the lips, lightly tracing over the teen's tan skin. Sora shivered in return as Riku kissed the licked area.

The silveret kissed higher, turning his hand palm-up as his mouth connected to Sora's wrist. The brunet let a gasp escape him, thoguh it sounded more like a whimper, to his dismay. Those velvety lips traveled ever higher and the teen's eyes became half-lidded - and his panic and disbelief from before were slowly leaving him with every feel Riku placed on him. The room smeeled sweeter, too - or was that Riku? - as the silveret's tongue teased his neck.

"Tell me," Riku began huskily, as his hands gradually went down Sora's back. "Does..._any_ of this feel like a figment of your imagination?" Something - _two **sharp**_ somethings - tickled Sora's collarbone, making him widen his eyes again. Riku went on softly, "I am not a dream, Sora. I hope you dont think I'm a nightmare, either. I'm as real as _death_."

That got the brunet's attention as he pushed Riku away with all thwe force he could muster, breaking himself from the spell the gorgeous man had been casting. "Ew, stop! _Stop it_! Get the _hell_ _**away**_ from me!" he demanded, running away from him, pausing at the door. "What...what the hell is your problem?! You dont just touch and kiss and...frickin' _lick _me like that!"

Riku stared at his new lover in the doorway, gauging his face, and actions, not saying anything. As they faced off at each other, the panic eruptied through Sora like a volcano, the lava spilling like worry on his heart, the ash suffocating his lungs. Finally, the silveret gave him an aloof look.

"Do you...hate me?" he asked, almost indifferently. "Do you wish...I were dead?"

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Sora yelled, wrenching the door open and stepping through. "Dont follow me! Dont call after me! Just leave me alone!" Before anything else could happen, he tore through the hall way untyil finding some stairs. He quickly ran down them, three at a time, and didnt even have time to gape at the beautiful brunette woman sitting in one of the church benches, looking solumn, before opening the front doors and sprinting through the pathway.

**_.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:_**

Once the teen was out of the land, Yuna slowly went to the room upstairs, were the vampire still lurked. He was staring out the window, after Sora. She stood there, waiting for what he going to say.

"He'll be back." Was all that came out.

Riku licked his lips, a smirk on his face.


	7. Verse Seven

**A/N: **I must say you people make me so fudging happie! X3 Your reviews are so encouraging. And to reward you all for surviving the author that is me (yesh xp), I have quite a surprising chapter for you - long, too might I add (look how smaller the scrolly thingy is! Well, its small-ER). Thank you and I hope you guys continue to stick with me and my story.

And I must say, thank you **_Panda's Forever Yeah_** and **_Soiku-grl_** for the pies and cookies. They were quite delicious and did keep me motivated in my times of laziness. 3 Smooches and hugs for you! -heart-

Enjoy my death/romance-lurving lovies.

**_V3R3 33U (Verse Seven)_**

Sora didnt quite know what to call this feeling. It was a mix of so many things at once that even the part of his mind he kept off most of the time freaked out. And the fact his brain was completely shut down and that his heart was thudding too much in adrenaline to care about any thing else didnt help his confusion much, either.

He slowed down, rasping out a breath of relief as he stood in the middle of the deserted street. Street meant civilization. Civilization meant people and people of course meant Kairi and Leon. As oxygen comforted itself inside his lungs, Sora walked - looking back every few seconds and jumping at every distant sound - towards his prep school along the way. He decided it wouldnt be too wise to inform his older brother of his mishap - the older Strife might freak more than an older brother should. And it wouldnt make it easier to say a _guy_ did those '_things_' to him.

Sora turned around the corner, cutting across a fence to get to Kairi's apartments faster. On the way, he just couldnt stop thinking about Riku, and the way his words had such a powerful effect on him.

_Waiting for me? Missing me? Talking as if he knows me so well! _

Sora wondered what the hell spurred the silveret to react this way toward him. All the touching and stuff...he definately had some sort of attraction toward the brunet, that much he was sure of. But why him?, he wondered as he came to the entrance gate of the complex. What made him, of all people, so special? It wasnt like Sora was popular or had more-than-average looks.

_So what is it? _Sora quickly punched in the numbers 70-3 to get inside. Luckily Kairi's apratment was on the second floor, because he was quickly becoming more afraid of the ground - like it would take him in, pass him out, and he'd end up at Riku's all over again. A wave of comfort washed over him as Sora grasped the small golden knocker and slammed it into the door three times.

"Coming, coming!" Kairi's voice yelled as her footsteps were heard padding over to him.

"Hurry up, will you?" he retorted, looking over his shoulder, but only meeting another person's entrance.

The lock clicked and the door opened, revelaing Kairi's surprised blue eyes. "Sora? What're you doing here so late?" she asked, frowning at him. "It's 10 at night, you know."

"Yes, yes, well, I'll aplogize for the intrusion later!" he rpomised, bustling inot her living room. He looked around cautiously. "Is your dad home?"

She shook her head, still shocked, but now she was getting confused and annoyed. "No, he's not," she replied tartly, crossing her arms and closing the door with her heel. "Listen, Sora, what the heck are you doing here? We have homework to be doing for both-"

"I need to talk to you," he said slowly and quietly. Kairi froze, seeing the fearful and mixed emotions in his eyes, something that wasnt like him. She took a step near him.

"Sora...?"

"I need to talk to you," he repeated, sinking into her sofa, motioning for her to take a seat next to him. "Now."

**_.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:_**

At first, Kairi was appalled beyond all reason. The good thing about Kairi was that she listened to your story till you finished, making the appropriate facial expression at the right time. But once you did end your tale, _that's_ when she blew up on you. This time was no different.

"He did _what_?" she shrieked, widening her eyes.

"Kai, dont make me repeat i-"

"And then he said _what_?" she raged on.

"I just told you, he said he-"

"Listen to me, Sora, I _**told**_ you - told you about _**four times**_ as a matter of fact - to be _careful_!" she exclaimed. She was pacing back and forth in front of him now, eyes hard and hands behind her back. "Oh, why, oh why did you go there?! I should've listened! I should've listened to my instincts and went with you! But I decided to play the supportful friend and let you go on your own. And see what happened? You get sexually harrassed!"

"It wasnt like that," Sora protested. "He didnt sexually harrass me, but he-"

"That is sexual harrassment!" his friend argued. "I cant believe...! You understand you got to report this, right?"

Sora's eyes widened. Report Riku? He never thought of such a thing. Sure, Riku did certain questionable things and said some things that made no damn sense, but that didnt make him a criminal. And anyway, he'd be lying to himself if he claimed that he didnt like the treatment just a tad. Well...maybe alot. Shit he wished he hadnt stopped Riku... The brunet glanced down, his mouth twisted uncertainly. "I dont want to do that," he said honestly. "He didnt do anything to hurt me, so that should count for something, right?"

"It didnt seem like you thought that way before!" Kairi put in, bending to stare him down. "You made it sound like he made you scared as Hell! Like he was about to kill you or something! didnt you tell me about those pools of red?"

"I did say it could've been paint," Sora interjected. "And even if I said it that way before, I dont feel that way now!"

"Then what _do_ you feel?" she asked, exasperated with her friend's attitude.

"I feel...!" Sora's voice drifted off. He tried again. "I feel...!" It didnt work. What happened to his voice? His sense? He should agree with Kairi, shouldnt he? But Riku...Riku was so nice to him. Hell, Riku even liked him! But the question was...

_Do I feel the same way?_

No. No way. Riku was a guy, he couldnt like him in that way!

_But is that the only thing stopping me? Because he's a guy? Am I...Am I forcing myself to not believe things that will never be? Can I...? Do I like...?_

Sora hung his head, closing his eyes. "I feel sick," he replied weakly, clutching his head.

Kairi stared at him with softened, pitiful eyes, sitting down to wrap her arms around her best friend.

**_.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:_**

_Seven days_, Riku thoguht, staring out at the dawn outside the rose-painted window. _It's been seven days since Sora's last seen me. Why the hell hasnt he come back? Did I do something wrong? Why hasnt he...?_

"Master?"

Riku turned himself away from the rising sun to look over at the concerned priestess. He hoped that this thoughts werent too transparent on his face and that he appeared as indifferent as usual.

"Oh, morning, Yuna," he greeted, going over to sit on the bed that Sora himself laid on just a week ago. "May I help you?"

She looked down, and Riku could tell he was going to have to refer to Lesson One again. "Master, I think you should go hunting tonight," she advised softly, chewing her bottom lip. "I'm sure there will be many humans out."

The silveret knew what she meant by this. She wanted him too move on, get over the adorable brunet; there were plenty more mortals in the world.

_But none like him..._

Riku shook his head, giving her a serious look. "No, I want to stick with him, Yuna," he said sternly, gripping the blanket she herself had woven with his fingers tightly. "I'm not going to search for another one; he has something...something the other mortals dont! He makes strange things happen to me when he's near, or even when I'm just thinking about him. I dont know why, but I want to find out."

Yuna looked taken aback as her eyes flickered in shock. Her usual keep-to-herself stance faltered a bit as she began to reach out to him, but restrained herself at the last moment. She curtsied, bending her head obligingly.

"If you wish, Master," she said, and straightened out to leave the room. Riku held her back, lightly catching her shoulder.

"Yuna, why do you show such respect to me?" he wondered, turning her around. "Why do you do so much for me? You should've just left me to die by the towns-people back in America. You could've had a normal, peaceful life as a preistess instead of baby-sitting a sorry vampire like me."

It was quiet for a minute before yuna decided to respond. "It's because...I couldnt leave you like that," she replied honestly. "I couldnt leave you to die by people who dont understand you. I didnt understand, either but something about you said I...said I should protect you."

"Why?" the vampire demanded quietly.

"I dont know."

"...Well, I hope thats some clarity for you," he said, releasing her and leaving the room. A frown creased her forehead in confusion.

"Excuse me?"

He turned, looking at her as if the answer were obvious. "Clarity, Yuna, clarity," he said, not helping any more. "You dont know why you had to protect me and rescue me, but you did it anyway because, and I quote, 'there was something about me'. Well," he looked down, a bittersweet smile stretching his thin lips. "Thats the thing I have for Sora. I dont know why I love him when I dont even know anything about him. But...he just draws me...in a way that I crave for him. Can you...understand now?"

The priestess stood, staring for awhile before nodding. She did understand now. "Yes...I see."

He raised a brow at her. "You're not just saying that?"

"N-no, I do," she insisted. "I really do."

Riku nodded in approval, walking down the hallway once again. "Well, I'm going to go feed on one of those new humans you caught," he said. "This time, I'll try not to leave such a bloody mess. I know that was horrible to see for you and Sora."

Yuna grinned; she was used to his bloody messes by now.

**_.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:_**

Riku went down to the old basement under the church, which no one but he and Yuna even knew existed. He went over to a tapestry that bore the image of a shining angel, arms outstetched, an almost begging look upon it as it prayed to the holy cross before it. Underneath it in barely half-inch black, gothic letters was the word, "Mercy."

An ironic name considering the fact of what the hidden room was used for and what Riku did to those who were inside it. The tapestry was small, but the ends of it grazed the floor, appropiate for hiding the wooden entrance. Riku gently cast it aside, tearing it down and setting it onot one of the nearby benches. He produced a golden key from his pocket and inserted it into the lock before opening the door and going down the stone, damp, and dark stairwell, with nothing but his own vampiric eyes as light to see.

Unlit torches perched themselves on the stone walls, moss growing on them with the lack of use. As he went deeper, a bit of light made it's way to his vision and there he saw a girl, knees-to-chest, her pure white dress stained with grime and dirt. She was beautiul when Yuna first brought her, her face pale like a snow princess, but her cheeks full of blush. Her lips had been just as pink and plush as Sora's, and her eyes almost the same glittering summer blue, and hair the color of a dawning sun.

Now that all changed. Within the soft orange glow of the torch he kept lit just for her, the girl's face was white like a ghost, her hair stringy like straw and her eyes were scared and dead like winter instead of summer. She jumped, gasping when she saw him. Riku smiled.

"Looks like you've been getting on," he commented, crossing his arms and cocking his head to peer at her. The girl whimpered.

"What do you want?" Her eyes were hopeful then. "Are you going to...let me go?" Tears were forming now. "Are you? Please, let me go! I have to go home! i miss my parents...my brother...Please..."

"You're talkative," he said, ignoring her pleas, instead bending down and cupping her chin. Her bitter tears fell onto his fingers as she tried to wrench herself away.

"Please...what're you going to do?" she cried, shutting her eyes. "What're...?"

He placed one of his cold fingers onto her soft lips. "Shh, shh, shh..." he cooed to her, giving her an alluring stare, attempting to seduce her to submission. "If you're quiet, this'll all pass by quickly for you. And isnt that want to you want? -to be anywhere but here?"

"N-no," she choked out, shaking her head ever slightly. "I want...home..."

Riku's eyes darkened until they were a sinful shade of their original color. "Well, the Afterlife is your new home," he whispered to her, his canine teeth beginning to throb as they enlarged, the tips scraping against his bottom lip as he spoke.

The girl spotted them as she slowly pried her eyes open, and then quickly widened them. Another cry emmitted from her lips, softer this time as she tried back away. Riku stopped her, gripping her skinny arm tightly.

"Ah!" she yelped, as she was sharply turned to face the silveret. The tears were pouring freely now, minature waterfalls of saltiness falling down her cheeks. "Please, no! I want to go home!" she exclaimed, trying to back away again. Riku didnt say anything. "Let me go, please!"

Riku smirked, baring his canines and getting nearer until they grazed her porcelain neck. She screamed as the teeth dug inot her slowly, like small daggers.

"No, no, _**NO**_!" she howled, her hands pushing him back, though he moved not an inch. "No, stop it! I want to go home! I want Onii-chan! **_Onii-chan!!"_**

Riku dug ever deeper, until her crimson elixer pooled profusely, staining her white dress and pearl skin. He tasted the blood in his mouth and it quickly pleasured his tongue with its sweet, coppery flavor. The girl continued to scream in agony as Riku took in his fill greedily, all the while her cries for her brother echoing across the room, so loud Yuna might've heard it even.

His teeth were fully sunken now enough to a point where even his regular-sized jaws tickled her reddened flesh. He allowed his bottom jaw to dig into her as well, the dentals tearing viciously into her tender skin. He growled, sucking audibly, not letting one drop escape him. Finally, her screams, yelps and pleas began to lessen in volume. She was losing alot of blood. She was dying. But Riku couldnt stop, the liquid was just so consuming, so addicting...More, _**more**_...!

_Have to stop now..._he told himself, reluctantly pulling away from her, his vampire canines making some corking sound as they emerged from her inside. She swayed, falling against the wall, laying in her own fluids, as her tears began to dry on her dirty face. The sobs were almost condensed to whimpers now as she stared at him, her eyes hollow but full of regret, rage, sadness, longing.

"You have my eyes," he said to her, licking some remaining blood from his lips slowly, relishing the flavor.

The girl didnt respond, only backed away slowly with what little strength she had left.

Riku acted as if she had replied though and stared at her in wonder. "You have dying eyes," he went on. "Do_ I_ look as if I'm dying? Or...am I already dead?"

The girl shook her head once, wanting to say so many things but it took too much effort to do so, he knew. "Die," she rasped out, her voice making some gurgling sound as she coughed and hacked up some of her blood. She cried again from the pain of it. Riku stood up, giving her a once-over.

"Doesnt matter," he said, going over to the torch to burn it out. "You want me to die? I wont. I'm not. Deal with it."

He blew onto the warm flame that licked the empty air, his icy breath immediately putting it out. The basement was engulfed by darkness. The blonde girl continued to sob, and Riku saw her fall to the floor, not even trying to push herself back up.

"Go ahead and die crying," he sarcastically suggested to her, turning to the staircase. "It wont help a thing if you do. Listen, just take my advice and dont ponder what a miserable life you had. Try going to the Afterlife happy, yeah?"

The girl cringed as she curled herself in a ball, the blood drying over her shoulder, dress, face and legs. "Onii..." she whispered, hardly audible. "Roxas..."

The vampire scoffed. "Weak," he commented, and left, leaving the girl, Namine Aoi, to die.

**_.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:_**

The guilt didnt come, nor regret as he winded up the steps. They never did. After awhile, the silveret just stopped growing a conscious. You could only kill/feed off of so many people and then feel sorry that you did that. Riku was a vampire, and it was time he accepted that fact and grew up, you know?

As he emerged from the basement and into the slightly warmer church, Yuna came over to him.

"Oh, Master, you're done," she said, seemingly a little out of breath. Her cheeks were pink and her green-and-blue eyes were wide, and excited.

"Yuna, whats wrong?" he asked, noticing some stray blood on his fingers. He brought them to his mouth, quickly cleaning them before the tasty liquid dried. The preistess didnt seem to mind all to much - too preoccupied with her news.

"Right, Master!" she corrected, nearly bouncing with anticipation, which certainly wasnt like her - Yuna was usually so calm and collected. "Shortly after you left for your feeding, he came back! Master, _Sora Strife came back_!"

At first, Riku thought maybe he hadnt heard her properly. But then the reality set in. Sora? His love? That young brunet? He was here?! No way, this was unreal. The silveret couldnt believe it, he was so...Oh, Hell, did it even matter? He was back, he was here, he was...The vampire widened his eyes in realization.

"Wh-where is he?" Riku asked, looking around, covering his clothed chest and his collared throat. No way in Hell could Sora see him now, he was covered in blood! Not even his own blood, either! He wanted to draw the teen not scare him away!

Yuna smiled softly, assuring him. "I sent him back to his old room," she explained. "I made sure to whisk him away before he could...hear anything. I told him you'd see him shortly and I'd attend to any needs he has."

Riku beamed gratefully, sighing in relief. "Yuna, you're a goddamn life-saver, you know that?" he said. "I'd hug you, but theres way too many things wrong with that...Er, now I have to...?"

"Change," the caretaker quipped. "I've laid out new clothes on your coffin along with a wet washcloth to clean yourself."

"You're the best woman in the world," Riku grinned, his vampire teeth still noticeable. And he went off, scaling the staircase and going into his room with inhuman speed. Hey, the sooner he got fixed up, the sooner he'd see his cute new lover again.

**_.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:_**

"And how is it that I ended up here, again?" Sora Strife asked himself, looking about the familiar room he was in. The room was slightly lighter this time, thanks to that pretty priestess' help. She had lit some of the candles around the room, their light casting weird, disfigured shadows all over the walls.

The teen went over to the bed and sat down on it, leaning on the head-board and hugging his knees. He happily took note that the 'paint' stains were no longer there. Maybe, if he was lucky, the stains hadnt existed at all...

He sighed, looking up at the black lace canopy top. "Maybe I should've brought Kairi, like she insisted..."

It was true, his maroon-haired friend used just about every trick in the book just so she could go with him. He'd been staying with her for the past week, which Leon didnt seem to mind all too much, saying that he wanted to be alone for awhile, anyway. After about three hours of planning and arguing, he agreed that she could come as far as the graveyard, and wait at his parents' graves. She also said that he cell was to be on at all times with her on immediate speed-dial.

"Yeah, nothing to worry about," the brunet told himself, feeling the lump in his pocket that was his phone. "We're just going to meet here, clear up a few misunderstandings, and then never speak of this again and never cross paths." He lowered his voice, closing his eyes.

_Never cross paths...? Do I _really_ want that? Never to see him again? He's the only person who's shown he cares about me alot. I see it - I see it in his eyes. I feel like...I _should_ be with him. _

Sora quickly shook his head, snapping himself from those thoughts. "No, dont you dare..." he told himself. "Never, ever again will you think of him that way. Never, never, never, never-"

"What kind of chant are you chorusing about, my love?" an all-too-familiar voice asked. Sora jumped and looked about only to have Riku Oni's face merely inches from his own.

"OhMyGod!" he yelped, falling off the bed in shock.

The silveret peered at him, frowning atop of him from his vantage point on the bed. "Sora, what was that for?" he questioned. "Thats no way to greet you host."

"Um...um, yeah, my bad," he apologized, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head. He groaned. "Stupid wooden floors..." He got up and sat down on the bed next to the handsome man.

There was an awkward silence for a minute before it began to get to Sora. _C'mon, c'mon...! I've got to remember what I came here for! This is so everything between the two of us gets better..._

The brunet took a deep breath and turned to Riku slowly.

"Listen, I need to tell you something," they said in unison. They widened their eyes in surprise and Sora smiled awkwardly.

_"_Sorry, you go first," they said again in sync, and this time they both laughed. Riku held up a hand to silence him.

"Alright, alright, lets both shut up for a moment," he said, still smiling, making Sora's heart pump faster. "Why dont you go first since you've come all this way?" In truth, it was the vampire that wanted to ask everything, ask Sora where he's been, how's he's been getting on, what the outside world was like, if he could kiss him, if he could undress him...taste his blood...

His thoughts were inturrupted thankfully when the teen spoke, looking flustered. "Oh, yes," he began weakly, smiling but avoiding eye-contact. "Um, I..." He laughed, making Riku stare at him inquiringly. Sora rose a hand to rub the back of his neck. "Ah, actually, this is kinda...well, now that I'm really here...I, er, dunno what to say. Stupid, huh?"

"Are you nervous?" Riku asked, a sly smile crossing his countenance.

Sora's cheeks burned with the heat of his blush. "A...little," he relpied truthfully. "Sorry about that..."

The silveret rolled his eyes. "Please, you're just like Yuna, always aplogizing for things you havent even done," he said.

The brunet frowned. "'Yuna'?" he repeated.

"My caretaker, foster mother and preistess of this church," he replied, erasing Sora's confusion.

"Oh, wow, I didnt know someone as...important as a priestess was taking care of me," Sora commented, tugging on one of his messy spike idly.

"Indeed," Riku agreed, scooting closer when the teen wasnt looking. "She's very nice and has protected me for years - a great mother-figure when I had no one else."

Sora's eyes widened. _Had his parents...? _"Are...are they...? I mean, what happened to your real parents?" he asked quietly, half-afraid of the answer he was going to receive. Here he had been to scold the silveret, and now he was asking about his personal life!

Riku's eyes had a grim, dark look about them as he responded, "They...they abandoned me. Back in aMerica, where I'm from...I changed and they didnt want me anymore. My mom cried, pushing me away, saying that I was a demon...I still remember they pained, fearful look she had through her tears..." Riku knew he was revealing little, but still exposing himself nonetheless. But he knew he could trust Sora. Even if Sora was confused, he might still understand better than other people. The brunet was gentle, caring, sensitive...he just might have his pity at the least, even though the vampire desparately wanted his love.

Sora stayed silent, a sad look in his sapphire eyes. Riku went on.

"My dad grabbed his rifle, pointing it at me accusingly, saying to back away from my mother. I was afraid. So amny weird things were happening to me and the world was getting so warped...I was so scared, which isnt like me. What happened after that is...blank," he lied, but it didnt seem like Sora caught it. "Next thing I know, I'm with Yuna and then I'm here in Japan."

"Oh." Was the only feedback from Riku's story.

Sora couldnt believe it. Riku's parents had done that to him? They treated him like he had been some sort of animal! What the Hell..._How_ the Hell had the silveret changed, exactly? _Why would someone want to get away from their own child? Thats inhumane! parents are supposed to love their children no matter what, right? _Sora's naive mind thought. _And they just left him all alone like that, when the world was crashing around him...So not right! So twisted...So-Oh God, that feels good...Wait! What the heck!?_

The brunet was drawn away from his wonderings when something coll and soft rubbed itself on his now-exposed shoulder. He turned and saw Riku's fingers slowly drag his collar down, showing his tan skin, with Riku's lips kissing it affectionately. Sora was stunned but couldnt bring himself to move when those lips parted to reveal a tongue, which licked the shoulder slowly, and more gauging than before. It felt damn _good_...

But the reality of the situation settled in and he gently pushed the silveret away. "I just remembered what I came here for," he said simply, looking away and blushing.

"Really? What?"

"Okay, first of all, why did you just do that?" Sora asked, still not having enough nerve to face him. "The whole...PDA thing?"

"PD...A?" Riku said, raising a brow.

"Public Display of Affection!"

"Oh, _that_," he said, smiling at the teen in a flirting manner, which in turn, Sora tried to ignore. "You looked so shocked and sad, and I wanted to cheer you up. It seemed to work with that look in your eyes..." He came closer, but Sora quickly prodded him away.

"Nuh-uh, no more until you explain yourself!" he exclaimed, with a serious expression but a pout on his lips. Oh, God those lips...the ones Riku seriously wanted to touch, and know what they felt like against his... Riku nodded obediantly, but still staying the same close distance from the brunet. "Alright then, why do you keep...nuzzling me like that? And kissing me?"

The vampire stared at him as if were obvious, which to him, it was. "Because I love you," he said, with a 'duh!' in his tone. "Dont you know that?"

The phrase jolted Sora's mind, shooting him into another overdrive, though this one was much more intense. He knew that riku liked him maybe but...but l_oved_? No. no, love will not do. Love is entirely out of the question! Love is...

"I'm sorry, what?" he said shakily, staring at the vampire, full in the eyes. He was surprised to see them full of a mix of things, most of which he couldnt identify. But longing, lust, pleading, and definately, yes, _love_. Those he could make out.

Riku chuckled. "Are you hard of hearing, Sora?" he asked sarcastically. He tipped Sora's face up with one pale, slender finger. "I. Love. You. You. I. Love."

This could be happening...but it was! Their faces got closer and closer, and both were surprised that Sora wasnt pushing them apart. The tension, the questions unanswered...they werent repelling them, rather, drawing them nearer like magnets. Sora's eyes became wide as plates while Riku's became half-lidded to jade slits.

"What?" Sora managed to whisper one last time before their lips locked onto one another.

**_.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:_**

There.


	8. Winter Intermission

**A/N: **Okay, I've figured a few things out. I will not be updating this fic any time soon. I have about four other fics I've been neglecting since Septmber. And although I've totally fallen for this story, I cannot continue for a long time after this....perhaps around next year, we're talking. And what with being in advanced high school classes and practicing my violin and piano, I have even more stuff on my plate (God, i shall be a fatass XD).

In the mean time, I've created this fluffy/angsting intermission to tide you guys until then. Afterwards, if you dont hate me, you can ruffle thru my other fics and see what you like.

**_Your support has not been wasted!!!! I shall return!!!_**

* * *

**_.:WINTER INTERMISSION:._**

**_Riku's pov_**

**_X Years Ago_**

If anyone ever asked me - including Yuna or Sora - if I remembered anything before I turned into a vampire....I'd probably reply, "I dont."

Which is technically true, if you think about it. After so many years of being away from the very family that you had repulsed and digusted and...._frightened_....you tend to not want to think of their faces. I got turned right around winter, and I can tell you right now it was no enjoyable combo to, in addition of having these cold, poisoned feelings inside me, freeze on the outside, too.

I sat outside our church, huddled next to the base of a nearby tree. I didnt even know how long I was there exactly. Snow drizzled down like small, opal feathers, blanketing my feet, head and shoulders in frost - all of which had gone numb with cold at some point. But you know, maybe I didnt really feel the snow at all - I didnt look at how beautiful, somewhat soft it was. I didnt hold my head back and catch flakes with my tongue just to have it melt.

No, I hated the snow. And i hated winter. I hated white. I hated how pure the color and the snow was. How much it reminded me I was just the opposite. I was never pure, never clean. Even human, I recall how much I struggled to be normal, to be with someone, _anyone_ I could...well, I'm not really sure. All i knew was that i've always felt incomplete. My father didnt approve of the "clinging" nature i had, saying I needed to man up and take it in the face.

Oh, how i wish he could see me now. Probably make him damn right pleased that I'm not tearing a human to shreads - instead glaring at everything that was fragile and beautiful and could die. I breathed, a habit i had yet to break as a vampire, as it came it pearly gas in front of me.

"You...have hair the same color as the frost," a voice - male - said above me.

I stiffened at the sound of someone else near me and hugged my knees tighter to show I wasnt listening. Looking back, I wish i kept trying to pretend i was deaf. Instead, I gave in as the unknown person went on.

"It's beautiful, really. I've never met someone else like you before."

_You would say that_, I thought, scowling at the ground. Then the man shifted, standing right in front of me as i stared at his snow-covered black boots.

"Can I help you, sir?" I asked slowly and as politely as I could, not tearing my eyes from their down-cast.

He dodged the question, countering me with one. "Arent you cold? It's practically below freezing."

"Practically," I pointed out icily, no snow pun intended. "Listen, not to be rude, but I'm really not in the mood for conversation. I'm not a people person, so you're wasting your time."

I hoped that would get rid of him. That that would settle it and that he'd see me as a conceited freak to which he needn't be with. But...no. To my surprise, he chuckled. It was deep, like his voice, though I couldnt make it out as sarcastic, humorful, or malicious. Either of those ways, I lifted my face a bit till my eyes could travel as far as his chest.

"Funny?" I snapped, scowling.

"A little," the man admitted after a final bellow. "Does it upset you?"

"A little," I repeated again, and didnt even realize I was digging my heels into the powdered frost, burying my feet in the snow. Seeing as the stranger wasnt going to make a move any time soon, I took the initiative and wordlessly got up, not bothering to clean myself. As i turned to leave, bits of snow fell off of me onto the ground. I walked away.

And he followed.

"Where are you off to?" he asked, as our feet made muffled crunching noises as we strolled along.

"Nonne of your business, sir," I retorted, picking up my pace slightly. Rethinking my answer I huffed in an aggrivated way. "Home."

"You live all the way out here?" the man asked, apparently astonished. "I thought the woods were empty except for a new church nearby."

"So what does that tell you?" I sighed. If this guy wanted answers, he'd have to dig them up himself. I jammed my hands into my jeans idly.

"You live there," he stated. i didnt reply, slowing my pace unwillingly as we were nearing the church up ahead. In the building silence i was getting more and more susicious of this shady character. A bit persistant, wasnt he? What was his game? A number of things came to mind, of course number one being a pervert, though I wasnt 100 percent sure.

"How old are you?" the stranger asked, now walking alongside me.

O-kay, nevermind.

"Nineteen," i lied, thinking that if he knew I was older than he thought, he might back off. Truth was, I was only sixteen. But hey, with hair like mine I could pass off as an old man if it wasnt for my body. i was pretty tall too, so this may throw him astray.

I blinked in surprise as the stranger breathed a sigh of_...relief_ was it? "Oh, good, I was worried you were much younger."

i glared over at him, hoping my look screamed for him to fricking fuck off. "Why're you worried about that?"

"i didnt want to come off as some sort of...pervert, for lack of better word," he explained, and it took me back at how honest his reply actually was. Like he had actually been nervous.

"if you meant how you've been following me for the past five minutes, then I think you've sort of failed that mission," I commented, a trace of humor layered in my sarcasm. The man caught it, using as an opening.

"Really?" he laughed. "They're not going to be pleased with this at headquarters."

The smallest hint of a smile ghosted over my lips. "And had you succeeded?"

"I'd've proceeded with Phase Two," the man said. He halted, which made me stop as well. i turned to look over at him. Offering another somewhat innocent yet suggestive smile, he beckoned me over to him with a cock of his head. "Are you free at the moment?"

The question caught me off guard, and i blinked, widening my eyes. "Excuse me?" I said, confused. "I dont think I heard you right."

"You dont look like the type of person who gets out much," he said, emmitting a soft smirk. "That is, if you excuse the minor sterotype. But hey, I'm asking if you'd like to...go somewhere with me. Ah, someplace public," he corrected, recognizing his mistake.

"Just because its public doesnt mean you wont do anything," I murmured, still skeptical and stubborn.

"You can scream," he joked. In the awkward silence that followed, he added, "C'mon, i swear I wont try anything."

I looked up at him, staring right into his face, and blushed.

**_.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:_**

"...You're....awfully persistant," I commented to the man as we walked down the busy street, close together in order not to get lost.

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking down at me (he had about a good foot on me, more or less).

I rubbed my hands together for lack of anything else to do, before cupping them and exhaling my breath on them - pointless, since they got no warmer. "You didnt seem like you wanted to quit unless I agreed to accompany you," i explained in a matter-of-fact way.

"Well," he began slowly. "I wanted to...Huh, how to put this? I just wanted to get to know you a bit. You look..." He stopped, pointing over to a small shop where a few people occupied the tables inside. "Its right here," he informed, taking my arm and dragging me inside. I glanced up at the name of the shop, but was pulled inside before I could.

Immediately as we settled in, a comforting aura filled about us, the fireplace in the center of the small building sending off warming heat waves around the peaceful-looking customers. i stared, looking about in little facination, since i was never around this many people before, even as a human. And to tell the truth, I was getting slightly antsy, wanting to leave. The man went over to the front counter, where he placed an order for himself as I unconsciously wrapped my arms around myself protectively, my eyes meeting the thin, clean red-rug floor.

"Hello? Anyone there?" the man asked, one of his gloved hands waving in front of me slowly. I bliked out of my trance, glaring up at him, but I dont think it came out too well as he chuckled. "Can i buy you anything?"

"...Ah...What are you having?" I asked quietly, hoping his opinion will evade me in choosing.

"Black coffee."

I widened my eyes at him in horror. "You're shitting me!" I exclaimed, wrinkling my nose in disgust. "Straight black?! Something's up with you..."

"We all have our different preferences," he defended, raising a brow.

"...How about just hot chocolate?" I threw out and walked over to a corner table where not so many people were.

He chuckled again, nodding.

I sat onto the cushiony green chair, resuming my position to hugging my knees, and looking out the window where the snow fell in soft flurries, eddying about in aimless circles. overhead a transluscent crescent moon hung in the sapphire sky as it got darker and darker. Folks huddled next to one another for warmth, laughing, holding hands and seemingly without any care in the world. I felt like smiling, but couldnt bring myself to pull up a physical comply. Instead, I knew my face was still contorted with the repulsion I had burrowed inside myself for the past few months.

"Hey, if you keep making that expression, your face will freeze up," a voice that was becoming increasingly familiar commented. i jumped, gasping in the process.

"Ah! You...you pop out of nowhere, you know..." I murmured.

The man cocked his head in surprise. "Really? Ha, well maybe you're too absorbed in your own thoughts," he said, setting my steaming drink in front of me. i nodded silently in thanks as he sat down across from me.

"Where's yours?"

"Waiting," he replied, placing his arms on the table and leaning to me a bit. I drank from the styrafoam (sp?) cup, the hot drink gushing down my throat and warming up my entire body for the shortest instant, before my internal cold froze it over once again. At least it tasted pretty good.

"...Are you anti-social?" the man asked suddenly, looking at me with utmost seriousness. "Well, actually, let me rephrase that: Do you not like people? Interacting with them, that is."

I swallowed, more like audibly gulped as i realized how intently he was staring at me. Like...he actually wanted to know, and it wasnt just an ice-breaker between two strangers. i put down my cup, picking at the soft material with my nail, finding my cheeks were slightly hotter than usual. "Not really..." Then I couldnt believe the next thing that came out of my mouth. "Does that bother you?" What?! Why the hell had i just said that?! Like i actually cared about what this guy thought of me, but...

I chanced another look up at him, to find myself scared shitless that not only did it look like he was staring right under my clothes....but like he was gazing right under my skin and bones, into my unmoving soul. Yet this unmoving soul stirred all of a sudden, and it wiggled, jumping all inside me, making my stomach turn over in hyperactive flip-flops. And, to top it off, he _smiled_, fucking **_smiled_**! Suddenly i felt...Shit, i dunno! Empty? Light? Weightless? Heavy? I'm not sure, but whatever this guy was doing to me, i found myself....somewhat enjoying it.

"That you dont like talking to people? No, its normal. i can assure you I'm not bothered." The grin didnt waver.

I let out a small, choked out laugh. Nervous? Holy Hell, am i nervous of this guy?!

"You coffee, Sir," a waiter said, setting down a glass cup and pouring in some of the thin, frothy concoction. "Will you be having any sugar or cream with that?" he offered.

The man's eyes slipped away from mine - to my disappointment - as he held up a hand to decline and shook his head. "No thanks," he said.

The waiter nodded and looked over at me before widening his eyes breifly, then blinking with a small shake of his head before taking off, mumbling something along the lines of, "Maybe i shouldn't attend my next shift...."

Then his attention was back on me, putting me back in an unstable frame of mind. I fumbled with my cup a bit more and tried to go for downing more of it before realizing that I was already done.

"Normal...is it?" I conversed awkwardly.

He frowned, creasing his delicate pale features on his face. "What is?"

I held myself tighter, resting my chin atop my knees. "Nothing," I corrected myself quickly. "So, you were saying something earlier...Something about how i look....?"

He pondered for a moment, then he smiled with recall. "Oh, yes, what I was going to say was..." He leaned closer, slowly reaching out a hand, and I allowed it to, even as I knew where it was heading. His thumb and index finger joined together, strands of my silver bangs in between them. "You're quite a looker, you know that?"

For once, i was blank for words, staring back at him stupidly. Then, I saw it. The color of his eyes. I hadnt noticed it before, or actually gazed inot them long enough to have a good enough look as to their pallid. They were...too blue to be green, yet too green to be blue. Blue like the most clear spring morning...green like the leaves that would bud up into it's rising sun.

...Whoa, when had I become the poet?

Anyway, I felt beockoned, dragged in...but in like some sort of bad way...like I was going in too fast, to a point where I was suffocating. And I looked away.

"Ah, that is to say I think you're...very lovely," he added, long lashes concealing the mystical eyes for a sliver of a second in a blink.

_Snap out of it, snap out of it_...I chanted inside my head. "Its not exactly a compliment for a guy to be called 'lovely'," I informed flatly, lightly shoving his hand to the side. His hand drew back, but the look on his face didnt seem discouraged by my action. He took a small gulp from his coffee before settling attention back to me.

"What do you think of me?" he asked, and the tone in his voice seemed very sure of what I was thinking, but I wouldnt say it. He knew he was in turn very beautiful, but like I said, I wouldnt admit it aloud.

Not today, my memory would correct.

"I think you're the strangest person I've met in this town," I replied, picking at my cup once more. "Not that I meet people often - or, rather, people dont want to meet me."

"Why? I think of you as quite fascinating yourself." He saw me clawing at my cup and asked, "Would you like me to get you a refill?"

I glanced up and shook my head quickly. "Actually..." I began, placing my feet on the floor and rising from my seat. Outside, the sky was beginning to sprout small, diamond stars across it. "...I'd better get going."

"What? But the night's just begun," the man protested, getting up after me.

"Yes, but my mo...I just have to go," I replied simply and rushed, going over to the entrance door. I then stopped, going inot my pockets and pulling out a small roll of bills. I turned over to the man, offering it to him. "Here, I think this should be more than enough to cover us. Er, thanks for bringing me here." _I guess_, I added in afterthought.

He ignored my offer and said, "You really want to go? I'll walk you home, if you'd like."

"Thats alright, I'm grown," I said pointedly, but, thinking I sounded too harsh, I added, "Thank you for the offer, though." I went over to him briefly in order to jam the money inot one of his drench-coat pockets. "Ah, well...I'm off. And thanks...again. Er, again, yeah."

And I dont know whether it was my conscience getting heavy or I actually wanted it (but since my pride is high, we'll just go with the former), either way, as my hand was pushing the cold glass door open, I looked over my shoulder at the man and mumbled, "If you want...And only if you want...Maybe we could do something like this...some other time?" I wonder if maybe he thought perhaps I acted a little bi-polar towards him. One second I would brush him away with a glare, then the next I'd shy up to him with a small smile.

Kinda like what I was doing now as I continued, "I mean, you know where I live now, but I dont know about you...Anyways, _I'd_ like to..." My cheeks began to sting with heat.

Suddenly, a hand - two hands - were on me. One softly intwined with my right one that hang limp o my side, which quickly got warmer. The other hand rested on top of my left shoulder. Then it was as if time didnt exist, and although I was conscious of other people there, I couldnt bring myself to care that they were. His touch was all that mattered at the moment. And it was odd as well - at the same time his touch was electrifying, paralyzing me....it burned. The action was so foreign and although I wanted it so bad, I thought I wasnt ready for it.

He spoke to me, velvety voice in my ear and sweet breath on my neck, "Why so hesitant?" A quiet chuckle. "Its okay. I'd love to see you again...." He drifted off, as though wanting to say more...or wanting to know something.

"Riku," I quipped quickly, trying to ignore the surge of pleasure going down my spine that stopped only when it reached my penis, which was growing steadily hard.

"Lovely," he said, and I could see his smile reflected in the door I still held ajar. Wait. He's..._reflected_...!

"Pretty name," he went on, his hand giving minea squeeze, but I hardly noticed i my sudden panic.

_He's_ reflected...

...but _I_ am _**not**_.

Shit if he justs looks up, it'll all be over! And I dont only mean our new....aquantince-ship together. No, more importantly, my identity. He'll want to know why he's there and I'm not. And I'll have to explain, or run, but ultimately, I'll have to relocate - and I'm pretty sure thats something Yuna doesnt want; she just got settled into this place...With speed faster than a human could register, I was out of his grasp and outside in the snow. He stumbled, but regained his balance, searching for me dumbfoundedly. When his piercing gaze finally caught me, I offered a weak half-smile, waving. He smirked humorously and crossed his arms. I chuckled, opening the door a bit.

"Can we...meet, maybe?" I asked hopefully and hurridly.

"riku, you just pick the time and place and I'll be there," he assure me, our faces close.

"Ah, is the entrance of the graveyard outside the church all right?" I suggested and I could feel the hotness on my cheeks spreading over my entire face. His eyes were becoming half-lidded, a mischeivous smile upon his thin lips, which weregetting blue with cold.

"Thats perfect - what time?"

"May...Maybe around three? In the afternoon?" I threw out randomly, not even realizing that my breath was hitched.

"Do you have anything in particualr in mind to do?" he asked, now hs breath tickled y lips. I licked them briefly, a certain excitement and quesyness filling my stomach.

"Wouldnt know," I replied simply. "I dont get out much, remember?"

The man laughed. "Am I wrong?"

"I suppose you werent. Arent," I corrected, shaking my head. "So...what happens now? Do you...kiss me?"

"Do you wish it?" the man asked, cocking his head teasingly at me.

Ah. I see. Mind games - he'll make me say I want it. Well, not with this guy - I'm a vampire; a master of mind games. I'll be sure to get inot his thoughts before he can burrow into mine.

I smirked, backing away. "Three, remember that," I said, huffs of transluscent air produced from my parted lips in a laugh. "and we can do whatever you'd like, okay?"

He blinked, still recovering from my evading his question, then smiled again. "I'll be sure to commit it all to memory, Riku, dont worry," he said. A man from inside - the same one that served us - came to his side, saying something trvial of how we didnt pay for our drinks.

I gestured my head to indicate the inside of his pocket. "Use it," I said.

"I can see you wont let this go," he sighed, taking out the money and lightly placing it in the waiter's hand, who in turn gave the man a receipt. Shaking a finger at me he promised, "However, I wont let you get away with that next time. I'm paying."

That made me laugh. We stepped into the snow, facing each other (well, actually I had to tilt my head sligtly up a bit, but details, details...). I couldnt bring myself to say anything else for being so lost inot his eyes, but at the same time, I scolded myself at how...cliche I was feeling. Honestly, was this how all romantic feelings to another started?

I cleared my suddenly dry throat and held out my hand. "Good...Good night, then?"

He wordlessly took my frozen hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing my fingers softly. "Good night," he said, smirking at my petrifyed reaction. "And sweet dreams, Riku." My name lingered on his tongue, giving it a weird - but nice - ring to it that I never heard before.

I scowled lightly, a bit emarrassed, snatching my hand away as my bi-polarness took affect yet again. I wonder...was I _really_ fooling this guy with my age? Is this how all adult homosexual males spoke to one another? He was speaking seduction - with my mind and...heart as well as my body....

I nodded slowly and turned away - though slightly reluctant, with some hope and anticipation stirring somewhere inside myself.

Yuna said I looked different when I came home. Truthfully, I _felt_ different. I had something now to relieve me of endless, lonely boredom (with no offense on Yuna's behalf). But this man...to me he seemed to be more than just entertainment.

And I intended to find out the justification of this.

**_.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:_**

_Was it because he would be there for me, if only to make me smile?_

After that, we saw each other just about everyday except weekends since thats when Yuna needed help around the church for mass. He said he'd help out, too, if she would allow it - and so she did. There was hardly ever a moment where we werent together. During the day we'd be in town, as long as it was at least cloudy (I had to give such a lame excuse when I confided I couldnt be out in sunlight. But still, it was like he understood, or didnt seem to mind).

I was still pondering why I thought him different from anyone else.

_Was it because of the way he whispered my name into my ear lovingly before we kissed?_

The first time we kissed had been unexpected. i didnt seem to mind though, because it felt like the most perfect thing in the world when our mouths moved together, noses brushing and breath combining. His arms would find their way around my body, pulling me close, our lips never breaking, and I was determined to keep it that way (not including the fact I didnt exactly _need_ the air....).

What is it about him?

_Was it because he could figure out what I was hiding, even if I was afraid of his reaction?_

"Riku, you're not nineteen, are you?"

I looked up from the cup of hot chocolate, slowly bringing it down, slightly ashamed. "Are you mad?"

He blinked in surprise. "Mad? At you? I don think I ever can be." He took my hand that lay on my lap under the table, stroking my cool palm gently. "I figure you must've had your reasons, but, really, how old are you?"

I sucked the inside of my cheek nervously, my face tinting a shade or two in red. "....Ah, I'm...I'm sixteen," I finally answered, muttering my age in a low volume. He was twenty-one, going on twenty-two.

"Ha, five years, so what?" he laughed, gripping my hand firmly. Now _i _was shocked, nearly gaping at him.

"What the He...? You dont mind? I'm five years younger than you! You honestly dont mind?!"

"Riku, are you happy with me?"

I pondered it for a moment before answering. "Well...I...i am...." I murmured, looking down and blushing.

"And i'm happy with you. Very happy. As long as thats the truth," he got up to go over to my side of the table, our hands still clasped together. "I dont think age is very important. Do you? Just...dont lie again."

I felt foolish for having betrayed his trust like that. Maybe he wasnt angry at me, but he sure sounded disappointed in my opinion. I tightened my grip on his hand. "I'm sorry," I said softly, not bringing myself to even look at him.

Then, his lips were at my ear as he kissed it gently. "I love you, Riku," And we dived in for a kiss on our mouths and in them.

_Was it because he loved to hear me scream his name in pleasure?_

The second day we met, he told me his name. It was beautiful, if not a bit unusual, though it didnt matter to me. And week after we knew each other, we made love, and I spent the whole time screaming and whispering that name into the hot atmosphere.

It felt painful, amazing, horrible, and pleasureable all at once. I would think of more adjectives if I could, but the whole thing of it was just so indescribable. A virgin can only say so much about their first time.

Our bodies lay pressed together, sweat dripping down our chests with our breathing gettting back to its original pace. Even i had gotten a little breathless during the event, my head laying on his unclothed chest that rose and sank. He stroked my hair, brushing my silvery bangs out of my sweat-soaked face.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked in a raspy voice, offering me a sexy grin.

I traced my fingertips over his collarbone in aimless figures, smiling. "Never been better," I replied, kissing him on the lips.

_I think I know..._

And everytime we kissed, it drew me back to our first time, when we had a good idea of what each other's lips were like, but kissing them somehow made it clearer of it. Our first time, when we wanted so much but didnt know exactly what to give back in return, because we both wanted to enjoy it. My first kiss with my first lover was something I didnt think i would forget or something I'd want to replace.

Yet by the next year I already wanted it out of my memories, to disappear along with anything else in my mind that resembled him in any shape or form.

And some time more, when I met a boy with chocolate-brown hair and sapphire blue eyes, and sat on a bed with him, our mouths pressed together...

...I already replaced my first kiss - with something I think is even more magical and meaningful.

_...Its because he could see right through me, into my soul, but not so he could know me. Not so he could love me..._

_...So he could manipulate me. So he could kill me._

_**.:.:.::.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

**Lauren: **And there we have it! You know, perhaps since I got into this, I might have an intermission like this again - in order for us to delve deeper into Riku's memories of his past, with the man that kills him!

And just who is this man? LOL, i practically blanked his name throughout the whole story, didnt I?! Well, make your assumptions, people and if you get it right, I might toss out something good your way! (Has no idea how to reward people). DX

Until next time, my beautiful and faithful readers!


	9. Verse Eight

**A/N:** Another month come and gone. It is almost Valentine's Day. A day for love, a day for lov-ERS, and a day to update a vampire romance fic starring Sora and Riku!!! -cheers like a maniac-

Jesus, i know I said I'd update next year, but with uplifting reviews by people like you, I couldnt resist! On that note, I'd really like to say...

Thank you for the chocolate and cake, **_SusupendedSilverWing _**(aka, Zexion-chan! X3). It was much appreciated and for that I give you GIR-made tacos!!!! (hopefully you know who that is) XXD

Ps, _**GOMENASAI!!!!**_ I didnt realize that last chapter in the Winter intermission I had so many uncapitalized capitals!!! The keys here in the library are bad, so I apologize SO BADLY if it happens again this chapter!!! Now, then.

Enjoy.

**_V3R53 319H+_**

The kiss was over as soon as it began. So quick, Sora couldnt help but be a little disappointed - he hardly had the chance to even close his eyes! And yet, at the same time, the kiss had quickly taken over the little brunet's thought process and had his wires short-circuiting, electrifying waves shocking his heart to an overdrive. And there sat Riku, pulling his lips away from Sora, eyes glazed over with an expression he couldnt read.

Then that sweet scent again - that overwhelming aroma that left Sora slightly dizzy if not light-headed. It was like honey dripping onto blossomed sakuras, Sora decided with his lack of voabrulary to come up with anything that made actual sense.

Riku, still recovering from the multiple flashbacks he had, all of a sudden blurted out, "Sora, what do you think of me?"

The brunet blinked, heart racing like a squirrel on crack once again. "What do I think of you?" he repeated dumbly. Well, geez, where to _start_ is more like it!

Riku nodded, staring intently into Sora's eyes, almost searching. "Do you...like me? Do you love me? Because I love you, Sora - I've..." He hesitated, then slowly laid on a shocked Sora's skinny chest, his right ear pressed onto the rapid thumping of his heartbeat. He whispered now, oh-so-softly, "I've felt this before, I think - this sense of trust, of that I'll give every part of myself to you...But you're special.

"So," he continued, moving over till his nose brushed Sora's jaw and his lips grazed his neck. Oh, how fast the brunet's heart was racing...It was...alluring - in a dangerous way. From beneath the tan skin a long blue vein rose up to the surface, peeking up.

It was then Riku was realived he fed earlier and was still full from the blood of the blonde girl, yet his mouth began to water all the same. Goddamn, was Sora's scent captivating, it wouldnt be much just to...No, Riku quickly shook those thoughts out of his head and tried again. "So, what do you view me as? Do you think I'm beautiful?" He took hold of Sora's warm hand and placed it under his shirt, making contact with his contrstingly cold skin. "Do you like my body?"

Sora flushed to the point it rivaled the reddest blood (and excuse the pun with the vampire next to him, this author must add). Half-willingly, his hand roamed Riku's strong stomach as Riku's hand directed him, feeling every firm muscle of his abs. Only then did it strike him that his pants were getting considerably tighter...

Riku's teeth throbbed once again and his gums began to tingle as his previously concealed fangs grew. He felt the teen's hand under his shirt begin to twitch a bit and how his body was beginning to shake. And in his eyes was a look Riku knew all-too-well. His chest twisted painfully. The silveret cast his eyes downward and gently removed Sora's hand from him, placing it in both of his pale ones.

"Or...do you think I'm..." He shifted his head a bit so his misty hair would whip in front of his face, covering his mouth and more importantly, his fangs. "...repulsive? Are you scared of me, Sora? Yes, I'm scary, arent I? I know I am."

Sora let out a quiet breath of relief when Riku stopped making him touch him. He couldnt help the fact he wasnt used to contact like that - not being basically the school's biggest loser _and _vigin. Bu then at the silveret's last few sentences he felt himself widen his eyes. Him? Riku Oni? _Repulsive and scary_? Yeah, right. Okay, maybe with a few pedophile traits here and there he was a bit iffy, but repulsive? Sora had never seen anyone so beautiful in his entire life!

"Do you think that because of what happened with your parents?" Sora found himself asking softly, hoping he making it sound as gentle as possible.

Riku blinked, or so it looked like from under his bangs, but other than that, no other movement was made. What he did notice, too, however, was that the silveret's breathing was getting slightly hitched. Sora frowned, moving a little closer, reaching out a hand - the one that wasnt caressed by Riku's - and made to wipe away his hair, staring intently at him...

_When you walk away,_

_You dont hear me say, "Please, oh baby, dont go."_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It hard to let it go_

Sora jumped at the sound of his cellphone ringin, Kairi's ringtone playing from inside his now glowing pocket. "Crap," he murmured, blushing in embarrassment as he retrieved the phone and answered it. "Kai?" he said into it.

"_Sora? Sora, you're _**still**_ in there?!"_ Kairi's frantic high voice shreiked in his ear. "_What are you doing? Havent you taken care of business?! Arent you coming out?"_ She then gasped and the brunet could envision her jumping up and down and waving her hands around like a lunatic. "_Unless that guy is keeping you there! He is, isnt he? holding you against your will?! Oh my **GAWD!!!"**_

"Please tell your friend i can hear her," Riku stated flatly as he seemed a little more normal now, raising a silver brow at the device Sora held.

"_Oh no, Sora! what should I do?! Should I call the police?! Get Leon? Sora, are you coming out?!_" he could hear her voice cracking and he knew it was about time he said something as he nodded at Riku wordlessly.

"Kairi, calm down," he said assuringly and as quiet as possible. It seemed weird to have Riku suspect that his friend thought he was a rapist. "I'm still here, but I'm okay, dont worry. Listen, if i leave now, will it make you feel better?"

"**_Y-YES!"_** she chocked out in between almost-sobs.

"All right. Give me ten minutes."

"_Ten minutes, Sora, thats it! If not, I'm calling the authorities and Leon_!" she promised.

The brunet sighed. "Fine, its a deal then," he said, and then hung up the phone.

"Who is she?" Riku asked as Sore got up, his eyes narrowed dangerously and with an intensity he had yet to see.

"Ah, a life-long friend of mine - Kairi Hikaru," he answered, then shuiffled his feet idly. "Um, I sorta promised her I'd go to meet her-"

"_Just a friend_?" Riku snapped, eyes never leaving Sora now even as he stood in the doorway. "Nothing else?"

Sora's cheeks flamed up in shock. "Wha-what? With K-kairi? No! I've never liked her that way, no!"

Then, with speed Sora couldnt fathom, Riku was suddenly in front of him, jade orbs stoic with a pale hand on either of his shoulders. He was suddenly pushed into the wall, his heart thudding in a panic mode and sapphire eyes wide in disbelief.

"_Are you lying_? _**Don't lie**_! _Do you love her_?" He roared, sharp nails digging into Sora's skin painfully even with the clothing on him and he cried out. Riku paid no heed - never mind almost having drank from the teen, he'd rather have killed him himself than see him with another person. A person not at all him, at that! He pressed Sora onto the wall, his nails tearing slowly into the brunet's flesh. "_Sora, answer me!_"

"Ow, please, Riku! Please, let me go!" Sora siad, scared shitless as tears began to cloud his vision. "Ngh, it hurts! Please, let me go! I-I dont love her, okay?! _I dont love her!!"_ He dared to open his eyes and saw the sheer rage on the silveret's face, almost animalistic. His heart stopped, and he let out a whimper.

Riku froze suddenly, eyeing the tears that were running slowly down Sora's red cheeks. Wait, tears? When..when had he started crying? He looked into Sora's eyes and saw they were steadily getting crimson as well and swelling up. Then he recognized this position and pulled away, breathing hard. Sora ran out into the hallway, a considerable distance from the man before him, who showed to action to stop him.

Riku stayed where he stood and shook his head. "Oh, God...oh, God, please, Sora, i'm sorry, I'm so so sorry!" He put his face in his hands, still shaking it. "Crap, crap, crap! Sora, please...please come here. I take it back, I swear I do!" He resurfaced, reaching out a hand and hoping desparately that the young brunet would take it. "please, you dont know how hard this is for me..."

"Maybe I would if you'd just tell me what this is all about!" Sora hissed, his hands rubbing his punctured skin on his elbows, which he noted gratefully werent bleeding but there were deep crescent shapes over it. "Riku..." He hesitated, looking down, wondering if what he was about to say was the right thing to be spoken...or even if it was true. He hoped it was. He took a deep breath, still rubbing his shoulders slowly.

"Riku, do you realize even though we've met on these questionable terms, I'd still like to trust you? I dont know much about you, but i'd still like to trust you. So," he sighed, blushing as he did so, "If you're gonna continue all this touchy-feely, weird..."

"...PDA?" Riku quipped, albeit quietly and awkwardly as he dropped his hand, slightly deflated.

The blush deepened but the owner of it nonetheless nodded. "Yes, PDA. If you love me as much as you say you do, then respect my privacy and personal business. And of course, you're gonna have to trust me, too, y'know?"

"Yes," Riku replied politely. "I'm sorry i didnt before, but...but the thought of someone else having your heart instead of me...it made me...upset."

"And just a little scary," Sora whispered.

Riku chuckled darkly. "I told you I was, didnt I?" He then gave the brunet a long look, staring him up and down. "Can I...Can I hold you? Just for awhile, before you go again?"

Sora felt warm all over at this request, then, as if pulled by an invisible force, walked slowly back over to the silveret. He stopped when their shoes met, their bodies only about four or five inches away from each other. Seeing Sora's acceptance, Riku wrapped his arms around him, bringing his burning body to his frozen one. He rubbed his nose into the soft brown locks, inhaling the intoxicating scent of him and trying to memorize every feel, look and smell of him. Electrifying sensations jolted through both of their bodies, sending their hearts into a hyperactive roller-coaster they wanted never to end.

But it had to.

"If you come again tomorrow, I'll tell you everything," Riku promised, his hands gliding across Sora's back as he spoke. "I think you deserve to know why I love you, and why I need you..."

Sora, who - meanwhile - had been buried into Riku's chest, nodded slowly. "O..Okay."

"But I feel I should tell you, Sora. You...If you come, there's no going back. There's only two choices after you do and only two outcomes based on your decision. Will you still do it?" Riku, who was never much a believer in God and even less now that he was cursed and damned, silently prayed to whatever icon of belief there was that sora would still accept him.

Next to him, the brunet pushed away gently albeit reluctantly, even if he wouldnt admit it. "Listen, Riku...I dont know what you're talking about," he said, but then panicked when he saw the dejected look on the silveret's face, and so he added hastily, "But I-I'll still come. If it'll make you happy..." He feared that having no blush on his face was impossible around Riku, hence the red stain across his cheeks and bridge of his nose.

Riku then grabbed Sora back into an embrace, their bodies crushed together as Riku smiled, flashing his perfect white teeth. "It will - It'll make me so happy," he declared, then leaned down to capture Sora's lips.

But then Sora got out of the grip, blushing madly once again as he said quickly, "M-My ten minutes are almost up..." He began to walk down the staircase, Riku behind him and said as he walked out the door, "Till tomorrow, then?"

"I'll be counting the seconds," the breath-taking silveret replied with a sweet grin.

Sora nodded, bowing slightly before turning and running off to meet his friend, unable to contain all this new information he received.

_.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:_

**Me: **Yo, happy Friday the 13th, everyone! Is anyone gonna go see the movie? XD

I am worthy of a review? I'm sorry for the choppiness of it all! DX -wails-


	10. Verse Nine

**A/N; AND NOW WE ENTER THE MODE OF INTRODUCING LEON!!! -CHEERS- **Yeah, I noticed he hasnt gotten face-time yet. i figured, hey, what better way to get him on the scene? LOL i shouldnt've cheered, though. I dont even like Leon. I. HATE. HIM. -runs from Leon lovers- But anyways....

Also, I've come to a conclusion that I'll start updating about once a month now. I have several other stories and am currently working three other projects which I hope to publish sometime in May. I hope this doesnt strike as terrible to you people. _**Ya'll are the best in the world!!**_

So, once a month from here on. I'll be able to stick to that. -smiles- And I'm also trying to get more conflict in the story. I already had one panned out from the start. However, that wont be for another....two? Three chapters? Something like that. DX Excuse my unpreparedness!!!

Enjoy.

Ps, this is edited version. Arigato _**CloudyMorning-san**_ for informing me of my Japanese errors –bows- x3

_**V3r53 u!n3 (Verse Nine)**_

"Master, if you don't mind me saying," Yuna began the following evening, hands over each other. "I've noticed that, unlike the other humans you chose before - you're treating Sora Strife with patience and care."

Riku ceased re-sewing his head back to his neck and gazed at the brunette priestess in the mirror thoughtfully. "You think so?" he replied absently, hardly aware of that fact. Thinking it over, the faces of his past almost-lovers flashed through his mind - how quickly he made the process then! Sometimes he wouldn't be with a person for more than a week! Every year he went through about seven or eight victims.

The silveret shrugged at that, then smiled a bit. "I suppose I do," he said, picking up the thick needle and thread once more and sliding it into his flesh.

"You're very certain about him, arent you?" she added, taking a seat next to him.

"Very. He said he'd come tonight," Riku recalled, twisting his face in concentration as he tried to reswe the back of his head, the most difficult part since he couldnt actually see it. "and Sora doesnt seem like the type of person to go back on his word - at the most, I think he's just afraid. And who wouldnt be, Yuna-? Ow!" He exclaimed, more in surprise than in pain as the needle nicked him.

"You must be so happy," Yuna said, gently taking the needle from the vampire's hand and settling it down on the dresser. She took a small hankerchief out of her skirt pocket and patted the blood off of his finger. It smeared black. "To think," she put the cloth away and resumed the chore for him, tying his silver hair back. "After all this time....You finally found...the one."

"Yes. Do...you think he thinks of me as often as I think of him?" Riku wondered, eyes half-lidded and downcast in a dreamy rapture. "I cant stop thinking of him. Even as I lay in my coffin sleeping, I dream of him."

Yuna nodded, empathetic, as the cut the thread off. "Done."

"Thanks."

He got up and looked out the window at the sinking sun. "this time, I wont be betrayed," he commented darkly. "If Sora doesnt make the choice I want him to, I'll be the one who does the back stabbing..." He felt the tips of his sharp fangs with his tongue.

Yuna stared at him worriedly. "But like you said," she interjected, "he's not like that." She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder in solace. "Master, I'm fairly certain things will progress smoothly. You will be free."

Riku's gaze softened as he turned to his caretaker. A somber look crossed his face. "Yes, though...my freedom only for him to be caged?" He wrapped his arms around her small body, sighing as he rested his cheek onto her soft breast. "Yuna...what do you think Sora will do once I tell him what happens after I perform my Kiss?"

The priestess furrowed her eyebrows, but tried not to let her worry show in her voice. "It'll be overwhelming, but I'm confident that Sora Strife will do what is best for Master," she half-lied. She really did want to believe in the young boy, but...that was the thing. Yuna also knew that the concept would frighten a fragile mortal like him.

"He'll do it," she said, then set her lips in a thin line as Riku smiled at this reassurance, embracing her once again. Yuna downcast her eyes sympathetically.

_...Even though he'll be condemned to Hell._

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

_He kissed me- he __**kissed**__ me_, was all Sora could think about as he lay on his bed. Even when he met up with an extremely relieved Kairi, it seemed the only image Sora was able to conjure up in his mind was the way Riku leaned onto him; how his luminous jade orbs became concealed under milky lids; and, of course, how those thin, drool-worthy lips inched toward his own until finally meeting in such a captivating and alluring manner.

The brunet shifted above his mattress, pulled he covers tighter towards him, then gave up trying to sleep and tossed his blankets to the side. He sighed, rubbing his eyes and stretching.

"How am I ever gonna get any sleep if I keep thinking about him?" Sora chastised himself, pouting, before a knock sounded at his door, making him jump.

"Sora? Are you still awake?"

Recognizing the voice, sora calmed down. "Er, yeah. Didja wanna come in?"

There was no vocal response, instead the knob turned and clicked as the door opened, revealing the brunet's older brother. He didnt look much like Sora or their mother, Aerith - his hair a darker brown than theirs - but he held many of Cloud's strong, chiseled features around the face and toned muscles from working in the dojo. His eyes were a stormy gray that were quite handsome unless he was angry. And a long, thin scar ran diagonally across his nose from a fight he had a few years ago on the streets.

No doubt Squall Leonhart Strife was totally hot-looking and it was times like this that Sora wondered why he didnt receive any of those 'good-looking' genes.

But, whatever, this was all beside the point.

The older brunet stared at the younger, an awkward shift in his steps as he sat beside the teen. "Hey, um," he hesitated, rubbing the back of his neck. "I came to see if you were awake, because I...I need to talk to you."

A heart-to-heart? This was new, since Leon wasnt much of a talker, even when their parents were alive. For some odd reason, it was always like he was hiding something from the rest of the family...like he had a great weight on his shoulders. But Sora was open to these things, so he nodded, going along with it. "Whats up?"

Leon exhaled audibly through his nose as he attempted to grasp for words. "Listen, I noticed that you havent really been yourself lately ever since you paid your respe....I mean, visited Mom and Dad." Putting down his hand, he looked over at Sora seriously. "Is there something thats...bothering you? Do you want to talk?"

The younger brunet blinked in surprise, noticing for the first time his behavior had been out-of-place for the past two weeks. Last week he had stayed at Kairi's - needing her comfort over his own silent brother's Then before that was his whole run-in moments with Riku, and that had been enough in itself to make him so spacey-outy. And after all that, Leon _actually_ noticed?

"I havent been acting strange," Sora tried to reassure. Then he fidgeted a bit anxiously. "At least, I dont _think_ I have..."

"You've been quiet," Leon pointed out.

"Its a crime to be quiet? Everyone gets quiet."

The older brunet raised a skeptical brow. "Sora, you're _never_ quiet," he said.

"Lies!" the teen exclaimed humorously, attempting to brighten the mood. It seemed to work as a small chuckled escaped his older brother.

"Then what was that outburst?" he inquired.

Sora burrowed in a ball, hugging his knees to his chest - he didnt exactly want to admit defeat yet. "I dunno..." he pouted.

Leon sighed again and sat close enough to Sora to a point where they touched. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked again, and when the younger brunet looked up, he was taken aback at the slightly softer look in those cloudy eyes. Was Leon...actually worried? Sure, it wasnt like he loathed the younger or anything, but they didnt actually 'bond' often.

Leon broke the stare, then spoke. "Its been months," he began, tossing a brown lock out of his face, "since the accident happened. Sora, are you listening?"

The teen nodded attentively.

"I just want you to know, Otouto-san, that even though Mom and Dad are gone...you still have me." Leon took the opportunity to let this information sink into his brother's brain before continuing. "As your older brother, its, of course, my duty to take care of you. But I want you to know I'm...slightly worried about you - as the human I am.

"So I want you to be happy, and not dwell on things that...arent your fault."

Sora's sapphire eyes widened. Leon thought...he thought that he was upset about his parents death! Well, that wouldnt be too far off, would it? The whole reason Sora went to the graveyard that day two weeks ago was because he was still upset....still grieving....

...and still _blaming_. Blaming himself that his parents were killed. It was all his fault, he knew. The police found a wrecked car and two bloody, mattered bodies massacred a few feet away from their vehicle. the authorities believed to be the person to have crashed into them to have driven off, apparently unscathed to have escaped like that. Leon came to pick him up across town, eyes distant and chest rising up and down quickly, heaving his breaths. A man about the older's age occupied the seat next to Leon, a solemn look about his eyes. Sora sat in the back seat, confused. Werent his parents supposed to have come pick him up...? And who was this man?

_"Leon...?"_ he had begun to question.

Stormy eyes narrowed before closing, a single translucent tear falling down his cheek. _"I'll tuck you in tonight,"_ was all he said as the stranger man gently offered a hand to hold - Leon didnt pull away. And he did comply with his offer, though Sora wondered why. He wondered why he parents werent home and why Leon insisted to sleep next to him - with him. The man had gone home on Leon's request - more like insistence. Sora didnt see another tear escape from Leon's eyes, but he did hear the struggled breaths.

"_Mom and Dad...they got in an accident,_" Leon whispered slowly, wrapping a free arm across his younger brother's torso. Sora's brows furrowed - the true meaning behind the words hadnt sunk in yet. The older Strife went on, "_They got taken to the hospital, but...I'm sorry, I wont sugar-code this, Sora, but...There were too many wounds_..._So much blood. It was inevitable. They didnt make it._"

It was silent for a long while, and it was then Sora realized he wasnt even breathing. As he inhaled to fill his lungs, tears immediately exited, flowing down his eyes in salty rivers. A cry escaped his lips but they soon morphed into multiple sobs - and very soon he was bawling. For the first time since he was a toddler, Sora wanted Leon to hold him. Hold him in his strong, protective arms. Leon encased him securely, tucking his head in the crook of the older's neck.

Sora kept screaming numerous nothings, things like "_When?!", "Lying! You're lying!_". He clawed at his brother's nightshirt, literally clinging to him. "_Come back!_" he hollered. "_Make them come back! Leon_!"

A sympathetic stare had bore across his brother's countenance. His face burrowed Sora's unkempt brown hair. The wails didnt die down all night, but Leon was patient. Not only that, he was also a child of those who had passed - his parents. Leon was also empathetic - he knew Sora's pain, if not a tad more, with the secret he had hidden and never revealed. Into his younger brother's hair, Leon whispered softly,

"_Shou ga nai...Otouto-chan_**(1)**."

_I needed so much help that day_, Sora recalled, brought back to the reality of the present. Inside him, his heart twisted about at the mere memory of Leon's sad eyes, the protection he wanted to secure Sora with, and the screams he had emitted in sorrow. The younger brother gazed back up at the older, true clarity breached within them. _He just doesnt want me to go through that pain again. I just stayed at home for weeks, crying my fluids out and I absolutely refused to go to the funeral. Because then...I might've broken again._

Sora smiled at Leon reassuringly. "It has nothing to do with that, Onii-chan," he explained, wanting nothing more than for that look in his brother's eyes to disappear. "I do miss them...alot," his eyes watered, voice wavering in just the slightest, but he continued. He had weeks to cry, so he wasnt going to start again now. "But its nothing. Probably just some teenage mood-swings I have."

Leon widened his eyes in surprise. Then his face turned kind, a most uncharacteristic feature upon him. He got up. "Sure, mood-swings. At the peak of adulthood, arent you?" He ruffled Sora's hair roughly, making it messier than before.

"Ack!" the younger exclaimed. He straightened up to chastise the older when he found Leon was already at his door.

Smiling, he had one hand on the knob. "Oyasuminasai**(2),"** he said softly, giving Sora the cloaked affection on his face that only an older brother could give to his younger.

Sora beamed, fixing his hair back as best as he could. "Heh...yeah, oyasuminasai," he returned, opening his mouth to say more, but then reconsidered. He pulled open his blankets and buried himself beneath them, getting comfortable. Leon nodded, closing the door behind him.

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

The following day, Sora felt as if the school day couldnt get any slower. Classes dragged throughout the day, and it didnt help that Kairi all-of-a-sudden developed a tendency to hover over him and inspect his every move. She insisted that he never be concerned with Riku ever again.

"No matter if he's giving you some sappy sob story with his parents," she said, a determined expression on her face. "Anyone could make something up about their life when you dont REALLY know them! And I dont think you know him!"

Sora looked over at his friend, unnerved. "You werent there, though, Kairi," he tried to explain. "There was pain - _true pain_ - in his eyes. It made me so sad to hear how...broken his voice was. And him not going to school, living in shadows...Doesnt it seem like he's been forgotten, somehow? I cant help but feeling sympathetic. Kairi, wouldnt you?" He gave her an almost pleading look in his sapphire eyes.

Kairi twisted her pink lips into a frown, trying her hardest not to be fazed. "You can act like something hurts you," she concluded. "I mean sob story plus pedophile actions....It doesnt match to me."

"Japan's, like, the _safest _place in the world, Kai."

The maroon-haired girl wagged a single finger. "I wouldnt be too sure about that - havent you been listening to news reports lately?" At her friend's blank shake of his head, she went on, "Dont you remember? You were the one who told me about those two teenagers that supposedly got killed."

Sora hesitated. "They never technically found the bodies," he recalled vaguely.

"But there was supposed evidence of _blood_," Kairi countered. "Near the - listen up now - _**Kura **_church! Now, does that or does that not say something? Isn't Kura church the inhabitence of your little boyfriend?"

Sora ignored her dis, saying, "Supposed evidence, Kairi. Keyword: _Supposed_ - it hasnt been proven it was blood or even if it belonged to a human, much less the two teenagers that are missing." Sora fiddled with his backpack strap. "He told me to come tonight. Then he'll ex...." Beside him, his friend sighed.

"Sora, cant you see how _**worried**_ I am about you?" she asked, a plead in her tone. They stopped in the middle of the hallway, Kairi gazing at her friend intently. "This man is changing you, but you're too kind and sympathetic to let go. Just leave him _alone_."

"_**I cant**_!" Sora all but yelled. Students paused a bit, examining the pair before going on about their business. He blushed, embarrassed, but continued in a stage-whisper. "Kairi, I just...can't. I've _been_ him before, thinking I was all alone. I dont understand much about him, but I _do_ know that he needs someone to be his friend."

Kairi widened her pale blue eyes in disbelief. "I...I can't believe this!" she exclaimed, but still trying her best not to be too loud. Her hands fidgeted and waved about, unsure of what to do with themselves. "You, Sora...You really think _friendship_ is all he wants?! You told me what he did to you, what he said to you, and it is **not** cool! How can you not see it?! Sora, I...!" Then, without a second thought, she embraced him - arms under his, holding his chest. Sora widened his eyes in surprise, but made no move to remove his friend. They hugged before, but this one, he felt, was more caring and concerned.

"Kai..."

"It hurts me - and Leon, too I'm sure - to even _think_ of someone hurting you!" she said, her voice hoarse. "I don't know _anything_ about this man, this Riku....So can you blame me if I think he can do something bad to you? All I have are your descriptions and _I dont like him_! You worry me, Sora! You make me worry for you! Dont go..."

Sora's heart hammered guiltily for knowing he was the reason his friend was so disdrought. She was shaking her head in his chest and quietly he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry, Kairi," he said, wishing there was some way he could really express it - really show there was no need to be so concerned over him.... He swallowed the saliva in his mouth.

"Say, would you feel better if maybe you came with me?" he asked of her softly. Kairi stopped moving for a moment, then slowly detatched herself from the brunet. Her eyes locked on to his mirroring ones. Sora nodded encouragingly. "Please, Kairi, come with. Then you'll see Riku for who he is, and I'm sure you'll see him the way I do - just a normal guy who's...isolated and wants someone to care for." Sora noted how perhaps he should keep the whole Riku loving him thing to himself. "He'd feel better if you were his friend as well."

"....I would feel better...." Kairi said finally, swinging on towards going along with the plan. She furrowed her maroon brows, then looked at Sora inquiringly. "You dont think he'll get mad?"

A flash of what Riku was like after Kairi had called yesterday blitzed through his mind. would he be like that again...? He was already pretty upset when his friend just called - how would he react when he arrived, with her right by his side?

_"The...The thought of someone else having your heart...instead of me...."_

He wouldnt do anything - not if I'm not in love with Kairi or anything. But should I hold off until he tells me everything today? And perhaps I should give him some warning as well....

"Sora?"

"Okay, how about this, Kairi," Sora began, formulating a compromise. "What if I go today, tell him you're coming, and next time I visit, we both go together?"

"What? What happened to today?" she asked. Then a peeved glare flashed in her eyes again. "Dont tell me he's treating you like a possession and he wont like me!"

"No, its not that," the brunet explained calmly, holding his hands up innocently. "Its just...he asked only for me. It'd be rude if I brought you out of the blue."

"So I'm a nuisence?" Kairi clarified flatly, a brow arching.

Sora sighed, but a small smile ghosted over his lips. "You're never a nuisence...Will you be happy if I said I'll call you again?"

Her eyes brightened again and she pulled out her neon pink cell phone. "_**YES!**_" she exclaimed happily. "I'll call every five minutes so that if he tries anything, I'll know! I'll know immediately."

Her hyperness alarmed Sora all of a sudden and he gripped her shoulders so she'd calm down. "Hold on , hold on," he stopped her. "Dont do that, please Kairi. I'll call you."

"But...But..." she stuttered. "He'll do something!"

"I swear, if he does, I'll scream," the brunet attempted to reassure.

Kairi considered this, then nodded. "You _do_ scream pretty loud...." she recalled, and nodded again. "Fine, I'll wait in front of the church, then."

_This is probably as good as its going to get.._.Sora thought and extended his hand. "Shake on it?" And Kairi took it, fervently shaking their hands up and down. As they resumed walking down the hallway, both assured, Sora wondered,

_I wonder what it is Riku wants to tell me...What reason could there possibly be to love me? The way he said it....It was like its something he has to do - like a chore_. A pang of hurt suddenly stabbed its way into Sora's heart. _Is that true? Is loving me just a chore? Then he'd be exactly as Kairi suspects him... _He downcast his sapphire eyes. _I suppose I'll find out all tonight....But what will I do when Riku tells me..._

_...he has no actual feelings for me?_

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

**Xelruna: **Dah-dah-daaaaaaaaaaah! And there was chapter nine for you! -beams with pride- It took two days to do this, so I hope you enjoyed!Its sorta a cliffhanger, ne? I just felt I typed alot. Now I'm pooped -deflats to puddle of goo-

Sorry there's no conflict, yet, Brie-sempai. I'm trying to get to it -anime sweat drop-

So, yeah, once a month. Got it memorized? XXD

It can't be helped…Little brother

Good night


	11. Verse Ten

**A/N: **Okay, its the Saturday before Easter that I'm typing this up (though its prolly a different date by the time its published).

Ack! SO it seems Alruna Haunted has finally entered the double digits!!! w00t!! Total awesomeness. Other than that, I dont have much to say, so lets mosey on down with the show!!!

Oh, no, wait. -slaps forehead- In case anyone else was wondering, the reason Riku is stiching himself up again is because, y'know, like Sally (from Nightmare Before Christmas) he needs to be redone once in awhile. ONe reason being sometimes the stitches get loose whenever he turns his head and looks about, etc. So, yes, there ya go. If you have any more questions, go ahead and ask (apparently this is the only one of my stories ppl get confused on, lawls XD)

Enjoy.

_**V3r53 +3u (Verse Ten)**_

_Sleeping...I dream of him._

_Waking as the sun sets...His image fades._

_I'm always thinking of him...Until my mind grows wary and my heart aches._

_The moon becomes more pure as the sky is tainted such a pretty dark. I feel him closer to me._

_I pray he won't run from me. Be it from fear. Or hate. Or...disgust._

_Because..._

_A heart can only handle one illusion._

"Sora, are you leaving?" Leon Strife asked his younger brother later that evening.

Said younger brother froze mid-action from turning the front door knob. Turning around, he saw Leon raise a brow at him in question, eyes staring him down intently.

"Ah, yes," he replied awkwardly. Technically he had yet to tell his older brother about Riku and also that was the person he was going to run off to. "Kairi and I...I'm going to her apartment for a bit, okay?"

"Well, yes, but..." Leon sighed, bringing up a hand to rub his forehead in an agitated gesture. "Sora, you couldn't have told me sooner? I sort of...had something to tell you tonight and to introduce you to someone."

Sora blanched at this statement. Dammit, he was right - why hadn't he told Leon of his nightly adventures sooner? Not only would it let him have an excuse to leave now, but his older brother would understand the urgency of it all. But, alas, Sora didn't tell him so Leon didn't know that it was imperative he got going.

The brunet released his grip on the knob. "Tell me something?" he repeated dubiously. "Who's coming over?"

Now Leon hesitated and Sora could swear a trace of embarrassment was there on his brother's face. "Thats...part of what I wanted to tell you."

Sora bit his lip, more than a little torn as to what he should do. "Leon, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before when you already had something in your mind, but..." He gestured to the door. "I really need to go."

The regular stern look came back to Leon's countenance as he frowned. "Sora whats so important with Kairi that it rules over what I need to tell you?" he asked indignantly.

"Its... well its just..." Sora exhaled loudly, almost in exasperation. "Look, Leon its really, really important. Please, please...C-can it at least wait until I get back?"

"Well, I..." Leon considered this, running a free hand through his thick brown locks as his younger brother waited for his answer as patiently as possible.

"Fine," the older said in defeat. Raising a warning finger, he reminded, "But remember - you _have_ to come back. I'll give you a curfew. You have until...8:30, alright?"

Sora calculated the time and nodded, waving as he bolted out the door. Okay, about two hours - that should be ample time, right? Yes, plenty of time, actually. Whatever it was Riku wanted to tell him couldn't be that long... A twang of worry suddenly struck his chest.

Oh, yeah, that's right. Sora had his own theory about Riku's confession: All the touching, the kiss, the sweet words... What if it was all a facade? And that Riku perhaps _liked_ him but didn't _love_-like him - wasn't _in love_ with him.

"Ah!" Sora exclaimed, his heart skipping a beat before pulsating twice as fast. A realization came to him, one that had him blushing hard. This was...the first time he considered the possibility of Riku being 'in love' with him. Well, sure, he knew the mysterious silveret was at least attracted to him in some way - that much couldn't be denied. But...'in love' suddenly seemed like the two biggest and most confusing words for Sora's mind to wrap around.

"....How...stupid," the brunet murmured to himself. So what if Riku didn't love him? Its not like he was gonna die or something. There had been no relationship - therefore, he couldn't get heart-broken over such a non-existent and trivial thing.

Besides, if Riku truly didn't like him that way, then that was just one less thing on his mind. Not to mention the announcement - could it be called that? - that Leon had prepared for him...

Oh, he was in the outskirts of the graveyard. When hadn't he noticed the nearly bare trees and crumbling tombstones around him? Oh, well. Now Kairi had to be around here somewhere...

"Sora!" came Kairi's breathless voice behind him. He turned quickly as she ran over, waving and panting. When she was a foot away from him, she put her hands on her thighs, breathing hard. "Ah...! I was - ha - waiting for you! I got a little - heh - worried so I was all over the - ha - place!"

Sora couldn't help but smile. "Heh, obviously," he said through a chuckle. His friend's expectation was something he should've seen coming but they were a bit funny to him - especially since she went running through a graveyard to find him. "Sorry, though. Leon sort of held me up."

Breath regained, the maroon-haired girl asked, "So you're going to the church now?"

Sora nodded slowly, licking his suddenly dry lips. "Just wait at the gates for me, okay?"

"....Okay," his friend replied, crestfallen. "But...how long are you planning to stay? I mean, I'm a big girl and all - I can take care of myself out here, but..." Her voice got quieter as she went along.

The brunet shrugged. "However long it takes for Riku to say what he has to say," he replied honestly. "But, if it makes you feel better, Leon told me he had plans for us tonight. He told me to be home by 8:30, so I'll be here about...ten minutes before then." He paused, gauging for his friend's reaction as the wind blew steadily around them.

"O....Okay, Sora. I'll wait," she said, making Sora surprised by how easily she submitted and didn't insist he come sooner. He nodded nonetheless; glad to be off the hook.

"See you then, Kai-chan," he told her, smiling.

"Huh?" She blinked in surprise, her blue orbs widening. "Sora, you haven't called me that in years..." She chuckled, then, almost solemnly, she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "I hope that's not a sign or something."

"He's a normal guy," Sora insisted for the up-tenth time, placing an indignant hand on his hip.

"Yes, yes, you've informed me of that," she sighed. After another pause, she stuttered, "W-well, I...I shouldn't keep you." She held up a hand in a wave. "Bye, Sora."

He nodded, turning around towards the Kura Church. "Bye."

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

Yuna watches from her vantage point in her second floor window. She keeps her green and blue eyes fixated on Sora Strife's approaching form. There is no hesitation in his steps, no looking back to the woods and safe town whence he came.

_Comes of his own free will_, she reminds herself and closes her eyes, turning away from the stained-glass window. _He comes willingly to help my master. My foster son. My reason to protect in this life. Sora Strife has come for him, not knowing what will happen nor what will be revealed and said._

"First test," she says to herself as she walks out of her room's and towards her vampire's. "He passes."

_However, many of the others passed this one as well._

She paused before her master's door - only for a moment - and knocked gently. Knowing he was listening, Yuna informed, hope in her voice, "Sora Strife has arrived."

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

Sora halted as he stepped onto the church's stone steps, sapphire eyes widening a bit.

Breathless, he asks, "Were you...waiting for me?"

Riku Oni stood there, leaning against the church doors and arms crossed, and expression of something between contentment and happiness on his face. Sora noted how in one of his hands he held a thorn less black rose.

"Not long," the silveret assured, smiling, even chuckling a bit light-heartedly. As Sora came towards him, Riku held out the hand with the rose, meeting one of Sora's hands to give it to him. "Here, this is for you."

The flower now in his hand, Sora examined it dubiously. "Ah...it's...black," he commented, raising a brow.

"Actually," Riku began quickly, chuckling again. "It's an alruna."

"Eh....?"

"An alruna," the silveret repeated. Beckoning the brunet to him, he gestured to the dark petals. "Its not completely black - there's tingle of a really dark red and purple near the edges. Can you see?"

Not really is what Sora wanted to say, but then he stared at it and gazed at it in closer observation. "Oh!" he exclaimed in clarity as he spotted the when the flower became the slightest shades of black, to a poisoned purple, then a stained red. It blended nicely enough and Sora couldn't help but gawk at its beauty. "Wow, it's... Actually pretty," he admitted, face growing warm. Guys weren't supposed to receive flowers, but...whatever.

"Glad you like it," Riku said. "You wouldn't believe how hard it was to get it."

"Are they rare or something?"

"Well..." He got closer to the brunet, voice getting softer. "Most people wouldn't want it. It's such an odd rose, really. It's beauty allures one unfortunate enough to come across it. Old legends say that an incubus or an succubus inhabits it. You know what those are, don't you?"

Uncertainly and shyly, Sora replied, "They're some weird spirit-demon thing, I think. Don't they like...Rape a person and steal their soul?"

"Something to that extent."

With this new knowledge, Sora re-examined the rose, wondering if this was true for this one. For some odd reason, it seemed like anything could be believable around a strange person like Riku.

Seeing the disbelief on his face, Riku asked through a smirk, "So, do you still like it?"

Sora hesitated a moment. "Er..." _Well, it_ is _just a tale_, he reminded himself. _Plus._.. "You said it was hard to get, and yet you got it to give to me. And whatever legends they were - it's a legend. A long time ago." He inclined forward a bit, giving a sort of half-bow to the handsome silveret. "Thank you."

Riku cocked his head, taken slightly aback, but only smiled with happiness at this acceptance. "Would you like to come inside now? I imagine you've had the trek." He opened the doors to the church, allowing the two inside, Sora first.

It was night and the church was completely empty except for one woman who kneeled in front of a wooden bench, facing the giant cross in front of the building, on it, held the Christians' Jesus, crucified. As the pair approached the staircase, Sora recognized her to be the same young woman who escorted him yesterday and treated him so generously. Yes, same light-brown hair, cream-coloured skin and priestess attire - tight-wrapped white top, a flowing violet skirt with flowers embroidered and black boots. She sat, praying. The priestess - Riku's caretaker and foster mother.

Her hands were clasped together in prayer, eyes closed and rose-pink lips sealed together. Sora couldn't help but think that although she looked more...human - for lack of better word - than Riku, her appearance was still equally stunning. Y'know, even though she was a girl.

"Yuna, aren't you tired?" Riku asked out of nowhere.

Eyes still closed, she replied softly, "The night is young. I'm not yet wary..." Peeking one eye - a lily green one - open, she offered the captivated brunet a smile. "Welcome, Sora Strife. Be sure to tell me if you need anything, alright?"

"Ah," Sora blinked, then merely nodded as Riku quickly added his own nod - albeit a tart one - and led him back towards the staircase.

"She's...Wow," Sora found himself saying, twiddling with the alruna stem feebly between his fingers.

"Lovely sight, isn't she?" Riku concluded for him, setting himself on the bed in the room. It was recognized once again as the room Sora first found himself in about two weeks ago. Same black laces and sewn blankets, same rose-stained glass and wooden crosses. A nostalgic feeling erupted somewhere in Sora's chest.

He nodded, making himself a place next to the silveret, although placing himself closer than he previously had in the past.

_This can't be all bad, I mean, if he's given me a rose_, Sora noted, butterflies soaring about in his heart. _Can this be what he does to me? Have I actually really fallen in love with him...?_ He decided to take a peek at the beautiful man sitting next to him.

Yes, as per usual, he sported another choker around his neck, and black clothing was worn all around. Admittedly, this guy was darker than any normal person Sora would've hung out with at school. Yeah, as a matter of fact, he'd probably be scared shitless - he did sort of had that intimidating look about him. Even concealed behind a long-sleeved dress-up shirt, it was obvious that Riku had strong, muscular arms, there was no hiding that. But his face, that told a different story.

His eyebrows looked like they normally didn't remove themselves from their frowning state, much like how they were now, as if deep in thought. His skin was still the milky pale as when they first met - skin kissed by moonlight. Eyes...Eyes were still that unfathomable jade - a darker green when he was angry like yesterday but...tinges of blue almost seemed to be swimming in them whenever the silveret was content or...happy, maybe? Riku didn't appear to be the type that laughed or joked often, so maybe Sora should scratch that. But they were a wonderful shade of jade...kinda like they were now...

Realizing that Riku was staring back at him with the equal interest he had been giving, Sora blushed and looked further down at Riku's pasty-white hands. Ghost-blue veins ran up it, but they were hardly visible beneath all the paleness of it. He glanced away again, staring out the window and into the growing night which had barely begun, wondering what exactly he was supposed to say. Or what Riku was gonna say for that matter, since _he _was the reason Sora was here!

Meanwhile, with Riku, the euphoric feelings he got as he stared almost unconsciously into those incredible blue eyes seemed so...

_Unreal_, he concluded. Then, internally, he prayed. _Please don't let this all be another lie - another__** illusion**__. I want you. I _**need **_you. If you love me, it won't matter to you if the both of us go straight to Hell. Because somehow, we'll get through it. We'll make unbreakable promises - so unbreakable you won't help but stay with me. You'll stay forever... Sora, be real. _**Be real**_..._

Thinking he should explain all this some time, Riku began quietly, "The 11th of October - that's the date, correct?"

"Huh?" Sora asked dumbly. _Where the Hell had that come from? Well, I guess even somewhat aloof guys like him need an ice breaker..._ The brunet nodded. "Yeah, why?"

Riku put his fingertips together, eyes downcast. "Back in America - we had a custom. On the 31st of October, there was a holiday called, 'Halloween'."

Sora raised a brow, trying to ponder how this was relevant at all. "Um..."

Riku offered a smile, knowing the brunet - as a citizen of Japan - probably didn't know this Western holiday. "Here, let me explain. On Halloween, people - especially little kids - dress up all silly and scary," he said as simply put as possible and to the point. "Adults may partake in it as well, but that's beside the point. So, everyone waits until its grows dark and then they come outside, go door-to-door and get candy or whatever else the inhabitants have."

A question mark was plastered somewhere above his head, Sora knew. but hey, all he understood was that you get candy. "Um...That sounds fun," he said, trying to imagine what that'd be like.

"It is," Riku agreed, meeting his eyes, grinning. "Much more than I make it sound."

Sora nodded, wondering what it was that the silveret was driving at.

Then, he looked down, silver hair sliding down his shoulders as he hung his head, staring at his hands. Idly, he began to rub his ring finger, almost...darkly?

"I got married on that day, but here in Japan," was all he said, devoid of any particular emotion, as if the comment was just a hollow echo of something. And as the reader you'd know - it was an echo of something Riku believed was once meant to be.

Sora, on the other hand, was anything but apathetic. Blue eyes were enlarged in shock. Married?! Riku was _**married**_?! No, then why did he...? And then, he had told him that...that he loved him! No, this couldn't be true. _Who_ was Riku even married to? The brunet shook his head, confused. "W-Wait," he stuttered, heart prepared to shatter at the response it might receive. "If...if you're married...Who am I? You're not..." _Am I the person you're having an affair with...?!_ he thought.

"Please, Sora, I _was_ married," Riku clarified, holding up the hand that should've had a wedding ring on it. There was a tone in his voice like he thought the marriage had been nothing, like it was a fluke.

_Okay, okay, obviously he had issues with this person_, Sora told himself, assured by this new information. _But still...He looks so young! Why did he get married?_ He took another glance at the silveret, re-taking the mental notes in his head. _Well, maybe he wasn't the one who proposed. I guess I can't blame his ex...Anyone would jump that bridge to be with him..._

"Oh, so...alright, you got married," he said, still trying to wrap his mind against this concept.

Riku nodded. "Yes, but it wasn't a minute before the 'I do's' were exchanged that something happened," he said, tone and expression unreadable as he idly wiped the bangs from his eyes. But before Sora could say another word, Riku interrupted, "Sora, do you think that it's possible to be in love more than once? Even though your heart belonged to one person, how can you give it again to another?"

The teen blinked. Crap, what's that? Riddles? What if this was that 'only two' outcomes thing Riku was talking about? What should he say then? He made it sound like a frickin' life-death situation!

"Er...I'm sure whatever happened can be fixed," the brunet offered feebly and a bit naively.

Riku shook his head. "No, no, Sora. C'mon, think!" he insisted, taking ahold of one of his hands. The alruna dropped onto the soft mattress. "Your heart knows betrayal and pain. Your parents died. And now I want you to think about this - really ponder it: It's been some time and excluding a few tears here and there you're getting ready to let go, correct?"

"I-I...am," Sora stuttered, the highlight of yesterday reeling through his mind as Riku's face drew nearer to his.

"A heart can hardly endure one fatal blow," Riku said, hand tightening in the slightest. His voice turned sad, oh so heart-broken. "But, what would you do if, say...Your brother suddenly died?"

Sora blinked, the thought sending a cold shiver down his spine, but he didn't think any more of it as he whispered sympathetically, "Riku...what happened to you?" Sapphire orbs gazed at the other inquiringly, pleading for an answer to this question and a reason for the odd bouncing of depressing subjects.

"I...!" He paused, chest turning to ice. _No, I don't want to lose it, not in front of him..._!

He breathed quietly, not wanting anything to be broken - be it him or Sora. No, everything had to stay where it was - everything was good right now. He wanted his words chosen carefully, since he didn't want to see the kind brunet run away.

"If I told you my story, you...you have to promise something," he said, voice almost hesitant. "You have to promise 1), that you won't...leave until you hear the whole thing. The entire story, okay?"

"Okay," Sora rasped out, his mind lost now, along with most of his senses.

"And 2)," he went on. "That after the story is finished; you'll tell me if you love me or if you feel sorry for me."

_Feel sorry?_ the brunet thought, brows furrowed. "Riku...you're confusing me," he said, hoping Riku wouldn't lash out by him saying so. Quickly, he added, "You're scaring me a bit, too, but...I won't go. I won't go until I hear your story." He made himself comfortable on the bed, crossing his legs and facing the other intently.

Riku smiled, half-assured "Thank you. You're kind, Sora."

He leaned closer, but then glanced at the lone alruna lying among the black expanse of blanket.

If you wanted to put it in an analogy, the reader would have already concluded what the rose exactly represented.

If Riku was to the alruna, then his need to love was the incubus. And if this was true, then the soul taken by the incubus would be to Sora's mortality.

But it was thorn less. Riku took the time to pluck each and every one from the stem until it was bear, clean and vulnerable. It couldn't harm. Riku didn't want to be the rose, as alluring as it was. He wanted to be the stem, the thorn less stem that would never harm Sora. That wanted to love Sora...

_Because those horrid thorns... _Riku thought darkly. _Those are my lies_.

He proceeded to look back at Sora's concerned, scared, and innocent face. So innocent...

Yuna, who was standing outside the doorway but out of sight, said to herself as quietly as possible,

"The second test," she began, walking toward the staircase to continue praying, "Starts."

_Reality is ugly._

_But maybe you'll change my mind..._

_...If only you were to stick with me once you knew..._

_And saw past my thorns._

_The moon rises ahead._

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

**Me: **Angst, angst and more meaningless _**angst!!!**_

GAH!!!

I'm sorry... -bows- For some odd reason I feel the story drags a bit. I pray that's only just me. -looks around-

The next chapter is going to come out sooner, I expect since I followed the advice of a friend and made an outline. It'll be simple enough, I suppose xD So after the next chapter, we hit the ground running, the climax approaches!!! -determined face-

The stuff in italics I made up. Sorry if it's so corny. I was writing this chapter down in my notebook and on the side I was drawing pix of Riku with these words around him. I figured I'd add them in...xp

Gomenasai, _**Kagzii-san**_! -bows- Albeit the cookies were tempting - OH SO TEMPTING!!! - I must stick with my plan. -sobs- Once a month, gomenasai!

-peeks- Am I worthy of a review?


	12. Verse Eleven

**A/N:** Mwaha, I left all of you in the dark last chapter, didn't I? Well, **sorry for the belated chapter**, but one of my stories I am rewritting, I'm also attending summer school with IMPOSSIBLE hours and what with organizing a whole beta thing....It got hectic for me here for awhile (well, it still is -.-). Nontheless, I have the chapter up, so you all better be happy. I consider it pretty damn lengthy as well! -angry face-

Consider this first bit of **Sora's memory** to be a **prologue of sorts for this chapter**. It'll come up again later, just so you know. xp

Enjoy.

**_V3R53 373n3u... _**

"_The price is loneliness_, _Sora,_" Leon told me once so many months ago. "_If you refuse to get close to anyone else, and cut yourself off from the world, thinking it's the only way...It's a whole new kind of loneliness than what you're experiencing.._."

When did it happen...? When did my pain...

...turn to _loneliness_....?

**_... (Verse Eleven)_**

Sora continued to gaze at the silver-haired vampire inquiringly; gauging what it was exactly he was about to be told.

Riku, still lost in thought, waited; paused. Then, taking a breath as wispy as morning mist, he began,

"I was born in America a few decades ago. I lived in the southeast all of my life with just my parents. I had... _have_ no siblings. But that was okay since it felt like my parents were all I needed."

_Alright, a beginning_, Sora thought as he nodded, listening attentively.

Riku, this speech spoken many times by his tongue, didn't hesitate to go on. It was degrading and much too routine, even though the actual situation was very serious. The silveret sat up straighter, attempting to be empathetic to Sora's ears. "People around me...Never liked me. The way I look; well, it was very outlandish to them."

"You mean you were born with the white hair and...?" Sora had interrupted lightly, but then stopped himself as he been about to get to describing Riku's eyes, not knowing what sort of adjective to use exactly that wouldn't sound like he was...mentally swooning or whatever.

The silveret didn't catch onto the other's internal struggle, instead nodding. "My parents were both dark haired, with dark eyes; a common uniform in America. So, my appearance left much to be questioned, though my family reasoned I was an albino.

"But despite my external differences from them, I did live happily with my parents. It was...probably my own enigmatic behavior that repelled people from me," Riku chuckled in recall. Tucking some hair behind his ear, he continued, though a bit darkly. "Well, the happiness lasted only until I turned sixteen. It was a day or two after that that my parents...They thought I was acting strangely and really, I did, too."

He looked down, staring at his hands with echoed pain on his face; scars of long ago. "I told you this before yesterday. I had...no idea what was going on. These things happening to me...scared me a lot. But what did my parents do? They gazed down at me with repulsed, fearful eyes and neglected me; emotionally abused me. The people, their hatred of me now justified, wanted me out of their lives; they wanted me out of _life_."

"...They wanted to _kill_ you?" Sora whispered hoarsely, appalled.

The silveret didn't want to give the right answer, not wanting Sora to be scared so early on, so he lied. "No, no they didn't. When I say life, I mean in their own little world in which they lived. America...everyone is close-knit there. If you're out of someone's world, you're as good as dead."

"That's horrible!" the brunet exclaimed.

Riku smiled weakly. "Yes...I suppose it is. But," he raised a finger, gesturing it outside the door, "luckily Yuna was there for me. Unlike others, she didn't care what I looked like or how I behaved. To her, I was like any other person in the world who needed to be loved. She took me away from that awful place, and never again have I seen my parents - even to this day..."

The room got quieter and once again, Sora was left to question what it was exactly, that had happened to make everyone so _scared_ of him.

Putting his fingertips together thoughtfully, Riku said, "Maybe it was because I was still confused and a teenager, so my reasoning wasn't fully grateful. Even though Yuna took me away, I still felt homesick - Japan was just too far away from the place I called 'home' all my life. Often times whenever she would try to comfort me or merely talk to me, I'd brush her off and sulk by myself. All the time, I wondered: how could my parents do this to me? How could they turn against their own child? If they didn't want me, why did they keep me all this time? If anything, I cut myself off mentally and emotionally from the world."

Sora found himself widening his eyes, Leon's words of a few months ago ringing in his head, _"If you refuse to get close to anyone else, and cut yourself off from the world, thinking it's the only way...It's a whole new kind of loneliness than what you're experiencing."_

"...Maybe that's why I was so vulnerable when I first saw him," Riku said solemnly, as if his thoughts had been threaded together with Sora's. Once again he was staring intently upon his bare right ring finger.

"Your... The person you used to be married with?" Sora asked tentatively.

"Yes. I...may have been contradicting myself all along. Even though I looked and acted like a person who wanted nothing more to do with people, what I wanted more than anything else... Was for someone to love me. It's not...that I didn't appreciate the things and big help Yuna had offered, but... I wanted someone to _**need**_ me. Yuna...she doesn't need me; she just takes care of me. So I met _him_, and just like that, I assumed...he was that one person I needed."

"But he wasn't...huh?"

"No," the silveret agreed, shaking his head slowly. "No, he wasn't. But I didn't know until much too late. Meanwhile, we got to know each other better; I felt secure and...Pure euphoric around him. We got to know each other more and some time later, he asked me to marry him. I, with no doubts in my mind, said 'yes'."

"How long did you two stay, er...together?" the brunet asked cautiously.

Riku felt like his heart was being squeezed with white-hot tongs. "All together, it was months, a little over a year, maybe. But how long did we stay _married_...?" Riku flashed his eyes at Sora, an expression he couldn't fathom encased within. "What was it...? Maybe a few _seconds_? Not even a minute, really."

"_What_?!" Sora exclaimed in disbelief. "W-well, what happened? I-I mean..._why_?"

"I'll answer that momentarily. We didn't stay long not because our family didn't object or anything - as a matter of fact, he, Yuna and I were the only ones there. My parents were absent for...obvious reasons. And my....husband? I never met his relatives."

Sora noted the way Riku had spoken the word 'husband'. Like it was a poisonous word and he'd drop dead if he dared to speak it. This fueled the brunet's curiosity as to what went wrong. Now, he was getting closer and closer to the truth...

"He said his I do, meaning he wasn't the one that stopped the marriage - though neither did I. Yuna...I remember her face. She was so happy; I was getting myself out of the hole I dug myself and now, I was getting a chance to start over...with the one person I loved with all my heart.

"I exchanged my vow, a smile I didn't know I could have plastered on my face. Yuna finally bonded together and I couldn't suppress my happiness any longer. I turned to him, my new husband and then... His expression changed. He was still smiling, but it wasn't the same one I had.... It was...more of a_ smirk_. I frowned, about to question him when...

"....I died."

A thick silence followed, in which Sora felt like a high climax had been approaching, only to reach an ending he didn't understand. "...You..._died_...?" he echoed blankly, his face devoid of any particular expression except for confusion. But, that made no sense, unless Sora had all of a sudden become a ghost whisperer or whatever, though he somehow doubted that.

Now came the hard part on Riku's end. He nodded as steadily as he could, without choking up, without his heart feeling like it was getting shredded with a jagged chainsaw. "Yes. It was so sudden, though, I hardly felt anything. He killed me by means of an ax."

"A-an..._**ax**_...?!" Dubious feelings of fear and more confusion bubbled up inside the fragile-minded brunet, but he tried to remain focused. "H-How did you... How the... You _**survived**_?!"

"I did, though my short-lived husband didn't know that. He left as soon as the deed was done, quickly silencing Yuna with an appearance of death, knocking her unconscious." Lowering his tone, Riku's fingers escalated high upon his neck, reaching behind to unfasten his choker. "Think about how it would feel, Sora: If the person you loved most raised a sharp, heavy ax against you and effectively detached your head from the rest of your body, but you were still alive. Think about how it'd feel physically....and emotionally."

Sora's breath hitched at this information, heart beating faster... This all wasn't possible. For Riku to be _killed_...to have been _headless_...and **live**?! How was it all done?! He just had to be lying; it had to be a joke of some sort-!

But that was before the choker fell, landing softly on top the nearly-forgotten alruna.

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

_**Riku's pov**_

_**X Years Ago**_

Yuna was awake now, fully conscious with no signs that anything severe happened to her. Green and blue eyes gazed at my sympathetically as reflected in the mirror in front of me. I couldn't see myself, but I'm sure the expression of pure misery hadn't left my face.

The needle struck me in and out, the sewing threads tightening their grip on my skin, but I never flinched. I could still feel it, over and over the sharp, quick movement of blade and the sheer look of shock on my face. _Over and over_...

The blood dried hours ago, which Yuna hastily cleaned up before undressing me and turning to the task accomplished now. The thread snapped between Yuna's teeth as she tied it off. The needle was placed on the dresser, most of it rusted to a deep obsidian colour, my black blood.

Yuna took a deep breath, closing her eyes. Then, upon opening them, she smiled kindly, pitifully. "This doesn't change anything, Riku. We'll move; we don't have to stay here, not if it's what's bad for you."

I stayed silent, staring at my invisible reflection.

My caretaker bit her lip, and then nodded. "Not now, but...how about I find you someone to feed on?" She still smiled, her fingers weaving into my silvery hair. "We'll have to make sure you can still drink well. Things such as this....aren't effective methods for ridding..._vampires_. I'll go now to fetch someone unless you'd like me to-" She stopped abruptly, her gaze finally locking onto mine. She had avoided it; she had avoided it as she came to, as she picked up my severed head, as she cleaned me up and put me back together. And now she looked at me...looked _into_ me, and whispered, "Oh, Riku."

Silent tears were flowing down my face, sliding down my cheeks until dripping down my chin and into my new cut. My lip quivered involuntarily, wanting to part to let out a sob. The tears didn't stop, coming faster in more numbers, it seemed...

_Over and over it played... His eyes, his smirk... How…did he turn against me so suddenly…? I thought he loved me...._

I closed my eyes tightly and cried softly. I laid my head on the dresser, on top of my arms. My shoulders shook as I cried, my tears dampening my arms.

I never cried. I never once shed a tear before; not when the people in America made fun of me, not when my parents abandoned me...

_...I thought my heart was ready. I thought I was ready to let the world in, starting with this one person who I thought was my true love. My heart was in his hands, and he squeezed it to nothing...Squeezed it until it was emptied to a ragged, bloody sack..._

I sobbed harder, hands gripping my hair in anguish, as if this was a sufficient punishment. Yuna stepped closer, a hand on my shoulder, a tug on my arm, and then I was crying in her chest. My arms wrapped around her - I needed something to tether me to **sanity**, show me that I'm _okay_ and I **can** remain whole...

**Where had I gone wrong?**

_When had I misjudged?_

Why was this_** happening**_...?!

Can I be okay?

Can I be okay without you; _you_, who have brought me to this point?

I thought...I thought I could believe in love. I thought it was...going to be okay.

**I can't do it... **

How could he have done this? Why, why, _why_, _**why**_

_**WHY?!**_

I embraced Yuna harder, my mind reeling and vision so clouded with all these tears.

My head may have been stitched back together...

...but I feared my heart, was in too many pieces to be revived again.

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

Sora widened his eyes, a sense of unreal coming over him when his sapphire orbs landed on the horrid mark across Riku's neck. It was unmistakable; it was long, jagged and seemed to reach all around the silveret's neck. Criss-crossed, up and down all over the mark - the _wound_ - were the crosshatch of stitches.

"Oh, my...!!!"

Sora came closer, not repelled or disgusted, but concerned. Riku found himself taken aback when warm fingers brushed against his collar, right below his slash wound. No one else...had done this before...! Riku told himself to not dare move, frightened that if he did, he'd break this spell and Sora would all of a sudden become repulsed and scared.

Sora looked at him, tried to perceive whatever emotion was in his eyes, but failed. Looking down at the wound, Sora ran his fingers slowly higher until they brushed against the well-done, tight stitches. The brunet winced, imagining what this must have been like, though Riku's version was probably a hundred times worse than what he was thinking.

"Oh my God...Does it...hurt?" Sora asked worriedly. When Riku didn't provide answer – continuing his internal vow to stay still – Sora concluded that perhaps it didn't, but… Just trying to think of what it was like: to have your lover, the person you trusted everything with, do this to you – send you to the point of **_death_**…!

Sora bit the inside of his cheek hard. A sense of injustice surrounded this cut, making the pit of Sora's stomach bubble in anger.

_Who…would DO this?! _He thought furiously_. His husband did this? The person he_ loved? _But…why Riku? He didn't do anything to deserve this! He doesn't deserve to be nearly killed and be left with this horrible scar!_

Although it was true that the whole time the brunet knew Riku, he would act suspiciously and possessively, but…

_This person in front of me_, he began, staring intently at the stitches, feeling them gently along his fingertips_, this person…is scarred and confused. Just like how I used to be. And…now it all makes sense…_

"I knew it," he said softly, but not looking into the silveret's luminous eyes as he spoke. "I knew all along that…all you were was lonely. And…now I know why. Riku, you didn't want me…to know about this, did you?"

_Does he know what he's saying_? Riku thought wildly, a mild blush staining his moonlit skin. _Does he know what his voice – his __**words **__– are doing to me? I could…just leave it like this. Leave it all, but…_

Riku gazed at Sora, eyes drinking in the sight of him. He was so glad just to be in the same room as the pretty little brunet, much less be this _close_ to him. Sora... With him, it felt like he fell in love all over again - that he couldn't deny. He had fallen hard for Sora - so hard that he feared his thought process and common sense had gotten skewed; he wanted nothing more to give in to this feeling, to fuck it all and just somehow - _somehow_ - live happily ever after without this dreaded curse hanging over their heads.

But he knew it wasn't possible. If he never told Sora the truth, then the curse would never be broken. And if the curse was never broken, every year when October 31st rolled around, the silveret would be bound to sleep once more for eleven months. Sleep and dream of Sora, sure, but also sleep and _long_ for him, _crave_ for him...

..._**hunger**_ for him. Hunger for _him_, Sora, a human being. So fragile he looked... oh how easily he could be broken...

He closed his eyes, lifting a hand, meeting Sora's and holding it; thumb rubbing against his palm lovingly.

"I never did," he admitted, lips set in a thin line. "…Sora, you're smart. I'm sure you know that… It's very fatal if someone where to get decapitated. There's no way I could be before you now unless it was a miracle… Or something else."

That caught the brunet's attention. He pulled his hands back, setting them idly on the bed. The grim tone in Riku's voice – he knew he implying that this was no miracle he was alive. But what else could it be but a miracle? Nothing but that could have him alive now, but…

Okay, Riku could do this; he'd be able to get through this, but... What would happen if Sora wanted to run away and not hear the rest of what he had to say, already having heard more than he could handle? Riku nearly grimaced; he didn't know if he could deal with that...again. Another person running out of his life, and only because of what he was.

_But it's okay_, he assured himself tersely. _Sora is a kind soul, a gentle heart; I can feel it. He'll be scared, but he'll also want to keep his word. And he_ promised_ that'd he'd stay until the end..._

"Sora…I'm a vampire."

A moment of silence – had it even sunk in? Did the teen know what he had just been told? Riku didn't need to access into Sora's mind to know the sudden disbelief flooding into his thoughts. His brown brows furrowed together and his head shot up to look at Riku's still closed eyes.

"Nani?" The brunet frowned. Okay, _what_? Had Riku just claimed that he was a vampire? A _vampire_ - a frickin' blood-thirsty creature of the night?! But that couldn't be true, could it? Riku was indeed alluring on many levels and very mysterious; not always showing what he was thinking, but that didn't really mean anything, did it?

"You can't be," Sora said, voicing his internal reassurance.

"I am," Riku corrected, slowly opening is eyes. They fell upon Sora, paralyzing him. "And as one, I do have some healing powers. However, I'm not purebred – I must've been turned at some point in my life; a time I can't remember. In any case, since I'm turned, the most I can manage is to live after this infliction. But even with Yuna stitching me back together, my human cells refuse to undergo mitosis, so my head will never be properly reattached with the rest of my body.

"…You can feel it, can't you? You've felt it ever since you met me: I have that aura – like I can so easily entrance you, as I'm doing now. The way I look at you, the way I talk to you, the way I treat you is seductive and up until now – secretive."

"B-but-!"

"Have you once heard me breathe, Sora?" the silveret inquired slowly. Sora quieted down and then widened his eyes again in realization. Riku nodded. "Yes, that's because I died. Not at my wedding, but when I was sixteen – and that was years ago. My heart stopped beating and my lungs ceased their work. That's when whatever vampire blood I had activated or whatever.

"I only ask to see you at night, have you noticed? Although there are many vampire myths, that one remains true – my skin is far too sensitive, which answers why I'm so pale. And if you were to venture into my room, you'd find a coffin – my sleeping medium."

The brunet tried to process all this information as he racked his brain to recall all the things Riku had said and done. _It's true that he never asked to see me during the day, and I…I remember him telling me yesterday...that his parents had been...really upset with him for something that he...couldn't change. Because _he_ changed. Changed...as in..._he became a **vampire**?

Riku sat in front of Sora, patient, as he studied the teen's contemplating look. He'd knew that the dots were slowly connecting in Sora's mind, putting it all together and trying to find a loop-hole in it...

_But you won't find one_, he thought assuringly. _No matter what, your brain is drawing the same conclusion over and over. The only thing keep you from being terrified out of your wits is your logic of reality and your promise. And all of this...It isn't even the half of it. So close is the line...when will it be cut?_

Sora thought it all over for another few seconds before a simple solution came. How hadn't he thought of this before? Looking over at the silent silveret and finally locking gazes with him, he asked cautiously, "...Let me see your fangs."

It was curiosity and questioning at the same time, blanketed with the ever-hovering terror. Riku blanched, having not been prepared for this request; he previous would-be lovers already believed him at this point or thought him to be some mental case. So..._**revealing his fangs**_? Didn't Sora know what that _meant_?

...Well, Riku did, but now, he knew what better way to test himself than now? Yes, this hunger...he'd be able to control it, he'd rule over the inner monster inside him that would be more-than-delighted to suck the young brunet dry.

A test; who knew that Riku had one as well?

"Alright," he agreed tersely, and then slowly let his eyes fall close. He thought about flowing rivers of crimson blood, drew upon the wants to feel that hot liquid trickle over his tongue and drive his taste buds wild, feeling the lust come upon him. His eyes still closed, Riku leaned nearer to Sora, slowly parting his thin, cold lips; his gums tingled with the sensation of the lengthening canines...

Then he pressed his lips onto Sora's softly, meeting in one smooth, fluid motion. Sora, obviously surprised, almost broke the kiss, but the silveret placed a cold hand behind his head, not pushing, but merely preventing movement. Already, this kiss was longer than the first, and it had Sora getting dizzy, causing him to close his own eyes, entranced, and slowly his hands traversed up, from the bed, to Riku's wrists and stopping to grip his shoulders.

_H-he's...avoiding the question_...? the brunet thought dazedly, mind beginning to cloud over with how enigmatic Riku was acting. Soon, all thoughts were brushed out, leaving him with only the awareness of Riku kissing him, making him to start to blush.

Meanwhile, on Riku's end, he felt as if someone ignited millions of tiny fireworks inside him; his body felt aglow and his sleeping heart felt itself begin to light, an excited fire cackling inside him. Here, with this kiss, it felt like anything, no matter how absurd, seemed **possible**. The happily ever after he wished for, the need to have Sora be beside him like this forever, his acceptance and the curse being broken... For a fleeting moment, it all seemed highly probable...

Reluctantly, Riku's tongue slowly parted his lips, meeting Sora's soft, plush ones in the process. The brunet gasped in effect, this action foreign to him - he knew nothing about if the tongue was supposed to be there or what he was supposed to do with it. Riku, sensing the problem, moved his mouth against Sora's like waves, coaxing them open as his wet muscle slid across those desirable lips.

Sora mimicked the movements with the mouth and gradually, between heavy breaths, his own opened, allowing Riku to slip inside. It glided across Sora's idle tongue, pressuring it to come out as well...

In his head, Riku heard the teen's heart rate speed up, the torturing sounds of a vibrating beat **pulsing** in his skull beginning to drag him in. That heart...that heart is what had Sora living, the organ that pumped all that delicious ruby elixir all over his body... That heart... Riku wanted so bad to _devour_ it, _caress _it...

...**Possess** it.

"Huh?!" Sora exclaimed suddenly, hastily pulling away from the silveret, a string of saliva bridging them together for a moment, but it soon broke, dripping against their chins.

_Oh, it happened while I had been daydreaming_. Riku blinked then asked through a weak smile, "You felt them, didn't you? As I kissed you, how could you have not?"

"B-but...really..." Sora was getting scatter-brained, his reasoning going into overload. "Those..._definitely_ weren't...there earlier. I saw you smile, I saw your teeth, but you didn't have..."

Riku brought a hand up, opening his mouth to reveal is still unsheathed fangs, and tugged one of them harshly, showing that these wouldn't come off. "They're real. Do you...believe me now, Sora?"

"S-So you're...You're really...?!" Sapphire eyes glittered in fear. Riku blinked, this being the last thing in the world that he wanted. In the silveret's case, fear often led to rejection.

_No_… he thought distantly, a numbing feeling eating away at his insides.

"I'm a vampire, Sora," he said again, voice even, as if hearing it would make the situation all better. "I'm a vampire who was betrayed by a past lover…and is now cursed to seek another that will love me. Truly love me, so much that they'd follow me into the blackest, fieriest pits of Hell."

"H-Hell?" Sora repeated, new heights of fear radiating from him. The look was breaking Riku up, tearing all previous hope he might've had to shreds.

Last resort. Riku could feel it: that buried inside the young, beautiful brunet, he loved the vampire. He loved him and didn't really want to leave. Sora wanted a happily ever after with him. He wanted Riku and needed his love and touch as much as the silveret. He needed him…

**Such vain wishes**…

"Sora, _I love you_," the handsome vampire whispered to the brunet teen.

_He loves me_… Sora thought. _He loves me… But, it's just as I feared before. He loves me…as a chore. Just so he can break this…'curse', was it? He doesn't honesty love me… Not truly, yet he expects me to love him in that way… But he wouldn't do that, would he? Not Riku, e wouldn't…_

Wide, glistening, innocent eyes examined the silveret up and down. That horrid scar, that porcelain skin, those sharp fangs… Sora's breathing intensified, the heavy exhales the only thing filling the cramped atmosphere. His gaze traveled everywhere, trying to take it all in – trying to perceive it all as **real.**

"I…" A thin tear fell, encased within it the things Riku said to him: _Follow to Hell … Just take the Band-Aid off… The thought of someone else having your heart, instead of me … I'm as real as death … I love you, Sora … I was so confused… I'm a vampire_

…_I've _**waited... **_for **so **_long_**…**_

That did it. Sora shook his head slowly. "Riku…" He hung his head, eyes closed as the tears fell slowly, dripping onto the black blanket. "I… Why is this…? …Please tell me…that you're not just using me..."

And then it happened: a thick, white-hot needle shot into Riku's heart. The gestures, that look and now, this sentence…

…it was all because Sora thought he was using him.

"Wh-what?" he blurted, shocked. He shook his head fervently and grabbed the teen's shoulders. "Sora, I wouldn't use you, not like that. I can't toy with your heart and expect you to…do all this for me. I swear, Sora, that I love you, more than-"

"Was there anyone else before me, Riku?" Sora interrupted. The question was firm, to the point, and it hinted at the betrayal in those beautiful blue eyes. Bluer than the depths of any ocean…

"…What?"

"What happens if I can't fulfill your needs?" Sora demanded in a tone Riku hoped never to hear again. "If I can't…satisfy you or whatever. Do I just get replaced? Do you just…look for someone else and act like I never happened? I wonder, Riku, how many other people you told this to…!" The brunet's cheeks were turning red, but from anger this time. Tears streaked them, falling onto the black sheets like raindrops into oblivion. The vampire couldn't believe it: how much these words were striking him.

"You don't believe I love you?" he began shakily. His silver brows furrowed together in indignation. "Sora, I've gone through betrayal before, why would I want to inflict that upon anyone else? Above all, why would I want to do that to _you_?"

Sora let out a strained sob and closed his eyes. He pushed Riku's hands away from him and held his face. "This… I don't think I can do this now…!" he exclaimed through tears. "Riku, this is just… To much for me to handle at the moment. It's…"

Riku's panicked expression softened some. A selfish act on his part, he wrapped his arms around the teen, pressing their bodies together. Sora, luckily, didn't pull away.

"Why is all this happening?" he asked himself softly, burying his face in the crook of Riku's neck, nose rubbing against the thread of the stitches. He stared at them, and for a fleeting moment they seemed unreal - too unreal to exist in his thoughts and world. "I…I don't know what to do. I'm confused. I don't know what to…make of all this! It's just-"

"Shh, shh…" the silveret cooed, rubbing his nose affectionately against Sora's unkempt chocolate hair. "I'm sorry. I needed you to hear this, knowing you were too fragile for it, but…" _A kind heart… An innocent, pure soul that's scorched whenever near pain… Am I too much for him? Is he too kind for my tainted existence? _"I hoped that you'd stay with me. I hoped that you'd love me still… Aren't I selfish person?" He chuckled awkwardly, not sure how to handle this. His previous victims were never as sympathetic, never as loving, never as **torn** as Sora was.

A little frightened of the answer, he brunet asked tentatively, "What happens now? Do you kill me for not loving you?"

The needle, which was previously idle, stirred inside him, nearly making Riku wince. "You don't…return my feelings?" The needle dug deeper, injecting poison with every word he spoke. "You're saying you…refuse me?" When there was no answer, Riku tightened his grip on Sora, producing a surprised gasp from him.

"…I could...**never** kill you, Sora."

Sora's eyes opened up wider in shock. "B-but you said… At the end of your story… I had a choice to make," he stuttered, the passionate contact with the vampire making him go flush in fever. "Y-you said…only two choices of…wh-whether I love you or not. And based on my answer, there were only two outcomes. I-if I d-didn't love you…wouldn't you have to kill me?"

Even though his lungs were unaccustomed to the action, the silveret couldn't suppress a heavy-hearted sigh. "I did say that. And…it is true that if you didn't love me, or if you ran away… I was to feed off of you, and in effect, leave you to die," Riku agreed. Closing his eyes, he whispered his confessions, "There were many before you. When I first came in contact with this curse, I was desperate, chose anyone I wanted, but they ended up perishing.

"Years went by, and I felt as if my heart was giving itself a shield. I couldn't feel after that. I gathered up all my negative emotions, and with them built a steel wall around my heart. I was cold after that, but I think Yuna knew that's when I reached a whole new level of lowly despair. I acted more like a vampire, more like a killer. I thought that being those things would make me stronger. It was no longer about finding one who loves me – it became a sort of hunting game.

"…But then I met you."

Sora could feel the effects of having Riku hold him this close for this long. He felt calmer, safer… Was it because he was a vampire so he could screw with his mind?

_No, I think… These feelings are real_, he convinced himself. _Riku may be just a beautiful face to some people, but… I know his pain now. I know why he acts the way he does… Vampire or not, I want to take away these scars, this pain he has had to deal with. No one… should shoulder pain that long – especially if you_ **don't know** _what to _**do **_with it._

Sora blushed at his reasoning, but quickly snapped out of when Riku pulled him away, looking him square in the eyes. The brunet was drawn, lost in the ethereal shade of jade.

"You're the only one I've fallen in love with. At first, I just wanted to know more about you, because these were feelings I hadn't experienced since…" Riku let the sentence drift off. He set his lips in a thin line and kissed Sora on the forehead. "But I couldn't help it. My heart acted on its own and loved you, became obsessed with you. All I could think about was you. I loved your eyes, your voice, your…smile."

"Riku…" the teen said softly, and almost longingly. Sora couldn't deny how much he needed Riku, how much he was attracted to him, but… What the hell was holding him back?

_Fear............Betrayal............Love...........Scared_

_Leon.....................Skepticism.............. **Riku** .........................Sympathy ..........................Aerith_

_Anger ........................Loneliness .......................Confused .............Sadness_

_Dead ......................Kairi ...........................Cloud_

Sora blinked in surprise at what came up after that question. …_Why is it… when I never truly knew you until today… It didn't stop me from letting you inside my heart. Why did I do that? When I vowed to myself that…this was it? At my parents' funeral, I vowed that I wouldn't be hurt again_…

Riku leaned into Sora's ear, and spoke softly, sincerely. "If you leave, I won't follow you, I won't kill you.

"....I **can't** kill you, Sora."

_I can't fix him… My heart was stupid – I can't save him. I can't love him. I won't…bring him any happiness…!_

The brunet got up wordlessly, pulling out from the stare. He was off the bed, and he paused, looking back and seeing the alruna with Riku's choker on it. He then shifted his eyes to Riku dubiuosly, heart torn. The silveret didn't stop him, but sat motionless on the bed. The poison was eating him up, his legs were numb and he couldn't blink – his jade orbs staring mindlessly at the place where Sora sat.

_Too tainted… Too shadowed with darkness to be seen… Too broken to be recognized… _he thought like a broken record.

Sora was at the door, hand on the doorframe. Then, with an empty tone, he said softly, "I'm sorry, Riku. I can't love you." The voice cracked at the end and Sora gasped, covering his mouth, unavoidable tears sliding down his face. Where had they come from? What was...happening?

"I…I can't do this. I can't …! Ngh!" the brunet shook his head and ran out, his footsteps echoing in the silent church. Riku heard the door open and a second pair of feet accompanied Sora's before Yuna's voice was heard.

"W-wait! Mr. Strife! S-Sora! Where are you going?"

"I can't do it, Yuna. I'm sorry I'm so so sorry!" came the response, thick with sobs. "You knew. You know what I'm talking about and I'm sorry, I can't. I need to-"

"N-no, wait! You can't be serious! Please, Sora Strife, you honestly-?"

"I have to go. I'm so sorry!" And then with a slam that vibrated the stone church, the door closed.

And Riku, with his enhanced hearing, picked up the sobs crawling out of Sora's throat and sounding throughout the church grounds. He didn't do anything about it – he didn't go after and kill him like he was supposed to. He didn't, because his legs were still numb. He didn't because his heart, once again, shut down.

He didn't because, for the third time in his life...

…it felt like he died.

**_.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:_**

Sora ran. Ran away from the church, towards the outskirts of the graveyard...

..._and away from_ **him**, his heart moaned in anguish. _Why did I do that? Why did I leave him? Why...did he **let** me leave? He's a vampire - he could've easily killed me, but he didn't! W-why am I the only exception? How is it...that my heart yearns for him even though I **promised**. Even though I swore that that was the end and I'd close myself up...!!_

_"...But then I met you..."_

_Why did we have to meet? If we had stayed the way we were... both of use could've continued living like there was nothing left. Nothing...left_...!

"Sora, whoa, what's the hurry? Sora!" Kairi Hikari jumped up from her sitting position and bounded towards her friend. "Sora, where are you going? What happened?" Sora didn't stop running - he didn't want Kairi to see him, not like this. He didn't want Kairi to know what happened in that church, or the words Riku binded his heart with...!

The trees thinned in size and became smaller in numbers. Soon, the streets were visible and the brunet stopped right at the edge of the woods, breathing ragged with the running and crying. His eyes hurt, his head hurt and now his legs were sore. And now his heart was digging drills within itself, not forgiving him for what he had done.

"I said...I couldn't love him," he murmured quietly into the atmosphere. Composing himself, he quickly wiped his eyes on the back of his hand, streaking it with the bitter tears. He wiped his nose and took several deep breaths when he heard the frantic footsteps behind him.

"Sora! Sora!" Kairi huffed, skidding to a stop next to her friend. Gazing at him firmly with her azure eyes, she rasped out, "Th-thank God, you finally stopped! What...T-tell me what happened! You ran away from me - what the hell did that Riku do?" When she got nothing in reply, she gently brushed her hand against his arm. "...Sora, please tell me what happened."

"..." Sora breathed, calmer now externally, but knew that inside himself, he was a trainwreck. Coming up with a sensible alibi, the brunet turned to face his friend. In a voice thick with dried tears, he said, "I'm not seeing him anymore. He didn't... treat me bad or anything, but... I'm not seeing him anymore."

"What?" she exclaimed, widening her eyes. "You not seeing him anymore?'

"Nope."

"B-but...! What about all you said before?" she pointed out with an incredulous look. "You said... That he really needed a friend. And you're just... Not going to see him? Sora, you're not the kind of person who would...do that." Her voice got quieter with every word and soon she was silent as well.

Kairi and Sora had always been together. Their parents had been long-time friends and in effect, they often played with one another. They were the type of friends that knew what the other was thinking, and even as they got older, they were still stuck like glue. Kairi knew when Sora was sad, or lying, or lying to protect someone. She often knew what he thought and what he felt. And now, she got the sense that right now, he was trying not to worry her - and he didn't want to hurt himself.

Her eyes fell upon his face, which was looking down, and saw the blotches of red on his face. He had been crying. Kairi desperately wanted to know what was wrong with her friend, but instead, she put her hands together and offered quietly, "How about... I take you home now?"

Now she got a response: a terse nod and grateful half-smile. She smiled as well, for her sake as well as Sora's and took his hand and led him home. "C'mon, it'll be okay," she said softly from time to time - and again, it was probably advice to herself as well as her friend.

When they were at the front door, the maroon-haired girl gazed at the brunet one last time. "I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked, a bit uncertain and hopeful for the answer she wished.

Sora blinked, as if resurfacing from a trance. His eyes found hers and he blinked again. Quickly, he smiled, and nodded. "Yes. I'll see you tomorrow, Kai-chan," he said with what he hoped was a reassuring expression.

Kairi looked taken aback at the sudden change of attitude, but she hoped that was only a good sign. She nodded, walking away from the porch and waved. When she was about to turn the corner, she looked back one last time and saw the front door close.

_Sora_, she thought sadly. _You're such a nice person. Sometimes you're too nice. I can only pray that you're not putting on more baggage than you can take. Don't let your kindness be your downfall..._

Sora shut the door behind him and took a deep breath. It was only a few minute ago that he was sitting on the same bed as Riku; talking to him, touching him and looking at him. It was only a few minutes ago, but it already felt like an eternity away.

Riku... the brunet thought miserably. I shouldn't be pitying myself; I have no right to. Because I wasn't the one abandoned, you were. I wasn't the one betrayed....you were. So why do I feel like I'm the one torn up...?

"Sora, is that you?"

The teen jumped, recognizing his older brother's voice. Then he remembered that someone was supposed to be here now, that there was more going to happen in this night. More...? Sora wasn't sure he could handle anything else tonight, even if it was just to meet someone.

"I'm...I'm home, Leon," he said shakily, trying to gather up the energy to walk. Leon came into view in the entrance hallway, but Sora dashed up to the staircase. "I'm going to bed, okay?"

"What?" the older Strife went over at peered at his brother, confusion in his eyes. "W-wait! I told you that there's someone here. I need to tell you something!"

"I know, I know, but," Sora fumbled for a response, pausing at the very top of the staircase. "Later. Something...something came up and I just can't... Not right now, okay? Tomorrow, I swear. Have the person stay over or whatever, because I can't...do anything now!" He bit his lip and ran over to his room.

Leon started, about to traverse the stairs himself. "Hold on, Sora! Come back here - what happened-?" But he wasn't alotted more to say before a door nearly slammed closed. Leon frowned, staring up the dark staircase as if that'd make his brother appear.

Footsteps behind him and then a hand on his shoulder. "What happened, Leon?" a male voice, deep and concerned.

The brunet turned, sky-grey eyes meeting a shade of green-and-blue. "That's what I'd like to know," he replied honestly with a sigh. He shook his head to the man next to him. "I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with him. Sora's not normally like this, really."

"It's okay," the man assured, pecking Leon on the forehead. "He's a teenager; it's not unnatural."

"I hope so," Leon said, bringing a hand up to meet the one on his shoulder. He squeezed it and gazed at the man, his lover, grimly. "And speaing of unnatural, I will have to tell Sora about this. Can you stay tonight, Sephiroth?"

The man smiled and nodded. "Sure, your parents never got to meet me, but Sora's seen me before. It'd be nice to meet him." He leaned in and gave Leon another kiss, this time on the lips.

**_.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:_**

**Me**: Okay, so it's not THAT long, but I worked hard on this chapter, dammit! Cuz see, what happened was I sorta didn't know how to approach it. At first, I was going to have Sora accept Riku, but that seemed to obvious. Then I was going to have Sora flat out reject Riku, and I actually liked how that one came out. But see, I couldn't really think of Sora doing that, so I did something sort of in the middle. I hope that's okay -sweatdrop-

SOOOOOOOO, now we know Leon's secret!!! -dun, dun, duuuuuuun- It appears he has a gay lover!!! OMG! Yes, and it's...Sephiroth -.-;;; Get over it, the pairing creeps me out a bit as well. But I'm forced with Sephiroth...

PEACE OUT, HOPE TO SEE YOU SOON!


	13. Verse Twelve

**A/N: **Yo! This is Lauren aka Xelruna reporting for duty! I'm typing this in computer class…It seems I've been doing that a lot recently. I'm in summer school noooooo! But it's over July 9th when I have to take my Final for it; so freedom isn't too far off. ;P

In any case, **thank you for the reviews!!!** 8) They made me so happy and I'm sorry I haven't been replying to any lately. Ho-hum, I don't have much time to reply, considering school takes up a lot. But I want you all to know, **I'm grateful** –bows- (**Author's Edit: **Actually, by the time this is published, school will have ended).

Enjoy!

_**V3r53 +w37n3 (Verse Twelve)**_

_**Sora's pov**_

_**Few Months Ago**_

The days of my parents' wakes and funerals were the worst of my life - they were also the quietest. But inside my head, in my _mind..._

"Sora, don't you want to go look at them? They are more peaceful than you think."

Without looking up, I shook my head to decline Leon's offer. My hand unnoticeably gripped the edge of my pew tighter, turning my knuckles a bone white.

_...In my mind, I was __**screaming**__._

Reaching out a hand and laying it on my lap, Leon whispered insistently, "Please, Sora. Come see them with me. I don't want to force you into anything....but they're our _parents_."

I swallowed the built-up saliva in my mouth, causing a lump in my throat. Oh, I'm not stupid - I know what you actually want to say. You want to point out that since they're our parents and since that they're _dead_, that you at least want me to say _good-bye_. You want me accept the fact that I'm not seeing them _ever_ again....You want me to crumble right in front of you - right in front of _them_.

That's what you want, right? Because that's what you're setting me up to do.

I nodded slowly anyway, knowing my voice couldn't escape from my closed lips. Rising, I noted that thankfully no one stared as Leon and I walked down the aisle – our family only softly talking amongst themselves, as quiet, chiming church music played around us.

The funeral home we were at was not luxurious or large, yet I still got an unreal sense of unease - of an ending.

Everyone was too calm, and the music was too consoling - the entire atmosphere was too peaceful as I stood a foot away from the open caskets. On each side of my parents were photos, and flowers; so many flowers and ribbons...

I stepped closer, noticing how Leon stayed were he was where the rows of pews began. My heart panged painfully under my skin as I approached my mother's coffin first.

There worst thing about wakes, were that as you stared at the face of the dearly departed, you saw that they looked exactly the same as when life buzzed within them. Healers and doctors had done great jobs in cleaning off all the blood that had been on her, and stitching up any wounds - which were concealed with harmless-looking bandages. It was like Mom had to take a rest after getting merely bumped in the head.

It was all too innocent.

I took a shaky breath, wanting to reach out a hand to her, but I withdrew. I couldn't bear to gaze down at my mom any longer, so I stepped back, remembering to breathe again, and went over to my dad.

Like my mom, Dad looked like he was merely sleeping as well. He was more bandaged than Mom, nasty bruises and cuts on his neck and cheeks that were covered with make-up. His blonde eyelashes cast shadows over his face, skin paler than I recalled. But it was still the same - still so perfect...so preserved... I tried to visualize my dad moving again, and he looked like he did just a week ago, and it almost worked...

I felt the moisture build in my chest before it gathered in pools around the bottom of my eyes. Grunting softly in disbelief, I closed my eyes and wiped the tears with the back of my hand. But the tears were slippery, sneaky and quick. In bitter rivers they fell, and sobs choked my throat. I bent over my father, tossing my arms over him and cried. My cries echoed in the eerily quiet church, suffocating my lungs, making me labour to breathe.

_SCREAM, _my mind ordered. _Scream and it'll be over. Just SCREAM and you'll feel better! _But I couldn't, my vocals too taken up by the sobs.

And everyone left me be, like this was _supposed_ to happen. Like it was _expected_. It was too planned, too undisturbed...

...too **painful**.

Leon didn't cry - not once. His passive-aggressive cloudy eyes didn't even glaze over. When we sat, after I had calmed down to a reasonable level, I kept my eyes fixated onto him. When would it happen? When would my brother lose it like I did? Moreover, why _wasn't _he losing it? Didn't he care what _happened_? Our parents lay before us, _**dead**__ goddammit_, and it had no effect on him?!

When would it happen?

In almost a cliché way, it all seemed like a joke. A big, mean joke. My relatives sat around me, never breaking down like Leon. I felt small, like I could be squished at any given moment and die like my parents had. I'd be buried with them and we'd never come back but we'd still be together. Yes, just still together.

Just too much too unreal but it is it's real and there's no going back...

A hand behind me suddenly gripped my shoulder, jumping me out of my endless, morbid thoughts. The owner of the hand spoke, but I didn't need to turn around to recognize the voice of my aunt Tifa, one of my mother's sisters.

"You know they'll both still be with you, right?" she asked me softly.

The place where she touched me burned, like white-hot needles digging into my skin. At her words, my throat throbbed with the near uncontrollable urge to cry out again, but I merely nodded slowly in response. Then she asked me the most forbidden question, and in the most sincere tone she could manage,

"Sora, are you okay?"

The words echoed numbly inside my head: '_Are_ _you_ _**okay?**_'

"Fine," I rasped immediately in reply, pretending to bend forward to tie the laces of my dress shoes, pulling her hand away from me in effect.

"Okay," she whispered back, and the pew she sat on creaked as she drew away from me.

Breathing, speaking, thinking...they were never difficult for me. Loving, too; it was all never a problem for me ever in my life. Yet in an instant, all four were taken from me. But as time passed, I got it all back slowly.

A day after the funeral, I composed myself to breathe normally again.

Five days after, I willed myself to talk. Leon was pretty pleased about that in his own way.

Remembering to _think_ like a _sane_ person was a little harder. But, a month and a half later, I could sleep with a somewhat content mind. The nightmares stopped then and I discontinued sleeping with Leon in his bed.

And then...

'Loving'? 'Love'....?

I....I can't remember the last time I willingly loved someone.... Have I, after the burials, ever gotten close to anyone after that...?

I've always had Kairi. We're basically cradle-to-grave. But afterward, I've never had a touching conversation with her. And Leon has been distant as well. Kids at school avoid me anyway... Or maybe I avoid them? Either way, I've never had a friend after Kairi...

_**((So how could I have let a complete stranger into my heart?))**_

If it's one thing death teaches you, it's that it hurts; when the people you had a bond with eventually leave. The only cure I could come up with was to not build a bond with anyone anymore. They'd go, everyone I cared about, they'd go at some point. But when it was all over...Well, that'd be it - no more pain...

No more...

"The price is loneliness," Leon told me out of nowhere. We were driving home, Leon behind the wheel and I sitting silently behind him, eyes gazing outside, but not really _seeing_ anything.

I blinked, confused as to where the question came from. "What?"

"If you refuse to get close to anyone else, and cut yourself off from the world, thinking it's the only way..." The traffic light turned a bright red, and the car slowed to a stop. Eyes meeting mine in the back mirror, Leon said grimly, "It's a whole new kind of loneliness than what you're experiencing."

I widened my eyes, taken aback by this comment. _Lonelier than_ **this**? I thought in disbelief. _Lonely...at all?_ I shifted in my seat as the light flashed an emerald green, this concept new to me: _When had...my pain and loss turn to...loneliness...? Is this what it has always been called? Like they..._left me_? Like a hole..._

_...permanently drilled itself into my heart?_

No. I can't think that way. I can...I can get through this. This person; this grieving, sad, _lonely_ person - it wasn't at all me. I could smile, couldn't I? I'm not left behind; people die all the time and does anyone else feel this way? I can get through this. _I won't be lonely..._

_...I'll just remove all pain from my life. _And bonds...They bring pain. Eventually.

I nodded at Leon understandingly, satisfying his warning as he drove into our driveway. Yes; I'm not lonely...I'm completely okay. I'm okay.

**I'm okay**.

AND I'M **NOT** LONELY.

Some time later, I lay on Leon's bed, so close to my brother, I felt the warmth radiate from him. It was a tender and affectionate approach that wasn't much like Leon, but...it helped. I would never admit it aloud, but my brother being with me helped my pain. Just this once, I'd admit I had some.

Just this once, I will.

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

_**Present Time**_

Sora was tired as he slammed the door shut to his bedroom. Right now, he wanted nothing more than to just flop onto his soft, welcoming bed, close his eyes and forget that all of today had even happened. Even now, just being in the familiar territory of his house, the things with Riku seemed like a far-off dream.

The brunet sighed, leaning against his door. "How did this happen?" he asked himself. Locking his door, he went over to his bed and laid down on it, taking a deep breath once again. Looking up at his ceiling, he found himself recalling everything that went on at Kura Church.

He remembered when Riku gave him the beautiful alruna – which Sora now realized he left behind. He remembered how cautious the silveret's tone had been when he told Sora his story; he almost felt those cold lips press against his once again. But what seemed to have stood out above all of it, was the hurt in Riku's voice and breath-taking jade eyes when Sora rejected him.

"_You don't...return my feelings?_"

_Return his feelings_? the brunet thought with a worried frown. _Would anyone who was just using me...really say that? Doesn't that mean he really must've loved me_?

He grabbed a pillow near him and clutched it to him as if it were a teddy bear. _Did you love me? Do I...love you_? He held the pillow closer, balling his body up. He couldn't think that way. Those thoughts were Taboo – he really didn't want to ponder them. He had enough to deal with besides a cursed vampire!

Sora felt his eyelids grow heavy with sleep. That last statement with the cursed vampire could've been funny (I mean, how many people got to say that in their life?), if it wasn't true and serious. The brunet choked back a yawn, the temptation of numbing sleep too great to resist. He hoped he wouldn't dream of any of this – it sucked to just have it be a reality, but for Riku to show up in the dream world as well...

Before Sora finally surrendered himself to slumber, the last thing he thought of was the expression of utter despair on Riku's face. It was a look of someone lonely and sad – who had lost all hope.

It was the look of someone **screaming** on the inside.

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

_He was running in the woods. Why exactly, he wasn't entirely sure. The trees kept creeping up out of nowhere, supposedly blocking the path to something. With a determined step, Sora winded past the trees – a sudden growing need bubbling up inside him._

_Finally, after an undetermined amount of time had passed, the trees became fewer in number, until Sora found himself of the edge of a large clearing of dead grass. In the very center of this bald spot was a mass of something the brunet couldn't quite distinguish. Upon closer inspection, he found it to be vines - large, thick and dark green vines, thorns scattered about the hide._

_Sora drew closer until he was a mere hands length away from those vicious, erected points. He hesitated upon seeing them. The thing he needed - the thing so precious to him...it was encased within these vines. Sora wondered frantically how to go about this - how was he to save the object without hurting himself? His mind racked for ideas..._

_The aura inside the tangles of vine flickered suddenly, as if afraid. Then it became to get smaller..._

_Sora widened his eyes. It didn't matter - he had to get inside this sharp mass! Without another dubious thought, he shot his hand inside a small opening, fingers groping helplessly for the thing he so desired. The thorns slashed relentlessly at his skin, blood being drawn and slowly trickling down his arm. Sora grunted in discomfort but continued on in desperation._

_"Let go of it!" he cried suddenly. The vines didn't obey, the thorns seeming to dig into his flesh deeper. "Let go of it! Get off!"_

_Then suddenly, the tangles twitched, as if agitated. Then, almost reluctantly, they slowly began to recoil, returning into the dead earth; not hesitating to cut Sora up a bit more on their way. It didn't matter though. He was cut and bleeding and the air stung the open wounds, but the brunet didn't care in the least - so long as he could have his prize._

_He stood up and examined the object in his hand in a rather affectionate way. _

_It had a thin, light green stem. Its petals were soft, delicate and oblivion-black - swallowing up any light that dared to project. The colour of the petals changed as it neared the tip - ending at a wrath-worthy shade of red. It was an alruna, and now Sora finally had it in his grasp._

_But that was when he realized he wasn't the only one holding the beautiful flower. A pale, dead-cold hand was over Sora's warm, tan one. _

_He shot his head up, immediately trapped within the spell two apathetic jade eyes cast. Sora gasped. _

_"Riku?" He stopped short before saying more, seeing that his breath was visible in front of him. He looked around, realizing that he was no longer in the woods - but within the stony walls of Kura Church. _

_The room they were in was small with unlit candles, other alrunas and crosses - upside-down or otherwise - littering the walls. Other than that, it was completely empty and bare - devoid of any life. Empty. Bare. Devoid of life. And quite cold._

_Sora looked back at the silveret, noticing for the first time, no wispy breaths of silver where leaving him. He wasn't breathing. Before the brunet could speak, Riku intercepted him,_

_"You need it, too?" _

_The voice was indifferent, just like its owner's expression. This surprised Sora but nonetheless, he was quick to explain himself. But before he did, he looked down again at the bloom, horrified to find it was beginning to freeze - frost blanketing the petals. Although the image was captivating, it was still bad news to Sora. This couldn't happen to the alruna..._

_"Oh no, it's dying!" he cried, trying to snatch it from Riku but finding his grip was firm and strong. He gazed into those beautiful pools of jade imploringly. "Riku, it's dying! I have to get it out of here! I need it-!"_

_"No, this belongs to someone important to me!" Riku shouted, feeling coming into his voice for the first time. It was angry and hurt. "It isn't yours anymore!"_

_Sora flinched at this tone, but tried to appear unnerved. "B-but I'm giving this to someone! I need to give it to them! Please Riku, won't you help me? Won't you-?"_

_"__**I thought you wanted me gone**__."_

_The sentence had Sora speechless. He bent his head down to think this over: _Had_ he wanted Riku gone? The brunet fumbled for a response. "I...I-I...!" The answer should've been simple; the both of them knew that. Yet Sora couldn't produce anything remotely close to distinct speech. He stopped himself, not knowing how to counter this. He looked up, hoping maybe Riku could offer some sort of assurance - maybe even reproach him..._

_...but the sight he saw was so much more beautiful and worse._

_Riku's brilliant jade eyes were glassed over, giving the appearance of shiny marbles. Then, thick tears were traversing down his cheeks, but before they could fall, they immediately turned to ice - shattering silently on the floor in a million crystal pieces. Sora stared at them, transfixed at this captivating action. _

_"You wanted me gone," Riku lamented, though his countenance was still placid and cool. And as soon as the sentence left those lips, it felt like Sora was losing feeling in his hand. He immediately looked down and saw that it was growing pale, the tips of his fingers growing black with frostbite, it seemed. Yet it didn't hurt in the least. _

_Was it that cold?_

_But Sora didn't have much time to speculate before a hand gripped his shoulder firmly. He gasped, breath escaping in a puff of silvery mist as he saw Riku stare blankly at him, with tears still falling and freezing down his face - the cold, his pale, handsome face, and ice tears - it was like he was some dangerous but alluring Ice King. _

_"R-Riku...?" The hand was slowly traveling towards his throat. The brunet looked left and right and widened his eyes when he saw thick, hot blood began to drip from the hung alrunas. The frost that had begun to form on the walls hissed at the heat the blood produced as it trickled down. Frightened, Sora asked desperately,_

_"Wh-why are you doing this? Riku, wait - the flower - I wanted to-!"_

_"And I...want you gone," the silveret continued, as if he hadn't seen or heard anything. But then Sora heard something new in the voice - it was cracking. "I want you gone!" he shouted, giving Sora harsh shove. _

_"Ah!" The brunet fell on top of a glass window that hadn't been there before. It shattered upon contact with his body and then he was falling..._

_Falling..._

_Forever._

_Glass shards, black petals and frozen tears danced around him and soon he was blinded by a bright, red light...!_

_"I_

_WANT_

_YOU _

_GONE...!"_

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

Sora woke up instantly, breath hard and trails of sweat dripping down his skin. Quickly, he examined his surroundings, his pounding heart calming some when he realized he was safe in his own room.

"Dream," he said softly, trying to put some reassurance in his mind. "…Really bad dream." The brunet tried not to recall it, but the visions and sounds still rang vividly in his mind.

"_I thought you wanted me gone_."

Sora jumped, looking behind him. Chills crept down his spine – this was only the aftermath of his dream – er, nightmare. He shook his head and took a deep breath, rubbing his temples warily. Dawn approached, casting gray light within the brunet's otherwise dark room.

"7:15," he read the clock aloud. "What a dream…" He got out of bed and found he was still wearing the clothes from yesterday – now drenched in sweat.

_Maybe a shower will clear my mind…_, Sora thought hopefully, though he knew full and well that it would take more than water to rid him of his memories.

The warm water cascaded down his tan body as he stood idly, pressed against the shower wall.

"_You don't...return my feelings?" – A flash of empty jade eyes and frozen tears... - _

Sora shook his head and closed his eyes tightly. "Get out of my head," he pleaded. "Just let me forget you – I told you, I can't..." He rested his fist against the tile of the wall. "…Dammit."

He growled in agitation and turned the water off, quickly getting out to dry and dress himself. When he went back to his room, the sky hadn't gotten any lighter, even though the sun was supposed to be up by then.

_It must be a rainy day today_, the brunet inferred. How fitting – such a good omen it was.

Quietly, he padded down the stairs – Leon was still asleep – and went into the living room. He flipped on the T.V., lowered it down and then switched it onto some cartoons. If mindless cartoons didn't clear his head, nothing would, he figured.

He was going into the kitchen to make some cereal when he noticed someone was already there sitting at the table and looking out the window. And it definitely wasn't Leon. _This_ person had silver hair.

Sora's heart immediately began to pound, but then he corrected himself. This wasn't Riku – this person's hair was much longer and his face was more mature.

Sora stared at the person apprehensively, unsure of what to do. This person, a man, looked vaguely familiar but the brunet couldn't recall where he'd seen him. Still, something inside him told him to be at ease.

"Um, excuse me – who are you?" Sora asked, taking a small step forward.

The man blinked, snapping out of his own world and looked at the teen. Stunning aquamarine eyes suddenly met his blue ones and the man's purple-tinted lips curved in a smile. "Oh, Sora, you're up. Good morning." He extended a pale hand, offering it. "How nice to meet you again. I don't think you remember me – I'm Sephiroth."

"Sephiroth?" Sora repeated, never before hearing a more unusual nor exotic name. He went forth and shook the man's hand, never tearing his eyes away from that lovely shade of aqua – which were covered with strands of silvery bangs. "Well, nice to meet you. Erm, I guess you already know who I am. Do you…know Leon or something? How'd you, y'know, get in?" He didn't want to sound completely suspicious, yet the accusation was clear in his tone. The brunet flushed, abashed.

Sephiroth, as if sensing this, chuckled. "Don't worry; I've been here since last night. Your brother let me in."

"Oh…" Then, remembering something, Sora exclaimed, "Oh! Are you…the person he wanted me to meet?"

"Yes, but you seemed busy yesterday. So I stayed over."

Sora's face reddened further. "Sorry. Some things came up and I got…a bit upset. And confused," he added through a mutter.

The older of the two blinked. "Really? What happened?"

Pour out his mind's worries onto a person he met just a minute ago? "Oh, um… Nothing happened."

"My mother used to chastise me when I held all my emotions inside me," Sephiroth informed with a knowing look. "She'd tell me it's a bad thing not to have a release. Go on, I know you want to get it off of your chest."

It was a welcoming offer, and a little reluctantly Sora seated himself adjacent the other. "You're…not going to let this go, are you? You're awfully insistent."

The silver-haired man chuckled again. "So I've been told."

"Er, well..." Sora rubbed his feet together idly. Okay, now that he was actually at this point, how did he go about it from here? He couldn't exactly say he met a vampire who was under a curse because his fiancé from his past decapitated him and now he needed Sora to free him. No, no, definitely not. All the same, though, Sephiroth looked like he expected an answer...

"I have a friend," he began slowly – even though what he and Riku were exactly, it was anything but friends. "We met nearly two weeks ago and well...things haven't been going so well between us."

He paused and looked up at Sephiroth, who was listening attentively. A bit more assured by this, the brunet continued.

"This friend told me...some things about their past. Bad things happened to them and they've been alone for a long time..." Sora's voice got quieter. It hurt him, somewhere deep inside himself, to even speak about Riku being lonely. It hurt badly. "Then they told me...that maybe I could...make it all go away. I can..."

Sora shook his head. "Nevermind. I can't do this."

"Yes you can, Sora," the silveret said softly. The brunet looked back into the mesmerizing aquamarine eyes and settled down. He had to tell someone. Who knows? Maybe Sephiroth even knew how to help him.

"My friend told me that they loved me," he said quietly, looking down. "And...at first, I didn't want to think about it. But then...I dunno. I got freaked out and I...I ran off." Sora grimaced, ashamed of his actions when he spoke them aloud. All of a sudden, he felt like the most horrible person on earth.

How could have left Riku like that? How could he have turned his back on this one beautiful, broken person?

"This all happened yesterday?" Sephiroth asked slowly after the brunet was done.

He nodded quickly.

"..." Sephiroth didn't say anything more. That was okay, Sora guessed. But still, he wished there was something to get his mind off of what he did.

"I feel so bad, but...it felt..." Sora struggled for the appropriate words. "It felt like some weird...responsibility-type thing. Not like I _had_ to do it, but... They said they loved me and that if I loved them back...maybe I could...take away all their pain. I wasn't completely sure I was ready to have that responsibility and..._trust_ in my hands." Sora straightened himself up, the words finding themselves and pouring out of his mouth nonstop. "I mean, what if...what if I couldn't do it? What if I couldn't take away their pain? They trust me so much and I don't know if I can live with myself knowing that in the end, maybe I couldn't help them. I couldn't make all the pain go away. And that person...I want them to be happy."

Sephiroth's eyes widened some. Sora breathed hard, all the things he didn't know how to voice suddenly gone up and in the air. And suddenly, his heart felt a bit more at ease, now that this weight had been lifted. Still, there was the guilt in his mind, along with something else inside him that the brunet couldn't quite name.

"So you ran off?" the silveret asked.

Sora nodded slowly. "Aren't I horrible?"

"No. With your explanation, it's completely reasonable. It was just too much for you to handle."

"Maybe, but...I _**left**_ him. He didn't even know what I was thinking. I left him and now he's alone again and...he thinks I abandoned him." Sora looked down again.

"That's a very nice thing for you to think of that," Sephiroth commented approvingly. "Especially since you got all those other emotions inside you. I'm sure your intentions were good, but still...you left them."

"I did..." the brunet said guiltily.

"What do you feel for them?" Sephiroth asked in earnest. "Do you love him, too?"

Sora's head shot up. "H-how'd you know it's a guy?" he inquired incredulously.

"You told me. You said, 'I left _him_'," the man replied. Sora blinked. Sephiroth didn't care that the brunet was getting this worked up over a guy? He didn't care that a _male _confessed his love to him? "But do you love them?" When Sora was silent, he said, "To me...it seems like you're afraid to take a chance."

"N-nani?"

"Beside the fact that you're afraid to hurt them...You're also afraid to come to terms with your own feelings." Sephiroth's aqua eyes peered at him knowingly. "Have you ever sat down and thought about what it was exactly you felt for your friend?"

"I...!" Sora faltered. He couldn't finish the sentence. No, he never did think too deeply what he felt towards Riku. Every time his mind ventured that way, he'd think of something else. The brunet's breathing slowed. Did he love Riku? Did he...possibly return his feelings after all?

"_I love you_..."

He remembered the feeling of those cold lips against his. How wonderful he felt. And when he was around the silveret, he felt like everything else in life had vanished – like it was just the two of them. Two of them in another world, where no one could touch them. Sora pictured Riku - his bangs a pearly waterfall over his glittering jade eyes; his large, cold hands; and his voice. Sora liked it all. He...loved it, actually.

Sora's sapphire eyes widened. He opened his mouth, slowly and steadily. "I think...that I..."

_"Can I hold you? Just for awhile, before you go again?"_

_Sora felt warm all over at this request, then, as if pulled by an invisible force, walked slowly back over to the silveret. He stopped when their shoes met, their bodies only about four or five inches away from each other. Riku wrapped his arms around him, bringing Sora's burning body to his frozen one. He rubbed his nose into the soft brown locks, inhaling the scent of him. Electrifying sensations jolted through Sora's body, sending his heart into a hyperactive roller-coaster._

Like this...Let's just stay like this_... Sora never wanted it to end_.

The brunet blinked at his memory. Yes, definitely those feelings...those sensations he had – those were not fake at all. The heart never lied, and right now, it was telling Sora the one thing he kept ignoring.

"I...I lo-"

_Knock, knock_.

Sora jumped – having been so deep in his thoughts that he nearly forgot about the outside world. Quietly, he excused himself and went to the front door. He opened it to see a very distraught-looking boy about his age.

He had dirty blonde hair and wide-desperate azure eyes. His lips were parted, harsh breaths coming from between them. "H-hello," he greeted breathlessly. "I'm Roxas Aoi. Um... Have you per chance seen a little girl around here somewhere?"

"A little girl?" Sora frowned. "Um, no. Why? What does she look like?"

It was as if the boy, Roxas, had been waiting to be asked this. "She's real skinny with pale skin and blonde hair, but it's lighter than mine. She's 13 years old, about this high and she's always wearing a short white dress – it's her favourite."

Sora took in all the information and thought about it.

"Sh-she's been missing..." Roxas said sadly. "It was two days ago when I last saw her. Her name's Namine and she's...my sister. Are you...sure you haven't seen her?"

A missing girl? Sora found a chill going down his spine. Just like the two teenagers almost two weeks ago. What was the deal? Why were people going missing? That is, if the teenagers and Namine had any connection at all. But then...wouldn't that mean...?

Roxas caught the look in Sora's eyes. "I know what you're thinking, but..." He went through the back pack he was carrying and pulled out a piece of paper. He handed it to Sora.

The brunet looked at it, examining the face of what he knew to be Roxas's little sister. Under her photo was a further description, where she was last seen and a number to contact if she was found. Sora bit his lip and shook his head.

"Sorry, I haven't seen her," he admitted solemnly. Quickly, he added, "But I'll keep a sharp eye out for her. It's a small town – she can't be too far off."

The blonde boy seemed assured by this information. "Thank you," he said, a sincere smile on his face. "Um, listen - would you mind telling anyone you knew? It'd be more efficient if more people were searching for her. I...really want her home."

Sora smiled too. "Of course. I'll tell everyone." He examined the flyer once more, trying to memorize the face.

Roxas nodded gratefully and left the house with a wave, undoubtedly going over to the neighbors' houses.

Sora closed the door and went back into the dining room where Sephiroth still was. The man looked at the piece of paper in Sora's hand and asked, "Who was it?"

"A guy. His name was Roxas Aoi and he..." The brunet placed the paper onto the table and slid it towards Sephiroth. "Well, his little sister went missing two days ago."

The silveret didn't say anything, but he stared intently at Namine's photo.

Before Sora could stop himself, he blurted out, "You don't think it was like the two teenagers a few weeks ago, do you?" At Sephiroth's stunned look, the brunet explained, "I mean...I know it's not the best thing in the world to think about, but... It's a possibility, isn't it?"

"I'm sure she'll turn up," the silveret assured, but his tone didn't sound too sincere.

Sora set his lips into a thin line. Why would someone kill a couple of teenagers? Things like murder and sexual abuse wasn't something that happened often in Sora's town. But the evidence of blood was undeniable. The two teenagers had been killed and now...Namine had been, too.

The thought was enough to make Sora's throat tighten and stomach churn. He shuddered and looked back outside. It was a dark gray now, casting ominous shadows outside. In the distance, a flash of lightening cracked the sky.

"Looks like its going to rain," the brunet commented. Sephiroth nodded wordlessly.

So many bad things were happening. Why?

All the while, Sora couldn't help but think of Riku once more. How was he feeling right now? After he had rejected him, how was the silveret feeling? Sora could just picture it – still sitting mutely on the bed. Lonely and hopeless.

The brunet looked over at the time. 8:30 a.m. He let out a breath. It was still hours away until nightfall – he couldn't visit a vampire now! He went over his possible options, which mostly involved staying here until the evening. But he couldn't wait that long – he had to see Riku now!

Without further ado, we went upstairs without saying anything to Sephiroth and dashed into his room. He went through his closet and pulled out a raincoat and ran back down.

Sephiroth was in the living room now and he gazed at the teen in wonder. "Where are you going?"

"Out," Sora rasped out, tugging his coat on.

"But it's still early morning – where could you possibly be going?" Even as the silveret asked this, he had a knowing glint in his eyes.

"I have...I have to see a friend," Sora replied quietly, looking down. He then looked up to meet Sephiroth's gaze. "The friend. I have to see him. Tell Leon I'll be back before noon." He slipped on his shoes and went towards the front door.

"It was nice meeting you!" he exclaimed as he opened and shut the door.

Sephiroth looked at the closed door and sighed. "To be young and in love," he lamented with a small laugh.

"How idiotic."

_**.:.;.:.:.:.:.:.:.;**_

**Xelruna: **There! I have completed the 12 th chapter!!! YATTA to Xelruna! Okay, not much to say here, except sorry for updating so slow T.T next chapter SHOULD be out sooner.

Oh! I've converted _Alruna Haunted_ into a manga! I've already drawn chapter one and I've started chapter two... I changed the characters though, so it's not Sora and Riku anymore. T.T Sorry. If you want, I'll post the manga on **deviantart** or something. I think I drew pretty damn good, if I say so myself :D

So this Friday, **Xelruna becomes a woman**! Well, I turn fifteen. YAYZZZZZ!!! One year closer to the grave T.T''''


	14. Verse Thirteen

**A/N: **Whoa, this is a first for me. I officially have over 100 reviews to a story!!! ZOMFK!! Wow, I didn't think the story was that good…. –blushes insanely- I am much honored! –bows repeatedly- Heh, well, I must say,

**THANK YOU****! I AM **_**SO**_**G**_**R**_**A**_**T**_**E**_**F**_**U**_**L**_**! **_**YOU **_GUYS_** ARE **__**FUCKIN' **_**WICKED****!!**

Heheh… Well, I thank all of you who have reviewed and given me your opinions of the story. I pray that you'll stick with this fic till the end –smiles and bows again-

Enjoy my lovies. :)

_**V3R53 +h!r+33u (Verse Thirteen)**_

Yuna blamed herself. It was all her fault that her beloved Riku should end up like this – sitting in a corner of his room, clutching his heart like it was on fire and groaning in agony.

"Nnn! Wh-why does it…?!" Riku inhaled deeply, nails digging into his clothed skin. "Why do I hurt do much?"

"It is the curse," the priestess explained softly, watching him with sympathetic eyes. "The rules to it are…strict. You must kill those who refuse you – that's what the curse calls for."

Riku growled in agitation, his body beginning to writhe. Yuna flinched, knowing there was nothing she could do – she couldn't bend the laws of the curse. It just simply wasn't in her power – not anymore. She bent next to her master, biting her lip in worry and brushing his bangs from his eyes. She racked her mind desperately – she couldn't last much longer, seeing him like this.

Jade eyes became concealed under pale lids as Riku suppressed a cry of pain. Damn this curse – damn it to fucking Hell! "C-can't…" he rasped out, attempting to compose himself. He opened his eyes to gaze at Yuna. He shook his head and grabbed her arm as gently as he could under all this pain. "Can't…kill him. I can't…!"

Yuna nodded in understanding. She didn't want anyone to die, either – she never wanted Riku to be bound to kill the lovers that rejected him. But he had to. That was just how it was done. She put a hand over his heart even as he clutched it desperately.

"Perhaps I can soothe you," she offered, not looking him in the eyes. Even so, she sensed his consenting nod.

Riku sat silently, watching Yuna as she summoned up her White Majick to ease his pain. Yuna – she was just way too good for him. For years she helped him in any way she could, even when Yuna herself was enough to keep the vampire happy. When he had no one, she became his mother and best friend. When the thirst came over him, she was ready to fetch a mortal. When his lover betrayed him, she…

Yuna was Riku's everything – without her, the silveret may very well fall apart.

And he never knew that this could happen. He had always known that if a mortal rejected him, he was to kill them. He had let Sora go, and he was never informed of the consequences of allowing that. He never really pondered the words, "bound to kill."

He had been off to sleep within the confines of his coffin when a sense of nostalgia came over him – like he had forgotten something. Then, his mind became clouded and his vision turned red…

"Does that feel…somewhat better?" the priestess asked tentatively, slowly removing her hand.

The worst of the pain had gone, his heart suddenly numb after all the fuss it had caused before. His mind still hazy from the horrible, murderous thoughts and his saliva was still thick with an unattended desire for blood. Nonetheless, Riku could right himself once more. He slumped against the corner of his room and sighed in relief, raising a hand to his chest.

"Thank you so much, Yuna," he rasped, smiling half-heartedly. He felt foolish that once again he required her assistance for something that was seriously his fault. He hated to trouble her, but sometimes – and more often than not – he just couldn't take care of himself. That thought bothered him – back in America, he still lived with his family. And as collected as he had been, Riku hadn't been independent. He was never taught how to care for himself – he needed other people.

That was somehow a lonely thought. Would it be like this forever? Would Riku always depend on Yuna, since she'd probably be the only one in his life? And what about when the priestess passed, despite the fulfillments of the curse?

Who would he have then? No one…?

Yuna touched his arm lightly. "Are you still thinking too hard?" Ah, there it was again. She was beating around the bush, as per usual. It was nice to be with someone who was careful with your feelings, but sometimes you just needed someone to be blunt. Riku didn't really want to talk about yesterday, but if Yuna had asked him straight-out, "are you still thinking of Sora," then he'd have nowhere to hide or make excuses.

Riku wanted to say, but he was also afraid about how much he'd reveal.

The vampire picked himself up, brushing himself off. "I'm not thinking of anything," he replied tersely. He stretched, explaining, "I think I'm just tired, really."

Yuna gazed at him in mild disbelief. She was still crouched on the ground when she looked down and said, "I believe you are lying."

Whoa, now _that_ was straight forward of the priestess. Riku brushed his bangs away, but they just fell over his eyes once more. "I'd rather put Sora out of my mind," he replied as indifferently as he could. "It's over and done with – he's just another failed love."

Yuna didn't want to hear that. These words were lies, masked with hurt. It saddened her that the vampire was lying so. She had been skeptical at first, but when she saw the look Riku had given the young brunet, she knew. She knew how different Sora was to him – she knew he fell in love.

In her thoughts, she hadn't noticed that Riku had came up to her and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Think no more of him. He is out of our lives now."

And all Yuna could think about was how it was all her fault. She felt so powerless. She was sorry - so sorry to have put Riku through this. She wanted no more than to somehow turn back time and prevent it all from happening.

Once more, Riku was abandoning all hope. He lost faith once again in love. What was there to want now? What need was there to exist? The only other person in the world he had been so deeply obsessed and in love with - gone. Didn't want him. **Feared** him.

Why live?

These were the thoughts Riku had as he bade Yuna good dawn - their version of 'good night' - and climbed into his coffin, closing the lid.

_Rejected. Alone._

No. Surely _someone_ out there was for him. The silveret raised a hand as he traced his scar over his neck. He hadn't bothered with a choker today - what was the point?

He shuddered, closing his eyes and forcing himself to sleep. He prayed that Sora wouldn't turn up in his dreams and that '_he_' wouldn't appear, either. Memories of years ago with _him_ always seemed to make themselves known when Riku traced his fingers over those horrid stitches.

_He betrayed me...and Sora left me_, the vampire lamented, crossing his arms over his chest like once condemned to the grave. Somehow, with that thought, it was hard to believe there was such a thing as true love. Surely if such a thing existed, someone would've found him by now?

Immediately, his mind jumped to a heart-wrenching conclusion, _Sora. Sora had been my true love. I would've done just about anything and everything for him. I loved him, and I knew it from the moment I saw him – he was different._

_No, Sora's gone. Sora's dead to me. He never loved me just as I never loved him, _another, more logical part of his mind spat decidedly.

Was it true? Did it even matter?

Outside, Riku heard the distant rumbling of thunder.

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

_Please don't rain yet, please don't rain yet_, Sora silently begged as he ran across the street. The sky overhead was gray but darker clouds could be seen, threatening to pour buckets of rain. The thunder echoed in the nearly empty street, rattling the concrete Sora trudged upon. A bright flash of lightening tore through the sky, scaring the young brunet and causing him to emit a small squeak. He pulled his hood over his head and pressed on, picking up his pace as he saw the woods ahead.

Oy. Why was he doing this? It wasn't really as if Riku would be awake - y'know, since he was a vampire and all. But serious now, what did Sora hope to accomplish with this?

_I hurt him real bad_, he lamented. Maybe he doesn't even...want to see me. He slowed his step just as he was mere feet away from the woods. His eyes widened a bit in worry. _That's true. What if he doesn't want anything to do with me? It hurts to see the person who broke your heart. But, he's a vampire..._

_...does he even _have_ a heart?_

_"I...could __**never**__ kill you, Sora..."_

Immediately, the brunet shook his head, mentally chastising himself. "Of course he has a heart!" he cried to himself indignantly. "How could I think for a minute that he doesn't have one?! He...he let me live..."

There is definitely something still human about him. Sora stomped the ground decisively. _Well, that settles it! I have to go! I have to go make things right, if I can. I can't let fear stop me!_ And with that promise in mind, Sora ran off into the woods - though it was no more than two seconds later that it began to drizzle.

Cold drops of precipitation hit Sora's skin, making him delve deeper into his jacket. The rain quickly came down harder and heavier, turning the ground Sora ran upon into mud.

"Ack! Hurry, hurry!" he murmured to himself, nearly slipping more than once. He didn't want to show up dirty, now did he? Thankfully, he could see the graveyard gates ahead and just beyond that – Kura Church.

Sora raced past tombstones, avoiding puddles when he could. By the time he made it to the large, front wooden doors of the church, his shoes were covered with mud and his clothes were soaked. He looked back up at the sky, watching lightening flash across the grey expanse as thunder vibrated under his skin.

"Doesn't look like I'm leaving anytime soon…" Sora turned back to the church. He lifted one of the heavy brass knockers and slammed it against the door to create a knock. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

The brunet shivered in the cold air, his wet clothes sticking to him like an uncomfortable second layer of skin. "Hello?" he called again, knocking with his paled fists this time.

One of the doors opened suddenly, revealing Yuna's beautiful face from within the darkness. "I'm sorry sir, but there's no service today," she apologized softly. "You should go home and out of this rain."

Sora quickly intercepted the priestess before she could leave. "W-wait! Hold on Yuna, it's me – Sora!" He pulled back his hood so she could see him properly.

That caught Yuna's attention. She opened the door a little wider, eyes taking in the brunet's face cautiously. "Sora Strife?" she asked uncertainly, almost in disbelief. She shook her head, a sad expression on her face. "You shouldn't be here. The Master is asleep but if he found out you were here…"

"No, please, let me in," Sora said, shivering again. "You can't send me back now – it's pouring. Let me come in, please?"

Yuna hesitated, weighing the options in her mind. Finally, she nodded, opening the church door. "As you wish. But for your own safety, be quiet – I fear the consequences should your presence become known."

Sora didn't need to be told twice. Quietly, he entered the building, somehow feeling colder than he did outside. The church was empty and dark, with the rows of pews uninhabited. Over at the corner of the building was a stone staircase which Sora knew led to his room, Yuna's room, and even Riku's, perhaps. He wouldn't know – he had never been invited there before.

"Sora Strife?"

"H-huh?" he asked, looking over at Yuna, who now had a lit candle in her hand.

"If you would accompany me to my study?" she asked, gesturing to a door Sora hadn't noticed before. When he gave her a dumbfounded look, she sighed in strained patience. "I'll explain in a minute. Come in here with me so that your scent will be concealed."

_Scent…?_ Sora surmised it must have to do with Riku being a vampire. Maybe he could smell the brunet's blood or something? Given the circumstances, he didn't have long to think, so he went along with it. As soon as Sora came into the room, Yuna closed the door.

The room was small but quite cozy. There was a desk and study space to the teen's right and to his left, a series of books covered up the entire wall. In front of him was a small, unlit fireplace with two chairs before it. Yuna walked over to the fireplace and bent in front of it.

"Take a seat, if you would," she offered, adding two logs before lighting a fire. "The fire will warm you up – just take off your jacket, you can lay it here."

"Oh, um…thank you," Sora murmured weakly, doing as he was told. He felt Yuna's eyes on him as he took off his damp jacket and took an awkward seat on one of the cushioned chairs. But as soon as the brunet locked gazes with her, she looked into the fire. She reached over for a fire poker and began prodding the growing flames.

"What are you doing here, Sora Strife?" she asked. Her voice was hollow, and it was difficult to determine whether she was sad or mad. Maybe it was both.

"Um…'Sora' is okay," the teen said, unsure of how else to reply. Yuna didn't respond, merely continuing to gaze into the flames. "Did…did I miss something? I mean, am I not welcome here anymore?"

"…You are a nice boy, Sora Strife. However," she sighed, standing up and putting away the poker, "welcome here you are not. But not for the reasons you think."

The priestess looked at him and Sora realized something for the first time: her eyes were two different colours. Her left eye was a deep, sparkling blue and her right was a light, apple green. It was a beautiful observation, but Sora didn't have long to gawk before Yuna settled in the other chair and looked down.

"Did Master not tell you that if you rejected him he was to…?"

"He said there were only two outcomes – one of them was to kill me," the brunet finished for her. "If I rejected him…that's what he'd do."

Yuna nodded darkly. "He told you then? Well, even so, there is much of the curse you do not know – such as the consequences of letting you live."

"But…Yuna, that's it. What exactly…?" Sora thought about Riku – how mysterious and dark he was, yet so wanting to have someone to love. "What exactly is…the 'curse'? Who put it on him? How…how can it be broken?"

The priestess remained silent, her expression stunned. She then set her full, pink lips into a decided line. "The curse was cast after Riku was killed by his lover. The jest of it says that in order for it to be lifted, he must find a sincere true love."

Sora frowned. "You mean like…someone he loves who loves him return?"

"Love alone isn't enough," Yuna explained placidly, shaking her head. "The love must be true and everlasting. You have to believe it in your heart, your soul – that goes for Riku as well." She paused then, and thunder rumbled outside.

"So…that's all there is to it?"

"The base of it, yes," Yuna confirmed. She crossed her thighs together in a lady-like position and smoothed her purple skirt over her legs.

"B-but…where did it come from? What happens after the curse is broken?" Sora had a sudden need to know all there was about the curse. He really wanted to help Riku and he wanted to make sure he was doing it right.

Yuna sighed again, seeming wary, as if she were dealing with a naïve child. "You needn't concern yourself with all the details. It will come in time. Perhaps."

"All the same, I'd like to know. If I want to help Riku, then I want to know and understand everything about his situation."

"Help him?" Yuna widened her eyes. "You came back for _him_?"

Sora looked down. "I-I know I probably shouldn't have come-"

"No, you shouldn't have," Yuna agreed, looking stern. "Don't you see? Master…he _must _feed off of you. He must consume your life for your denying him. He's not _supposed_ to let you go."

Sora frowned, confused. Where was this conversation going…? "I'm…not following."

Yuna gave him a look of helplessness, like she didn't want to tell him anyway. Nonetheless, she explained, "The rules of the curse bind him to kill those that reject him. He _must_ do it – he has no choice in it."

The brunet widened his eyes, suddenly appalled. "He doesn't have a choice?" he repeated. "That's not fair! Then why did he let me go yesterday?"

"Master was not aware of this little detail either. He always treated it like an obligation," Yuna admitted with a small shrug. "He never really knew that he was forbidden to let someone go. But as he explained to me this morning…"

_He loves you too much_…

Yuna shook her head and returned to the matter at hand. "His curse yearns for your blood to be spilled. That is merely the way. Master is bound to kill because it is a constant reminder of what he'll never have: love. Each person he thought he loved…only to put an end to their life. Can you imagine how that would feel?"

Sora shifted in his seat, feeling uncomfortable all over again. "I…I suppose that'd feel pretty awful – to never know if the person you're with will either end up dead or…"

Yuna nodded. "But this is Riku's fault as well – sometimes he is never truly in love with the person."

"Oh, yeah, I remember he was telling me that." _That after a while, the curse became like…a hunting game for him_, Sora recalled, goosebumps rising over his arms. _And then, after that…he said…until me._

There was a thick silence afterward, the only noise the thunder, the rain, and the cackling fire. _Riku…I'm sorry I walked out on you…I'm so sorry I added to your pain and only thought of myself._ Sora suddenly disgusted with himself. He was such…such a jerk! He was such an ass for not thinking twice about the vampire's feelings.

_But I'm here now – I'm here to make it better_. The brunet looked over at the wordless priestess, who was also staring deep into the fire in concentration.

"Is there nothing I can do?" he asked all of a sudden. "I know what I did was wrong, but…technically I never rejected him! I never told Riku that I didn't love him – I said I _couldn't_ love him!"

This information didn't seem to faze Yuna in the slightest – at least, none that Sora could tell. She didn't remove her gaze from the bright, orange flames as she replied, "that isn't of much significance I'm afraid. You walked away all the same – it counts as your denying him."

"But…but I…!" Sora tried to calm himself, relaxing his tensed muscles. "I really care for him. I want to break his curse. Please, Yuna, there has to be a way I can help him. Don't my feelings account for anything? I-I mean, since I didn't reject him, can't we work it out?"

Yuna suddenly tore her gaze away from the fire to look at the brunet through narrowed eyes. "Do you honestly love him, Sora Strife?" she questioned, her tone almost accusing. "If you do, then why did you leave him alone? Why did you go without explanation? I may not be the one under this curse…but…but Riku is my _son_!"

Sora jumped when her tone skyrocketed. He was even more surprised that the priestess was addressing the vampire by his actual name. He tried to speak, but his voice was lost to him.

"He's my son, Sora Strife! I love him and…as his mother – foster or not – I ache inside when I see him so _heartbroken_ and _faithless_!" she yelled, her countenance firm and aggressive. "I try hard not to hold it against the mortals – everyone is entitled to feel what they wish… However, I cannot hold it against my son either! What is he supposed to think after all these years?

"His whole life, he's never felt as if he belonged. His father was a stern man – never approved of him no matter how much Riku tried! And then when he turned when he was sixteen" –Sora knew she was referring when Riku became a vampire- "his own family went against him and tried to kill him!"

"I know, I know," Sora interrupted, expression guilty. "Riku told me yesterday – about his family, America and…and his fiancé."

Yuna bit her lip and gazed imploringly into Sora's summer eyes. She looked as if she wanted to say something, but then she shook her head. She let out a deep breath and then her expression turned thoughtful, almost hopeful. When the brunet looked at her inquiringly, she leaned into him.

"Do you sincerely believe you love my son?" she asked, her delicate features glowing in the firelight.

Sora, meanwhile, was still trying to get used to all these intimate questions. He felt his face warm up again, but nodded. "I…I love him," he said quietly, his face burning further. Geez, all of a sudden, he felt a tad clichéd. He never said those three words to anyone but his parents (Leon was never one to accept such emotions), so admitting them – _out loud_ – was foreign ground to him.

Yuna, oblivious to the teen's thoughts, shook her head slowly. "No, you must honestly mean it," she encouraged, a determined look in her eyes. "You must love every part of him: the vampire, the human. The killer. The lover."

Sora didn't clam up or hesitate this time. He nodded. "I love all of him. I…I accept that he's a vampire and has to…kill to survive. I understand that he's under a curse."

"But do you accept it?" Yuna prompted. "You do understand that if your words do not match your heart you will eventually suffer the consequences?"

_Consequences_? Sora's heart began to beat rather rapidly under his skin. _No, I can't flake out now_, he urged himself.

The brunet nodded. "Yes. I understand and accept it. I want to break it."

Yuna's perfect pink lips parted in a wide smile. She got up and took hold of Sora's hand. "Come, you are dry now. Let's go."

Sora blinked, confused as to how the priestess became so light-hearted so quickly. "Wh-what?"

Yuna beamed down at him, her green-and-blue eyes sparkling. "Come," she said again. "There may yet still be a way."

"A way to what?" The teen still wasn't quite following.

"The curse," the priestess explained, tugging his hand. "Even though – by the curse's rules – you have rejected Riku, you still love him. Therefore, there might still be a way for you to continue without being killed."

Sora widened his eyes, incredulous. "Y-you mean there's a way?"

"I believe so. But still…some blood will have to be shed."

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

**Xelruna: **Wow, so we're nearing the end… Well, not really. There's still like five or more chapters to go. –sweatdrop- this is the last fic I'll update this summer. School for me starts Monday :( I'm not sure if school will conflict with story updating quite yet. Nonetheless, I hope you can remain patient.

**I'd like to thank this opportunity to thank all who have reviewed and liked the story so far! –bows again- I shall try hard not to disappoint! –determined face-**

Also, _**concerning the manga**_: I actually do not know how to publish on deviantart, so if someone knows, **PLEASE** mail me at my deviantart account, **Skiitle-Bee-Xelruna**! It will be very much appreciated! –bows again-

Till next time!


	15. Verse Fourteen

**A/N: **Most things I need to say will be at the end of the chapter. Nothing much to report up here other than I'm pretty hunky-dory. I got a new _Nightwish_ CD and it sort of inspired me for this piece. It's pretty intense, so be forewarned. I hope it all comes out alright! ;)

Enjoy.

_**V3R53 F0nR+33u (Verse Fourteen)**_

Leon woke up to the sound of roaring thunder. He jolted up, cold sweat beading his forehead as he called out urgently in the darkness, "Sora!"

Rain pelted the windows, and lightening flashed and lit up the environment. Reality sank in and Leon realized he was in his room. His sheets had been shaken off from him and he was shaking slightly – but he was in his room. He was at home, and so was Sora – Sora was safe.

"Holy crap…" he muttered, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. It was just a nightmare, something Leon hadn't had in months. In it, the events of his parents' deaths replayed over and over – blood splattered everywhere – horrified looks in his parents' eyes – screeching tires – ear-splitting screams – the funeral. Oh yeah…the funeral. Leon dreamt there had been one extra casket, and in it…laid Sora.

Leon cursed and got out of bed. _It must be the rain, _he surmised. It was raining the day of the accident, as if the heavens knew the untimely end his parents had to face. A chill ran down his body.

_But it's okay_, he assured himself. _It was just a stupid nightmare. Sora's alive and he's here, safe and sound_. Just to prove this to himself and to calm his lingering nerves, he peeked into his little brother's bedroom. He expected Sora to be asleep, buried beneath the blankets with not a care in the world.

What he _actually_ saw made his eyes widen. Clothes were scattered on the floor as if they were the remains of a hurried search. The sheets to the bed were just as tangled and discarded as Leon's were. Then the brunet saw that one of Sora's rain jackets were missing.

"What the hell…?"

Leon closed the door and went downstairs, keeping an eye open for his little brother. All he came across though was his boyfriend lounging on the sofa watching the news.

"Where's Sora?" Leon asked, tentatively padding towards Sephiroth.

Aquamarine eyes looked up and locked onto Leon's approaching form. "Well, you're up awfully late – late for you, that is."

"I had a bad dream," the brunet admitted, sitting on the sofa. He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his wood-brown hair. "It kept me asleep, but…" He looked towards the windows. "…the storm woke me."

Sephiroth nodded, following Leon's gaze with a thoughtful expression. "Yeah, it seems to be getting pretty bad. I wonder if Sora's made it okay?"

"Huh?!" The older Strife quickly turned his head to look at the placid silveret. "W-wait…What do you mean 'made it okay'?! You mean Sora's _out there_ in the storm?" Normally Leon wouldn't be so freaked out, but right now his dream seemed a little ominous, and it was leaving him jumpy.

"He told me he had to go see a friend," Sephiroth informed calmly, gazing intently at the dark clouds. "He just zoomed out – seemed very urgent about the whole thing, too…"

Leon's tensed muscles relaxed some and his eyes weren't as wide as before. "So…it's okay then – he's over at Kairi's? I guess I should at least call and-"

"No, not this 'Kairi'," Sephiroth interrupted. "Another friend. A boy, to be specific."

"Specific? That's hardly detailed!" Leon spat, growing fidgety again. He looked reproachfully at the silveret. "And what're you talking about, 'another friend'? Kairi is the only friend Sora's ever had!" he exclaimed, but his expression showed he wasn't entirely sure.

Len never asked how school went or if his little brother made any new friends. You see, Leon was always apathetic, but after his parents died…the older brunet just shut down completely. Nothing seemed important – nothing seemed right or good. Leon thought perhaps it was the same way with Sora, if not worse. The death of Cloud and Aerith Strife…just put the two boys in suspended animation, their minds lingering between dead and willing to live.

Leon actually recovered pretty quickly though, and it was all because of the man sitting next to him. He and Sephiroth had been secretly going out for almost a year and a half and after the accident and funeral…he was all Leon had, really. Sometimes it hurt though, being with him. Whenever they kissed or laughed or made love, in the corner of his mind the brunet was reminded that his parents never knew Sephiroth. They never knew the love that had blossomed between the two, but only because Leon was always scared, which wasn't a very common thing for him to feel. But Leon's family was his everything – if he didn't have them, he had no one. Even Sephiroth wouldn't be able to fill that hole. So the brunet always thought about what if Cloud and Aerith knew their son was gay…? Well, he didn't think he'd be able to bear that rejection. And what about Sora? What if he found out too and was disgusted by his sibling, his onii-chan?

Sephiroth's eyes examined the panicked Strife carefully. "Don't give yourself a heart attack now. I can assure you that Sora wasn't talking about a girl."Leon faltered, then finally gritted his teeth and sat down, defeated.

Arms wrapped around his body, sending warm sensations all over his skin. "Seph…"

"I guess it's good that you're worried – it shows you care for your brother," the silveret mused affectionately. Soft lips teased his ear. "Usually you're so uptight – you'd never guess you loved your sibling so much."

Leon took a deep breath and stared aimlessly at the television that lit up the dark room. "Sora's all I have. And I haven't really been the best big brother," he confided quietly, realizing the truth of his words. He gripped the arms around his body. "I just…I want to start over, and show Sora that I'm here for him. But to be honest, I don't think he likes me too much. We talked the other day and…" Grey eyes suddenly seemed sad.

"…I never realized how distant I am from him."

He was a horrible brother - that was Leon's reasoning about himself. He loved his family but he never really knew how to go about _showing_ it. And often times, he and Sora would get into fights because the younger would complain that Leon never spent time with him. And more than once, Leon said some rather hurtful things in return. So whenever Sora came home from school nowadays, or even when he was waking him up in the mornings, the older Strife tried to appear as brotherly as possible. If not for Sora, then for himself.

"He's okay, don't worry," Sephiroth said suddenly, interrupting the brunet's thoughts. "He told me to tell you that he'd be back before noon. He took a coat with him, so I doubt he'd get very wet. So all's well."

"You positive?" The silveret smiled – apparently amused by the concern Leon seldom showed - and nodded. The brunet sighed. "You know more about him than I do."

"Well, I sorta made him spill the beans. He looked like he had a lot of things on his mind – and you'd be surprised by the things he was keeping inside him."

"Really?" Leon looked at Sephiroth carefully, locking onto aquamarine eyes. "What did he say? C'mon, I got to know!"

"You're so cute like this," the silveret teased, kissing him softly on the cheek. Leon slapped him away, giving him a stern look. Finally, he caved. "It's probably not my place, but I'll tell you only because it'll make you feel better."

"You could cut the tension with a knife," Leon snapped sarcastically.

Sephiroth merely smiled carelessly. "Okay, okay. Here's something for you to muse about: You have more in common with your brother than you think. That boy he's going to see? He's in love with him."

Leon's jaw dropped and his stormy eyes became wide in shock. "He's…Sora is…with a…" He composed himself and asked incredulously, "My little brother is _**gay**_?"

"Told you that you guys had more in common than you thought," Sephiroth said with a smirk. He tightened his embrace to Leon. "Guess we don't have to get so worked up about us telling him now, huh?"

"What? That's hardly the point! How the hell did the two meet? No, scratch that – what's even the guy's name?"

"A name I never got," the silveret replied, looking pretty upset by this fact now that he said it. "But apparently they met…what was it? Two weeks ago, I believe. I'm not entirely sure of the circumstances, but that's how they met – they're probably classmates."

Leon calmed down some and furrowed his brows in thought. "Two weeks, huh?" _Strange, that's about the time Sora started acting pretty weird… I think it was the beginning of October, he came home that one day after he visited Mom and Dad and seemed_…entranced _by something. Could it be that's the day he fell in love with this guy I don't know about?_

Sephiroth nodded, oblivious to Leon's contemplations. "Actually, that's why he was so upset yesterday – they got into this fight because the boy told Sora he loved him." He chuckled then, amused. "He got freaked out about the whole thing, he told me."

"Well, Sora's always been the friend-type, not the lover-type," Leon commented – he knew _that_ much about his brother.

Sephiroth shrugged. "Whatever the case, he went to make amends…"

"…Because he returns the guy's feelings?" Leon finished. Wow, well wasn't Sora's life suddenly turning into some romance novel? It was a bit weird actually, to picture his baby brother with anyone – Sora was just too carefree to deal with relationships. Then again, maybe there was something special about this guy… What if he turned out to be like Sephiroth and he'd make Sora feel better? His little brother had already gone through so much at such a young age…but maybe his love would turn it around. Maybe he'd understand Sora better than he did – and maybe…that wouldn't be such a bad thing.

_I hope he's happy_…

Sephiroth nodded after Leon spoke. "So, we basically have the house to ourselves for the next few hours," he said, looking suggestively at the brunet. "I wonder what we shall do to pass the time?" Aquamarine eyes flashed seductively.

Leon flushed but tried not to let the embarrassment show too much on his face – he'd end up on bottom again if he showed any shyness. He merely slapped the silveret's arms and muttered, "Pervert." Nonetheless, he was smiling when their lips joined together softly.

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

They were in Yuna's bedroom and the priestess assured that Sora's scent would be concealed within her walls.

"Since it's my private chambers, it has my smell, so you are safe for the moment," she explained, motioning for him to take a seat on her bed. "We have just enough time for me to tell you what you must do." She produced a box of matches and began lighting candles to light the room.

Sora nodded as she did so. "I'm ready for anything," he said firmly. He hadn't forgotten that she mentioned blood being shed – and although the thought was daunting in and of itself, Sora kept reminding himself what he was risking himself for.

"That is good to hear." Yuna's back was to him and she was rummaging through her drawers. She resurfaced and turned around with something between her index finger and thumb. It was very thin and Sora almost thought she wasn't holding anything, but then the object shone in the dim light the many candles gave off.

"A…needle?" he asked dubiously. His brows furrowed in confusion as he searched Yuna's face. "What's it for?"

Placidly, she said, "It is your instrument to draw blood. Come, Sora Strife, this is the solution I am able to think up." She gently handed the small needle over.

"What's your plan?" he asked, scrutinizing the needle.

"Quite simply, Master will feed off of you," she replied tersely, putting her delicate hands over one another. "The rules of the curse are binding him to kill you. However, since you've returned, claiming quite sincerely that you indeed have affections for Master…I think we can arrange a compromise."

"A…compromise?"

"For lack of better terms. It will be a compromise stained with blood – your blood."

Sora held up the sharp, silver stick. "So how does this come into play? Doesn't…Riku have _fangs_ for this kind of stuff?"

At this, Yuna smiled almost warmly, as if nothing were the matter. "But Master would never willingly harm you," she said, albeit distantly, like she was remembering something. "Even if you told him you loved him, I doubt he'd drink form you – he'd probably rather battle the curse's bindings and recoil from your presence."

"Wh-why would he do that to himself?" the teen demanded. "I mean, the whole fighting the curse stuff…doesn't it hurt him?"

"Quite severely so," the priestess admitted solemnly. She took a seat next to the brunet and breathed deeply. "I actually had to Cure him earlier because he was in such pain. Even so, he'd be the first to burden himself, despite all he's gone through."

"That masochistic bastard…" Sora found himself murmuring. He set his lips in a thin line and examined the needle again. "So I'm supposed to draw blood with this and lure him to drink from me?"

"Yes, I am certain he won't be able to resist." Yuna didn't smile as she said this. On the contrary, her face darkened some. "That…also poses as a problem though…" she added quietly. She got up and went over to the closed wooden door of her room. Sora immediately followed suit, holding the needle carefully between his finger and thumb.

Before she opened the door, he asked, "What do you mean by 'problem'?"

Yuna looked at him in surprise. "I'm…sorry. I assumed you knew your myths and truths of vampires."

Vampires. The word was still new and so ethereal. The fangs, the pale skin, hell even the coffin Sora could deal with, but the actual word had him thinking of those old American horror movies that came on on cable. And with the look Yuna was giving him, he was starting to get even more uneasy.

"I don't get what the problem is," Sora said honestly. "I mean…it's not like he's going to kill me or anything, right?"

"…" Yuna didn't budge nor speak, but the flicker of fear in her eyes was enough to answer the question.

Sora's eyes widened. "You're saying…he _could_ kill me?"

The priestess' voice pleaded for him to understand. "Master was not always a vampire, remember? He was human until his sixteenth birthday…and that was many years ago." She looked contemplative for a moment, but rested her hand on the brass doorknob and continued softly, "Because of that, he doesn't have the same self-control most full-blooded vampires possess. Don't misunderstand, my master desires not to end your life…but the animal within _does_ crave for your **blood**."

Sora tried not to look scared. He shuffled his feet and licked his lips. "I guess the curse doesn't really help things, huh?"

Yuna merely shook her head and creaked the door open. "It is not my wish nor Master's to have you perish. However, I have great faith in you – and you must have that within yourself.

"Do not be afraid, please. Try not to run away. Still, do not be blinded by your passion – be prepared for anything, Sora Strife. Be prepared…"

_Yeah, be prepared to_ die, the brunet darkly added.

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

Riku wasn't asleep like he should've been – it was pouring way too much outside to allow slumber to possess his weary mind. He lay in his dark coffin merely staring up at the black abyss above him, with the pattering of rain his only peace.

_Splish, splash, splish_…

Riku blinked slowly. _Why am I still awake? It just…feels like I'm so alert. But why? Why am I waiting for something to happen when my life is now so empty…?_

_Splish, splish_, sang the rain.

_Maybe something's wrong_, the vampire guessed, the thought getting him more animated. _Maybe something's wrong with Yuna_. He shifted uncomfortably inside his coffin before finally deciding to get up. The lid creaked a bit as it was opened and Riku felt the cool morning air whisper around him as he sat up. It was raining outside, so it would be fine for him to be out and about, and despite most things, the silveret actually enjoyed the bad weather days.

He stepped out of his coffin and stretched, the feelings of awareness still lingering in his mind. _I wonder if I should check up on her_… Yuna was always a touchy subject for him, mostly because he felt as though she was the mother he thought he should've had by his side when he turned all those years ago. More than anything, he wanted to protect her. So the warnings in his mind – no matter how slight or insignificant – had to be taken seriously.

Riku walked over to his closed door but just as he reached for the knob…

It hit him. The realization hit him hard. All at once, his senses were heightened because there was a new scent in the church, one he half-hoped never to inhale again. It was sweet, sweeter than most blood he sniffed out, like honey. It was strong, nearly taking control of Riku's mind, but he composed himself, trying to regain possession of his grip on reality. But he couldn't help it, something inside him that was previously dormant, began to stir. And all because of…

The door opened and jade eyes widened in utter shock.

"Sora…" he breathed, which was a weird thing since he had broken his breathing habits once he turned. But there it was, he sighed a name that he wished to say over and over again, and the owner of the name stood before him – sparkling sapphire eyes just as wide, just as alert; chest raised as a breath was held; and soft cheeks were stained a bright pink.

"Sora," Riku said again, not realizing his hand was still in midair from trying to previously open the door.

A hesitant smile stretched those perfect plush lips. "Hey, Riku," Sora said softly, putting his hands behind his back. Coming up beside him was Yuna, a determined expression in her eyes.

She bent forward slightly, light-brown hair shading the sides of her face. "We did not expect you to be up," she mused, lifting her head up again. "But…I suppose this is good." She placed her hands one over the other, her usual gesture of benign.

Riku avoided looking at Sora now that Yuna was here. He tried to keep focus on his caretaker, not daring to meet the brunet's gaze. "Yuna, what is going on? Don't you…" He lowered his voice and whispered to her, "Don't you remember what happens if I'm near him too long? I doubt that even your White Majick will hold out forever if I stay close to him."

"That is what we are here to fix, Master," she informed in a normal tone that Sora could hear if he wanted. She looked over at the teen for emphasis. "I believe we have some good news for you."

"What is it?" the vampire inquired tentatively. A million thoughts were racing through his mind and just as many swam within his heart.

Yuna smiled the smile that most people wanted to see right before they died – a forgiving smile, a smile of hope, that something greater was approaching. But what she actually said didn't match her countenance. "The curse won't let Sora live. But you have to try and stop yourself."

Shock pulsed through Riku's body. "What is he doing here? What are you talking about, Yuna?" His voice was strained, taking him a great deal of effort to even speak. "He's not _supposed_ to be here. He…he **rejected** me. Why. Is. He. Here?" he spat.

Then Sora piped up, stepping forward towards the silveret. "W-wait. Riku, listen, I…I know I did some wrong things yesterday," he said, a plea for forgiveness embedded in his tone. "I know…I said some hurtful things, so I can…I can see why maybe you don't want to see me. But I came back because...because I want to make things better! Riku, I…" The teen came closer, to a point their feet were touching and his scent was stronger and stronger… The animal within Riku began to open its eyes, as if taking in the prey before the kill.

"Riku…I love you."

The vampire froze as soon as those words left the brunet's lips. His insides suddenly felt like they had been turned to ice and his heart felt like it was on fire. The mixture had him feeling sick and unstable. He didn't have time to say anything or speculate before he saw Sora's hands reveal themselves and in one of them he held a needle. Riku frowned, wondering what was going on, when Sora cocked his head to the side, lifting the hand with the needle…

_I love you – I really do_… said the teen's thoughts, the thoughts Riku didn't even realize he was reading. _I'm going to help, I'm going to make you promises I'll keep… It'll get better, I swear… Riku, I love you._

Sora's heart was racing under his skin, accelerating in such delicious speeds. Riku felt lightheaded, getting hypnotized by the loud beats that only he could hear… And then the saw something new, something he didn't realize was happening. It was flowing slowly down Sora's tan skin, staining it with its trail…

…**B l o o d**…

Riku gasped and pushed Sora away, making the needle clatter silently on the ground. He glared at it, and then focused again on the surprised teen, who stood a few feet away from him, still bleeding along his collar. It trickled down Sora's skin so slowly, so teasingly and begging to be lapped up. The sweet scent eddied about the room, perfuming it with the smell of his blood.

Riku never realized just how thirsty he was all of a sudden.

He staggered to the window of his room, leaning against it. "What're you doing? Yuna, tell me, what's going on?"

She looked at him reassuringly, stepping forward towards Sora. She put her hands on his shoulders firmly, continuing to gaze at the vampire. "It is another test, one of which no other lover you have chosen has had," she explained, her voice surprisingly determined. "It is also a test for you. You said that you loved him, like no one else you've met all these years! And you've heard why he came back – because he loves you in return!"

"_**Then why did he leave?"**_

Sora looked down, abashed. "Please don't ask that," he whispered voice so fragile but already on the verge of breaking. "Don't remind me how I left you. I just…I just got scared. I wanted to be the one to make you happy and break the curse but I got so worried of what would happen to you if I couldn't do it. I got scared that you'd forget me."

The ice inside Riku felt like it was slowly melting with Sora's words. He couldn't believe that Sora had been going through as much of an emotional roller coaster as he had. All this time he had been so worried about himself…when Sora had been concerned about _both_ of them.

_Such a kind, innocent heart_... _What is it that he sees in me_?

"I…"

Yuna looked pointedly at the thin red line of Sora's wound. "This is what I am able to think of. It is a way for him to continue without you killing him…"

All previous sentimentalities he might've had washed out of him. Riku shook his head fervently, gripping the ledge of the window. "No, no I won't…I won't do it. I told you that!" He flashed his jade eyes over at Sora, taking in his wide eyes and bleeding collar. Then for the first time, he addressed him, "I'm not drinking from you…Don't you know what you're doing?"

"Of course I do!" he exclaimed, brows furrowing in determination. He gripped the collar of his shirt and pulled it down; exposing his self-made wound even more. "I did this to myself, didn't I? I know what you are, Riku, you told me that. I know what happens when you see or smell human blood."

That caught Riku off-guard. He hadn't expected the teen to be so straight-forward, but it looked like he knew what he was getting into. _Kill him, kill him_… chanted something inside Riku's mind. He tried to brush it off, but it was getting increasingly harder with that ruby liquid cascading down that lovely tan skin…

"You'd die," he informed, nails digging to the wood of the ledge. His fangs were fully exposed now, there was no denying that. They scraped against his bottom lip as he spoke.

"I know," came the terse answer.

"I don't have control. Especially since I want you even more with this curse," he warned again, breathing heavily so as to calm himself from this approaching doom. "I want your blood badly."

"I know," Sora said again, voice unhesitant and unwavering.

Riku didn't know why Sora was staying. Didn't he know he was trapped in a room with a hungry vampire? Didn't he remember all the things Riku said and exposed yesterday that made the brunet tremble? But he was here; Sora had shed his own blood to lure Riku to him because he knew the silveret wouldn't willingly drink form him. Riku surmised Yuna had told him that tidbit. And he bet that wasn't the only thing the priestess had revealed…

Riku straightened himself up. "I'd probably tear your skin apart in the heat of it," he continued, trying to get the teen scared, trying to get him to run away and never look back. He'd hate himself so much if he ever did anything that turned Sora against him. The events of yesterday proved that. "I'd probably consume more of you than I should."

Sora stepped towards him, shaking out of Yuna's grip. "Yeah, you probably will," he agreed unflinchingly. "But it doesn't matter. I want to free you, and I'm going to do anything in my power to do that. If this is one way, then I'll gladly accept it."

Riku knew he was stepping forward, he knew his eyes were focused on the blood. "Sora, see reason – I might kill you."

"You won't," Sora said confidently.

"_**Are you so sure**_?" Riku growled, looking into those summer orbs, sending all vampiric vibes to the small human.

"Speculating isn't going to help," Sora pointed out hastily. He tugged his shirt lower. "We'll never know if he just keep tossing ideas around." He walked over; heart still pounding and blood rushing. They were both being pulled in, both so entranced by something so beautiful, so horrible. Their eyes locked in silent understanding.

"I'm ready, Riku."

Before either of them knew it, Riku wrapped his arms around Sora's small body, and used one of his hands to cock his head back and expose his neck even more. "I can't guarantee it won't hurt," he informed with a voice as fleeting as mist. "I don't know how to feed gently when I'm so far gone."

"It's okay," Sora rasped, goosebumps prickling his skin as the silveret spoke.

Riku smirked lightly and dipped his head towards the crook of the brunet's throat. "You picked a right spot to prick yourself," he commented softly. "Any higher, and I'd be feeding off a vital."

"I'm guessing that's bad."

Riku chuckled. "Pretty much." He licked his lips and then slowly lapped his tongue across the length of the needle wound. Riku didn't have time to even think about how good Sora tasted before he sank his fangs into the soft flesh. Sora cried out, hands shooting up and digging his nails into the vampire's back.

Sora closed his eyes, willing the pain away as best as he could. "Ah…Ah!" he moaned, body arching onto the silveret's. He felt his blood fall down his body slowly, tickling his skin.

Riku began to audibly suck, loving the gushes of blood that splashed inside his mouth and stained his lips. It so was so good, so pleasuring to all his senses – the thick feel and taste on his tongue; the intoxicating scent of spilling blood; the small whimpers Sora made and even the sight of the crimson liquid sliding down. Before he knew it, he self-control was dwindling. It was getting harder to stop and he was gripping Sora more tightly.

"Ah…Hahh!" Sora cried out, feeling his blood rush to the single point Riku was feeding on. It was weird and painful. He tried not to think about it, but the sinking fangs digging into his skin was all that seemed to process in his mind.

_I-it's the curse_… he thought, remembering all the things Yuna and Riku warned him about. _It's…NNN…taking control of him… He can't stop.. Will I die? Is Riku…really going to kill me?_

He nudged Riku's shoulder, trying to pry him off, but to no avail. "R-Riku…Stop…" he rasped, crying out immediately afterwards when the fangs sank in deeper in defiance. "No, Riku…You have to stop. **Stop**!"

Yuna stepped forward, eyes wide. "Master… That's enough. You must will it away. Take control! You must not kill him!"

But Riku wasn't listening. He moaned, sucking harder and relishing the feel of the hot blood that ran down his throat. Sora was just as delicious as he always thought…and there was no way in Hell he was stopping now.

The bones in Sora's fingers began to ache as he gripped the vampire hard, imploring him with his touch to cease.

"_**Riku, stop**_!"

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

**A/N: **-grins evilly- Mwahahahahaaaaaaaa! I've done it again, haven't I? X3 Well, there we go – we leave chapter fourteen on a rather climatic moment, yes? Will Riku be able to stop drinking Sora's blood and all will be well? Or, will Riku actually end up killing the person he most loves? I trust you'll figure it out. But you never know, it might never be what you think… (I'm trying to build suspense, however, I feel I'm failing horribly. –gets buried under thrown trash-)

I actually had a lot of fun typing this one. I wanted to get another Riku-vampire-moment out again because I just **LOVE** typing out bloodlust scenes… -licks lips- The story is nearing it's end, but like I said, its still like another three or four chapters. Definitely this year I'll get it done before Halloween. I'm typing out the next chapter now because I just couldn't stop –slaps hands away from keyboard-

Anyway, sophomore year isn't bad so far. The only classes I like are my English II and Concert Orchestra periods. Oh, and I'm first chair now in Orchestra! :) I'm so happie!!! But I must defend my position since a freshman girl is second chair – I'm actually pretty intimidated, I must admit. –sweatdrop- I'm also joining the English Honor Society, so hopefully I'll get even better with my writing! –smiles- However I'm the only sophomore – everyone else is a senior and they are **SCARY**. But my Onee-chan (my friend Maria) is also joining, so I won't be lonely! :)

Phew, that was a lot. Well, enough of my drabble. This had been Xelruna!

**PS: **It seems that I don't really have access to a scanner right now, so I can't put up the manga right now. I suppose I can go to Kinko's, but I hear its expensive… -looks into empty wallet- But I'll see what I can do! Thanks to **TopazFoxTwilight **and** Katierox342 **for helping me out with my predicament – I really don't know technology very well –laughs-


	16. Verse Fifteen

**A/N: **Yo! So like, almost two weeks has passed. And this is Xelruna logging in once more to update! :) This chapter, well I got as far as typing up to the part where… Oh no wait! I am spoiling if I tell you! O.O –clamps mouth shut- :XXX Well, I'll tell you afterwards. All you need to know is I got a brain fart at a certain part, but Xelruna prevailed over the evil Writer's Block!!! XDXD

Fucking hell?! Dude, the fucking **worst of worst** that could happen to a writer happened to me just now: I fucking accidentally **deleted the chapter!!!!** GAH!!! **WHY, WHY, **_**WHY**_**?!?!** Not the whole thing, but I forgot to save it to my USB! **Shit**!!!!!!! I can't believe I did that, this is crap crap **CRAP**! –bangs head on desk- God…well, I guess I should start typing it again. T.T –cries- I hate me, why why…. –dies in a corner-

Enjoy, and I'm sorry if this sucks T.T (I'm feeling pretty emo now…)

_**V3R53 F!f+33u (Verse Fifteen)**_

_These feelings that once seemed so intense…the feelings that once burned my heart with passion or froze it with betrayal…they disappear as soon as I think I have me figured out._

_Did my feelings ever exist? Were they real? What's the point in going on when catching my emotions is like catching smoke with my bare hands?_

_Will I forget you, like you so fear?_

_This is a feeling I want to catch and keep preserved in my heart._

_I can't forget. I won't. I love you._

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

_Focus, _Riku tried to tell himself. _Focus on Sora – not his blood, but him! I can't kill him, I swore I wouldn't. I…can't…kill…! _But his mind and heart were in two totally different gears. Despite all of Riku's pleas, he couldn't stop – not when Sora was already more vulnerable than usual, not when a drop of his blood fell onto his tongue. It was way too good an opportunity to pass up. Later on Riku would surmise one similarity between vampires and humans was that both were unwilling to turn away from temptation.

And he knew – knew that this was it, that he was killing the person he loved so much and that he couldn't even will himself to stop.

_Maybe I don't really love him_, the silveret thought in the corner of his mind. The thought grew bigger until it seemed like the truth and a tight knot wound in his stomach. _Or maybe I do love him, but the curse won't let me stop. Doesn't matter now. Maybe this is proof I'm just meant to be alone. Maybe it's proof that those I love will always leave me…_by my own hands.

Sora gasped, losing the ability to speak – his words only turning into discomforted groans. The nails in Riku's back were burrowing deeper and deeper with each passing moment. Sora was dying, all because of him.

Sora was dying. _Sora_ was.

He opened his eyes (when had they become closed?) and widened them. _**I can't do this**_, Riku thought suddenly. _I can't do this…I can't kill Sora. I said I wouldn't! I…must keep that promise to him at all costs! His life will _not_ end here_! But just as he was about to stop and cease all this madness…

**Keep drinking**, said another voice inside his head. The voice was familiar, real familiar as if a part of Riku himself. Then he realized it with utter horror and shock: the curse. It was speaking to him.

_No_, Riku replied as steadily as he could. But as if defying this, his fangs delved deeper, a renewed thirst coming over him. Sora hollered in pain and Riku's insides twisted in regret.

Yuna interjected again, stepping nearer, reaching out a hand, but not touching either of them. "Master…" she said warningly. Luckily, she knew the curse's power when she encountered it. He was drinking a lot now; you could tell with the audible gulps Riku produced. It would only be a matter of seconds now the young brunet would live if Riku didn't stop.

But **how**? The blood, the thirst, the curse…it was all very bothersome to battle. Riku's willpower was crumbling, but…

_No, I'm stopping,_ he thought adamantly.

_**You will not. This boy betrayed you. You want him to live?**_

_Yes!_ Very slowly, in time that passed like centuries, his jaws released the flesh between them making Sora whimper. Yuna watched the scene intently and silently, her hand still hovering in midair. Her lips were set into a thin line, as if realizing something.

**Kill him**, the curse ordered, making Riku scowl with anger.

_No_. _I…am _not_ letting him die. He loves me. He came back and bled and is dying…for me. _Riku didn't even realize that he was breathing, and rather raggedly at that. Inch by gauging inch, his lips pulled away from Sora's bleeding collar, a bridge of blood connected to his lips. _I'm being given a second chance, and I am not wasting it! I'm not going to mess up again. _

The silveret listened to Sora's harsh breathing for a moment before finally finding words.

"_I said I couldn't kill you, for God's sake," _Riku whispered, eyes feeling like they were getting hotter. They began to sting a bit from the heat, and he blinked, only to feel tears threaten to cloud his vision. "I said I couldn't. But…I'm not keeping my promise if I do this. You're different, Sora. You really, really are. And I'm…"

He frowned, lifting his head up, sensing something amiss. He then realized that Sora was only about half-listening – the teen's body growing heavy in his arms and eyes having a dazed look about them. The hands on his back relaxed their grip until they slid down his spine and fell to the teen's sides.

"Ri…ku…" Sora murmured distantly, brows furrowing. His sapphire eyes met the stunned jade. Oblivious to the silveret's comments, he said slowly with as true a smile as he could muster. "Y-you…st-opped…"

Riku didn't even have time to reply before the teen's body fell into his pale arms and sapphire eyes closed. At first, Riku didn't want to believe it, didn't want to think about what was going on… But then he heard Sora's heart beating slower and slower…the thuds growing heavier but fainter, desperate for blood to pump into the vital organ. But no luck – Sora's blood was dripping out of two holes on his collar, and it wasn't stopping.

Riku blinked, eyes wide as his breaths became harder and quicker. It felt like his heart was being squeezed by some invisible fist, and it didn't plan on letting go anytime soon. Tentatively, the silveret shook Sora's body. "Sora?" he called softly, his tears building up ever more. He tried again, shaking a bit harder. "S-Sora? This…it's not funny. C'mon, love, wake up. Open your eyes. Sora?"

Yuna walked up to him and set a hand on his shoulder, making him jump despite himself. "The damage is critical, but he's still alive," she explained quietly, giving the brunet's body a once-over.

Riku stared blankly at her, like his mind couldn't remember who she was. His eyes slid back to Sora's limp body and then he started to shake his head slowly. "N…No. No, he's… I can hear his heart and it's stopping! It's… Sora's not… He's-he's…!" Normally Riku wouldn't be so freaked, but… It was _Sora!_ Sora who lay heavily in his arms, Sora who was bleeding, Sora who-!

"Master, calm down. Nothing will be accomplished if you panic. Sora Strife is-"

"No, Yuna, he's not!" Riku snapped suddenly, tears rapidly spilling down his cheeks. "He's not…! I ki…I killed…!" He couldn't will himself to say the word, but in his mind – where he could rarely control himself – his fears made themselves clearly known:

_I can hear it in my head – his heart's last beats. They're __**pounding**__**over and over**__ in my memory and it __**won't**__ go away! All I can hear is him __**screaming**__ and now…he's…__**he's dead in my arms**__! I killed him. I killed Sora and his heart…__**over and over**__…It won't stop-!_

"_**Riku**_."

All at once, the silveret's thoughts ceased when he heard his name being said – his name that hadn't left the lips of a certain person for many years. Riku's heart and lungs burned from his broken breathing, but still he managed to rasp out in surprise, "…Yuna?"

The priestess didn't falter and merely squeezed Riku's shoulder firmly. "Riku, there is still time, but we must hurry," she stated adamantly. "I can help him with my White Majick. Will you help me in escorting Sora Strife to my room?"

The silveret was speechless, but then he looked back at the sleeping Sora. Was there still time? What if it was already too late? Riku didn't want to get his hopes up, didn't even want to see the glimmer of light that the brunet could still be alive…

"_Speculating isn't going to help." _Sora's words echoed in his memory, so clearly it was as if they were being said right then. But that was impossible considering Riku was staring at those closed pink lips. _"We'll never know if we just keep tossing ideas around." _

Riku looked steadily back at Yuna's patient countenance. Slowly, he nodded, not saying a word. Yuna returned the gesture approvingly then turned around.

"Come, we must make haste," she said, already disappearing down the hallway. Riku shifted Sora's quasi-lifeless body and held him bridal-style, quickly following Yuna to her open room. She was rummaging through her drawers, apparently searching for something. Seeing Riku enter, she gestured to her bed. "If you would lay him down. I'm going to go through my stores for the proper equipment – I must strengthen my Majick however I can."

Riku nodded understandingly. "Yes." As the brunette priestess left, Riku gently placed Sora onto the neat bed. The sheets crumpled under his weight and the blanket got stained with blood that fell onto it. That was one thing, though – the blood was lessening some. But Riku couldn't quite celebrate about that – it wasn't necessarily a good thing.

_Did I completely drain him_? he thought worriedly, looking pointedly at the two visible holes right above Sora's collarbone. The blood around the fang-marks was drying where it was thinner. Still, the sight was most unnerving, reminding Riku of the terrible thing he had done. _Sora, my love, you've been nothing but kind and innocent… This is how I repay you. But…if there's even the slightest chance of you coming out of this alive…I'll help you in any way – the same way you helped me._

Riku's jade eyes traversed all over Sora's sleeping face, before realizing his expression wasn't that of pain – but rather contentment. The silveret frowned. _Even on the brink of death…you still show no sign of…regret. You do not regret the commitment you gave to me. Nor do you seem to regret the fact that you have put yourself in this state for me. _He slowly closed his eyes to calm himself down. Without looking, he linked hands with Sora and squeezed them as softly as he could.

His ears perked up when he heard Yuna's boots clack against the floor. Turning, he saw her enter the room with a staff in hand. It was long, nearly towering over her, and the end was made up of a large circle with three tear-drop shapes fanning about it like a peacock tail. It was one of Yuna's magical staffs, one she utilized only when she was in great need of large amounts of White Majick. It also served as a medium for directing her Majick towards specific things – mostly humans. Riku had only seen it one other time in his life…

_No, now is not the time to remember the past_, he snapped at himself. _My focus now is Sora_. _I'm devoting all of myself to him_.

He watched as the priestess made her way over to the pair, an assertive determination in her usually passive eyes. He stepped back, but still held Sora's hands, if only to sedate his rising nerves.

"Here, press this onto the wound – it'll stop from any further bleeding, no matter how minor," Yuna explained, tossing him a gauze. Riku caught it with his free hand and nodded, doing as he was told and pressing the cloth right above the fang wounds. He peered over at his caretaker as she paused before Sora's immobile form and took a deep breath, closing her eyes.

Before she began her ritual, Riku asked, "Is there anything else I can do?"

She opened one eye, her royal-blue one, and peered at him. "I'm afraid this mostly calls for my skills in Majick. However," she spread her arms and kept them hovering above Sora's body, "you could help in being his spiritual support."

The term caused Riku to frown questioningly. "What is that?"

"…" Yuna smiled - the same warm smile Riku grew to crave in this cold world. Opening both her eyes and turning her head to him, she explained, "A spiritual support is one who keeps another steady in a ritual process. What your role will be is to merely stay by Sora Strife's side, pouring in your good intentions within him. Provide him with a will to live."

Riku nearly scowled, but quickly caught himself. "It doesn't sound like I'm doing anything."

Yuna's smile widened, like she wanted to laugh. "You must trust me, Riku." She looked at the brunet compassionately. "I believe just having you beside him will be enough to soothe Sora Strife's soul. He will be glad you care for him so."

The silveret blinked incredulously but followed Yuna's gaze and stared wordlessly at Sora. _I…I suppose I'll have to trust Yuna on this. If this is how I can help you…then I'll stay with you. I…need to show you how much you mean to me. The rest I'll entrust Yuna to._

He looked back at the priestess and nodded. Already the air was thickening with sparks of White Majick. Riku remained silent as Yuna deeply but slowly breathed. She once told him it helped her Majick flow better, like water. Instead, he let his jade eyes travel onto Sora's closed ones, almost willing them to open with his mind.

_Don't worry, love_, Riku thought, as if the brunet could hear him. _Yuna is the best priestess you could hope for for this job. You'll be back to your normal self in no time. And then..._ He bowed his head and raised Sora's hand to his lips, kissing it so lightly one would think that the gesture was just in their imagination.

Riku smiled softly._ ...And then...we can do this properly._

_**.:.::.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

"...Oh, God, my head..."

Sora opened his eyes, and then frowned. Wait, his eyes...they _were_ open, right? The brunet waved his hand in front of his face.

"Huh…" He clearly saw his hand, so that meant…that everywhere around him was just darkness. All around him…it was just black – even the areas above and below him. Sora turned around and around until he began to get dizzy. "Wh-where am I? Last thing…I remember was I was at the church and…Yuna was there. So was Riku…"

Sora's eyes widened in clarity. "Ah, that's right, Riku!" he exclaimed, his voice carrying on into oblivion. "I offered my blood to him and then he started…"

Frowning, he placed his hand over his jugular, before trailing his fingers down to his collarbone. He gasped in surprise. There was nothing there but plain, unmarred skin.

"Wh-what the heck?" The brunet felt all over his neck and collar, only to find he was completely okay. He shook his head. "No. No, _not_ okay. This is…not normal. Where am I?!" He ran, or at least tried to. Even though his legs were moving, Sora didn't feel like he was getting anywhere – not that he had landmarks or whatever to help him know.

"Oh God…" Sora wrapped his arms around himself, looking about frantically. "How do I get out of here? I need to go back! I need to go back _now_!" He stomped the ground – if it could be called that, anyway. "Dammit!"

Then he heard something – something like…someone chuckling? "Oh dear, what has become of you, Sora?" a voice, sounding female, said softly. "When did you get so violent?"

Sora froze, suddenly alarmed. That voice…he _knew_ that voice. It was so familiar, even though he hadn't heard it in months. "What the…?"

"I surmise it was his brother's example," another voice, male, commented matter-of-factly. A chill went down Sora's spine – he recognized the man's voice as well. But that would be impossible, there was no way that…

Sora turned and then widened his eyes in pure shock. "N-no…way…" he said breathlessly, almost backing away he was so stunned. "You're…"

Their bodies were nearly translucent, but still they were there! One was a tall man with hair as unkempt and spiky as Sora's – the only difference was that his was blonde. His eyes were a very clear shade of blue, like the purest water, and they were as calculating as Leon's stare. The other was a petite woman with a kind face. Her eyes were lime green and her lips had that same natural pout as Sora's.

Sora's voice was nearly inaudible as he said, "M…Mom? And…Dad?"

Aerith Strife smiled sweetly at her son. "Sora, you came. But…why? What happened?" she asked, looking suddenly worried.

"What? What do you mean?" Sora was still trying to digest the fact that he was staring at his parents who were supposedly _dead_. "How are you…here? I-I thought…I thought you both were…" Months ago, Sora hoped that he had cried all his fluids out; hoped that the torture of sadness would end. And for a moment, it had…until he saw the apparition of his parents, and that caused the wall he had been trying to build come crashing down. His vision became blurry under forming tears.

Aerith and Cloud exchanged sorrowful and sympathetic looks. The brunette woman came up and, when she was about a few feet away, she spread her arms as if waiting for an embrace.

"Sweetheart…do you want it to be over?" she asked gently.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Sora whispered, swiping his arm over his eyes to get rid of the pesky tears. His chest began to feel clogged again, but he tried to ignore it.

Aerith looked back at her husband briefly before focusing back on the brunet. "If you come with us…we'd go back together," she explained vaguely. Seeing Sora's dubious expression, she said, "If you come with us, there will be no way to go back. You'd leave everything and everyone behind. You wouldn't be able to see Squall or Kairi again. You'd die."

Sora blinked, the information not sinking in as fast as it should. "Wait…make sense! I have no idea what you're talking about!"

Cloud grimaced then, glancing down before meeting his son's questioning look. "Sora…there can only be one way you can see us as we are, even though in actuality, we have passed."

"Huh? I-Is there something wrong with me?" Sora asked, eyes wide.

His father didn't have to contemplate an answer for long before replying, "Not really. But…you must be close to death somehow."

Sora looked from his mother to his father, watching to see if maybe they were bluffing. Then again…it was true. How else could he see his _dead_ parents? Nothing else seemed to fit. "I…" He blinked incredulously. "So I'm dead?"

Cloud shook his head slowly. "No. At least, not yet."

Aerith took over, her spread arms lowering a bit. "Honey, you're lingering between this world and the next," she continued explaining. Her expression was soft and pleading, not wanting her son to get worried. "Because you're so close…we've been conjured up in your subconscious."

"Really? H-how do you know that?"

The corner of his father's lips twitched, as if wanting to smile. "Death gets complicated," he finally settled on replying. Crossing his arms, he looked at Sora sternly. "Though I'd rather you not find that out yourself. Aerith," he said, staring pointedly at his wife. "We can't let him come, not now."

For the first time, Aerith's consoling persona faded, replaced with a distraught one. Not looking behind at her husband, she said softly, "I know. But I…" Her eyes leveled with Sora's and then her arms fell to her sides reluctantly. "Your father and I…we both miss you and Squall so much. Even though we're gone from your world…there's a big part of us…that remains with you."

"Mom…"

Her pink lips spread in a small, sad smile. "I'm just so…so sorry that your father and I…had to leave so soon," she said, turning her head to glance at Cloud. "We left you unprepared, didn't we?"

Sora tried to smile, but was pretty sure the grin came out pained. "Don't worry," he assured quietly. Aerith turned back around and their eyes locked. "Um…I came over to…visit your graves a while ago. And I told you that…Leon has been taking great care of me. He…he's a great big brother to have."

At that, Cloud chuckled. "Yes, I remember you telling us that." He tilted his head to the side and went over to where his wife and son stood. "Can you believe the two of them actually getting along? We must've missed more than we thought, Aerith."

The brunette woman laughed and nodded in agreement. She looked back at Sora affectionately. "Yes – who would've guessed our boys would grow up so quickly?" she asked, reaching out a hand. Sora's body became rigid when she did so, waiting to see what she would do. Her hand came up and hovered near his face, and then he felt something – like a warm breeze – brush past his cheek. His face crumpled in disappointment and even his mother's eyes seemed to darken in a crestfallen way.

They didn't say anything, but all three knew what the others were thinking; _We can't touch each other…So close but so far away_…

"…I wish I could go with you," Sora admitted, unconsciously leaning into his mother's hand.

Aerith shook her head. "You shouldn't think that way, sweetie. We're both just fine here, especially since you've told us that things have been going well between you and your brother." Her hand brushed against his face and then went up to seemingly ruffle his hair. "You're still very young – it's not your place to worry about these grown-up things."

"But you just said I was grown-up!" Sora protested, wanting his mother to know that he didn't care – both he and Leon thought about their parents daily, wondering if they really were okay. And now he was talking to them – who knew when this opportunity would reveal itself again, if ever?

"You'd be surprised how much of a kid you still are though," Cloud pointed out matter-of-factly. "Don't waste your youth worrying about us." He smiled warmly then. "That's our job, and still is, even if we aren't physically there."

Sora's shoulders sagged in defeat, knowing his father was right. "That's what Aunt Tifa told me…" he said quietly, remembering his parents' wakes with vivid details.

"And you should know it's true," Aerith assured, putting down her hand. Sora blinked, staring intently into his mother's eyes and seeing that same glimmer of truth she always revealed. His mom never lied, and he really wanted to believe that she wouldn't start lying now. The brunet grinned, but before he could open his mouth to speak, tiny sparkles of light flashed in random places in the oblivion-black nothingness. Sora looked around, confused.

"Huh? What's with…all the lights?" he asked, watching whenever one popped up. His parents didn't answer, instead following the lights' movements as well. The flashes changed then, beginning to move quickly, like shooting stars. They began looping around and around until they completed a sort of circle of glittering light. They danced around, spiraling about until finally ringing around Sora, who exclaimed in surprise, "Whoa! W-wait, what's going on?"

Cloud spoke placidly, "Hmm…it looks like someone agrees with us for you to go back."

"I'm going back?" Sora asked incredulously, still looking at the lights orbiting him. It was weirding him the hell out.

Aerith joined in, gazing at the miniature shooting stars with interest. "By the looks of it, they _really_ want you back. Well," she tore her eyes away and looked into her son's summer-blue ones, "you mustn't disappoint them, right?"

Sora gulped, and the lights began flashing brighter and brighter. He could feel the heat radiate off of the light, could feel himself begin to fade a little more with each passing moment. Who was it that was calling him back? It couldn't be Leon, since he wasn't at the church. Not Kairi, either. So…Yuna, maybe? Or was it…

"_I__ love you. I love you so much. And I'll get you through this. _

"_Alright, Sora_?"

The brunet jumped when he heard Riku's voice echo inside his head, almost like he was inside it. He reached a hand up, frowning. "Ri…?"

Cloud and Aerith blinked in surprise, obviously hearing Riku's voice was well. Still, they didn't say anything, especially since it was clear that a _male_ had declared being in love with their son.

_Riku wants me back_… Sora thought, his heart thudding inside his chest almost painfully. Still, he was happy. So, so happy that the silveret still wanted him; still wanted to _be_ with him. "I want to go back to you…" he whispered. And, as if they could understand him, the lights danced and flashed more intensely and brightly until Sora couldn't see anything.

Slightly panicked, the brunet opened his mouth to call out to his parents, only to be interrupted by his father. "Oh, and by the way," Cloud said, his voice distant but near at the same time. "Tell Leon that it's okay – we knew, even if he didn't tell us…" He might have said more after that, maybe even something the teen desperately wanted to hear, but Sora couldn't be too sure, because now it was like he was deaf. And all there was, was endless whiteness…

_Sora_, called a voice – softly, pleadingly. _Sora_…

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

"…Sora," Riku whispered. It had been a little over ten minutes now and the silveret's nerves hadn't been calmed in the slightest. Sora hadn't moved much. Or at all, for that matter. The cloth hadn't soaked up much blood since the flow stopped, so on Yuna's orders, he removed the gauze and settled it onto the nightstand.

Every few seconds, Riku would close his eyes and focus on the brunet's heart, only to find he still couldn't hear any life-bringing beats. He really didn't want to say it; didn't really want to think about it…but it had been over ten minutes! There was no way that Sora could…possibly be alive…

_No, I can't think that_, Riku chastised himself. _Yuna told me that a spiritual supporter's thoughts are poured into the medium – if I even think for an instant he could be gone…he really might be_. To emphasize his words, he let his eyes fall close again and he listened tentatively in the silence. The rain had slowed down some, so now there was just the softest taps of raindrops and thunder that roared in the distance. There was the small cackle of the flame on the candles, there was even a humming sound coming form the Majick all around him. But of all those things, he still couldn't hear the familiar beat of his lover's heart.

Grief pulled at Riku's heartstrings painfully, but he ignored it by squeezing Sora's hand harder. He needed some form of reassurance. He needed to remind himself who he was doing this for and why:

_This is for Sora, because…I want him. I need him. I need to _be with _him…_

Yuna's breathing was getting increasingly audible, and sweat was beginning to bead on her forehead. Riku's brows furrowed in worry. _No doubt the ritual is taking a lot out of her. She must be nearing her limit. But when that happens…what should we do_?

"Yuna, do you need anything?" he asked, his other hand reaching for her shoulder.

She grimaced, eyes screwed shut. "Just…quiet," she rasped quietly. "It's…more difficult than I anticipated. You must forgive me, Master; I have never done this before."

"Don't worry yourself," Riku assured, looking back at Sora. Ten minutes. Ten, long painful minutes and still no progress was being made. As much as Riku's head told him to call it quits, something inside him – with a warm and fuzzy voice – told him to hold on; hold on just a little longer…

_Sora…Wake up. You need to open your eyes_, he thought. He removed his hand from Yuna's shoulder and with the backs of his fingers, brushed the brunet's face affectionately. _I want you back. I want you back with me. It can happen; I know it can – the breaking of the curse that is. And once it breaks, we can stay together…_ Riku's face crumpled up in displeasure. _We'll…stay together…__**forever**_.

Then several things happened at once: one was Yuna lowering her arms, a breath of exhaustion leaving her lips; another was that all the White Majick in the room disappeared, like a candle had been blown out. A third occurrence was that Riku's ears perked up at the sound of sweet, rhythmic beats and blood swimming up and down veins.

And lastly was a pair of sapphire eyes, slowly opening up. The eyes became briefly concealed as lids blinked, but when they opened again, the orbs looked about the room, seemingly confused. They roamed the expanse of the ceiling before shifting to the side, catching Riku off-guard when they landed on him. Plush pink lips stretched into a brief smile before parting, a small voice greeting him.

"Hey...Riku."

_I'll keep you inside my heart...always. __That is the one thing I'm sure I can grasp and have preserved in me._

_I love you._

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

**Xelruna: **w00t! And this 5,000-word chapter ends with Sora living! Yayz! -3- So, it seems I managed to type out the whole thing. Personally, I think the original was better, but –sighs- Oh well, whats done is done. I'm slowly but surely getting over it. On another note, the whole Sora seeing his parents scene seemed pretty random, ne? Well, at least it seemed that way to me. But I felt like our little brunet needed some closure-type thing with his parents –shrugs- Hope it came out okay.

**BIG, BIG, BIG, HUGE-ULMEGA THANX GOES TO MEH LITTLE SISTER, MIA **(if we're talking Nobodies, we shall dub her Maxi). Well, sis, it seems I can't tease you about Sora being dead anymore -.- But **MILLIONS** of thanks for helping me out with the chapter! I loves you! (Now prepare for a B.H.!!! XDXDXD) Trust me, your insight was more helpfult han you think :) –sings- Lol, smiley-face…

In any case, next chapter should be out on like…either next Saturday or the 19th. One of those two. School's been giving me alotta essays. Sigh-eth. Oh, for the National English Honor Society, we had to attach a piece of writing – I guess to demonstrate our skills (or lack thereof). I decided to submit the part of Verse Twleve where Sora has his dream. 'Course, I had to change the characters names and I made Sora into a girl – God knows if my teach is homophobic, but probably not. We writers are pretty open-minded, ne? Well, wish me luck on that.

Ja ne! Am I worthy of a review?


	17. Verse Sixteen

_**V3R53 5!x+33u (Verse Sixteen)**_

A few minutes later Sora was moved to rest back in 'his' room. The brunet picked the stitches of the black blanket, feeling a little more than awkward.

"So…where's Yuna now?" he asked, looking up at the beautiful silveret sitting next to him.

Riku tucked his ashen hair behind his ear and smiled. "She's sleeping well in her room," he replied, watching the lying brunet. "The ritual took quite a lot out of her – it's the first time she's summoned such power in awhile." After the ritual, Yuna nearly collapsed on the ground from exhaustion. When Riku had asked her what was wrong, she merely waved him off with a smile. The vampire was glad she later accepted slumber when it overcame her.

"How long ago was the last time?" Sora inquired curiously.

Riku glanced up in brief thought. "A little over ten years, I think," he said softly. His eyes had a faraway look about them. "Something like that. The years just sort of blend together for me as time goes on." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Oh…" Sora stopped picking the blanket to slowly feel over his neck. The blood had been cleaned up and the holes Riku's fangs left behind were now nothing more than two smooth scars thanks to Yuna's healing. Riku had retrieved the brunet's now dry jacket, advising him to put it on to hide the drops of blood that had fallen along the collar of his shirt (Sora vowed to wash the clothing in private when he got the chance).

His senses were slowly returning to him, but he still felt a little groggy, which Riku explained to be perfectly fine. When it turned out that he felt dizzy whenever he moved and pain pierced his bite, Riku insisted he follow the priestess' suit and lie down. Now the vampire sat before him, his jade eyes flickering between the stained-glass window and him.

"So is it…because you're a vampire?" Sora asked, tilting his head to the side.

That caught Riku's attention. He furrowed his silver brows inquiringly. "What do you mean?"

Sora looked down, shades of pink dusting over his cheeks. "I mean, you said the years started blending together… And I'm just wondering if it has to do with you being a vampire," he explained feebly, embarrassed at the amused stare Riku gave him. "You guys live forever, don't you?"

Riku laughed gaily. Sora wasn't sure if it was because of what Riku was, but the silveret's laugh has his stomach twisting into tight knots. It was the first laugh he heard Riku emit like he was truly relaxed. It was odd, but pleasant to Sora's ears. He half-smiled, raising a brow. "What? Did I say something funny?"

Riku shook his head, trying to compose himself. "No. Well, not exactly," he replied, fighting back laughs. Brushing back his bangs, he said, "It's just…what you said…" He chuckled, "You just spoke it so casually, and you surprised me."

"So…_do_ you live forever?"

"Unfortunately, yes," he replied flatly, crossing his arms. "I will continue to go on until I'm killed by a special method. Vampires aren't slain by trivial human ways…" His voice cadenced as he looked away distantly, thinking of a certain wound all around his neck.

But Sora didn't notice the nostalgic expression, too preoccupied with being shocked. Wow, so…Riku could live eternally. It was such a weird attribute to have, but the brunet figured he should expect no less from a vampire. Licking his lips, he asked, "So…how old were you anyway when you turned into a vampire?"

"I was sixteen, so this is the appearance I shall always remain in," he answered tersely. Smiling a bit sadly, he added, "But in _your_ years, I'm already nearing my 90th birthday."Jade eyes held Sora's stunned gaze intently, wondering what the brunet thought of that.

"_Seriously_?" he asked incredulously. He sat up to examine the silveret's features, finding him physically not one day over his vampire age. It was like Riku was a snap-shot, something that lasted perpetually untouched and flawless. An eternal flower…

"Surprising?" Riku prompted through a smirk.

Sora nodded slowly, his mouth gaping open. "Wow…ninety years…" he mused, settling down. "So you were born nearly a century ago."

The silveret chuckled, loving the wondrous looks Sora gave him. It was better than the fear from yesterday – much better. "Actually, I'm probably one of the youngest vampires currently out in the world. Ninety years is nothing compared to living for centuries," he informed casually, as if the fact was just idle conversation. His pale brows knit together in a frown. "However, I have no intention living that long."

"Why?" Sora questioned, not seeing anything wrong with living for such a tremendous amount of time.

The naiveté of the brunet's inquiry caused Riku to smile sadly. "There are a number of burdens one must bear onto their shoulders if they're to live so long," he began, standing up. He shoved his thumbs into the pockets of his black pants as he looked over at Sora. "Some that grow as you go on. Others are completely new and frightening. Either way, vampires like me are bound to run into them along our undead lives.

"Boredom. Loss. Hate. But I think the most unbearable is the burden of solitude. The realization that in the perpetual tunnel of eternity, all things will end in tragedy and loneliness." Riku's jade orbs flitted over the floor, and he backed up one, two, three steps – until his back grazed against the cool, rose-stained glass of the window. "Vampires are not always such ugly creatures, but it's the only thing we know after awhile. We forget. We get impatient - restless for light to touch our soul. It's not an easy thing to wait for – love and light, that is. Even for humans, it's a difficult thing to have coming your way…"

Sora's lips were parted to speak, but for a long time it seemed like he had nothing to follow up. He rubbed the back of his neck, biting the inside of his cheek. "…Um, well…" He smiled weakly. "They don't really explain that side of you guys in the horror movies."

"Seems not." Riku shrugged indifferently again. "I may not have lived as long as most vampires, but I had already been bracing for the empty life I was sure I was going to live."

_That sounds pretty depressing_… Sora thought. For one thing, he knew pain already, and he knew loneliness and it was unbearable enough as it was. It made him grimace to think of how it must feel to have those kind of dark emotions slash your heart for _**centuries**_. His mind couldn't even wrap around the idea.

"But," in less than a blink of an eye, Riku was there leaning over him, silver hair falling down his shoulders and a seductive smile on his thin lips, "you changed that, Sora. Now that you're here, I don't have to think anymore of treading that dark path. I don't have to think of living in solitude. Because you're here now, and you're changing _everything_."

His alabaster finger hooked under Sora's chin and his face grew nearer. Sora supposed that if the silveret breathed, he'd be able to feel his hot breath eddy against his cheek. Once again, he inhaled Riku's uniquely-sweet scent, an air of desire dancing around them. Lips drew ever closer and the brunet almost closed his eyes when he felt an ice-cold hand brush against his neck slowly, the delicate touch making him shiver.

Riku's fingertips traced over his skin as lightly as a butterfly, finally stopping over twin scars. "Does the bite continue to plague you?" he asked softly, voice and lips so close. Add in the intimate touches, and Sora's mind was nearly blank.

"No," he replied, breath hitched. "Not as much as it used to." _I wonder if he's putting a spell on me or something_… the brunet thought hazily. I _mean, vampires do that sort of thing, right_?

Riku smiled, enhancing his beautiful features. "I'm glad to hear that," he admitted, kissing Sora lightly on the forehead. He ran his fingers through the messy spikes idly. Looking deep into summer-blue eyes, he asked placidly, "Would you mind if I were to lay with you?" Despite the nonchalant tone, the smile on his lips seemed too sultry to be innocent. Sora didn't even open his mouth before the silveret crept onto the bed – his cold body brushing against the teen's.

"Um…" Sora flushed pink, mind pulling another blank as Riku's arm wrapped around his shoulders. "You're…the physical-type, aren't you?"

"Skin contact is one temptation I cannot seem to resist around you," Riku replied with a chuckle that vibrated under his skin like bass. Sora only knew because his ear was pressed against the vampire's chest. "You'll have to forgive me on that – I've heard people of this day aren't accustomed to such sincere intimacy."

"The early 1900s must've been something," Sora murmured in agreement, leaning into the silveret's embrace. "Plus that was back in America – modern-day Japan must be freaking you out, huh?"

Riku shifted, seemingly uncomfortable with the subject. "Actually, I wouldn't know that too well," he confessed, ruffling the teen's hair. "I mean, I haven't been anywhere beyond the graveyard outskirts for about a decade. It's just one of the many handicaps the curse decided to lend me."

"…That's stupid," Sora growled. This curse…it just ruined Riku's whole life, didn't it? _He hasn't seen the world in ten years…He hasn't had a chance to meet anyone else in so long because he's stuck here in Kura Church. And…now that I think about it, he met me in the graveyard when I was visiting Mom and Dad_, he recalled, fisting Riku's shirt. _If I hadn't been there that day, I wonder how different our lives would be right now…_

"Can we stay like this for awhile?" the silveret asked quietly, pretending he didn't hear Sora's previous comment. He nuzzled his nose into Sora's hair, inhaling the brunet's gratifying fragrance – but not from hunger, for once. "I just…I know you have to leave soon, so I want to stay with you while I can."

It nearly baffled Riku how dependent he was on Sora now – how his love seemed like a necessity to his existence. But he already knew; knew that these were the feelings you had when finally achieving love. _True love_. Riku closed his eyes and held the young brunet tighter. _I wonder if such mundane romantic thoughts ever cross Sora's mind_, he thought lightly.

Sora, oblivious to the other's emotions, blushed when he felt Riku's hand traverse from his hair down his slender body and stopping to grip his hip. "Oh! Ah, s-sure…I guess," he stammered, hot shivers going down his spine as he felt Riku snuggle closer to him. There was a long silence in which Sora frantically tried to figure out if he should relax or not – because _obviously_, the silveret was way more comfortable with this than he was.

After a minute of raking for a plausible solution, Sora decided to screw it as he slackened his muscles and submitted to affectionately settling into Riku's solid arms. The gesture was so warm, so sincere…that Sora felt like he could close his eyes and sleep and be perfectly safe. That's how much he trusted the vampire; the killer.

Outside, the world was equally dormant – it was hard to tell if time was caught in suspended animation. The room was dark grey from lingering rain clouds, and the only thing that seemed to be active was Sora's heart, which skipped a bit every few random seconds. And even with his ear pressed onto the silveret's chest, Sora heard nothing – no drum-beats of a heart, no idle breezes of breath escaping. It was like inside, Riku was completely vacant. It was slightly unnerving, if not a bit odd (who do you know that is living but has no pulse?). Sora tried not to breathe too hard in the tranquil silence.

His eyes traveled then to Riku's neck, where he frowned in confusion. "You…you're not wearing a chocker today," he noted aloud, brushing the vampire's pearly tresses aside to expose the cross-hatch of black thread.

"Oh." Riku's hand shot up, quickly concealing his stitches. His arm slithered away from Sora's shoulder as he sat up, seemingly more distant than a few seconds ago.

"Um…" He looked down, still clutching his throat. "I'm sorry. Maybe I should…go look for one now. I'll just be a moment." He stood to leave, but Sora quickly latched onto his arm. The silveret looked back in surprise.

Now that he had Riku's attention, Sora fumbled for a response. "W-wait. You don't have to…to be ashamed of it," he said hastily. When Riku gave him a look of bewilderment, the brunet continued, "I mean, it's not like you always have to hide it around me. It doesn't creep me out or whatever you're afraid of. You're still Riku no matter what – even if you're a vampire and even though you're scarred. It doesn't faze me."

Riku raised a brow, and Sora took it as the silveret not taking him seriously. "I mean it!" he cried insistently, gripping Riku's arm tighter.

The silveret smiled, but Sora couldn't make out his whole expression as pearly bangs swept in front of Riku's eyes, concealing them. "Sora…" he murmured. He took a step back and sat down on the bed when the backs of his knees hit the mattress. The brunet relaxed his clutch, peering at the vampire inquiringly.

"Sora," he said again, and this time louder, as if he needed to get out a certain point, "you have, by far, endured much worse than the previous ones I've chosen." His pale hand twitched, still encasing his neck. "But you have proven that you are not lying when you say you truly want to be with me. You should know, that the next and final step…proves as much a life-threatening task as today…"

Sora brows furrowed, not knowing where Riku was driving at. "What do you mean?" he asked, his hand sliding down and falling onto his lap. "What's the final step?"

Riku looked up then, eyes more revealed to show a glimmer of hope within them. "Sora, I must ask for your hand in marriage."

…_What_?! The teen widened his eyes incredulously. "Ah…w-wait. You just said…'marriage'?" he asked, wondering if there was some rewind button for him to press. "As in, you…we get married?"

Riku chuckled softly, his smile waning some. His hand lessened its hold on his throat. "Yes, that's what the word generally implies," he teased. With his free hand, he gently took one of Sora's and entwined them. "Do you accept?"

Sora's gaze flickered down. He knew he loved Riku; _really_ loved him like he wanted to be with him forever. So the idea of marriage didn't seem like such a bad one, but, with the curse, nothing was that simple. Nothing was so carefree and innocent. _He said it was life-threatening_… Sora recalled, eyes meeting luminous jade ones. _I know I've just gone through death, but still…what part of marriage is so dangerous_?

_He hesitating_, Riku noted, examining the dubious expression on the teen's face. _I know he's done so much for me…but perhaps asking for more is too much. Maybe he's close to breaking…_

"Yeah."

Riku blinked, stunned by the answer he received. And for a moment, the meaning behind it didn't register, until he stared into pools of blue. Sora nodded, a beautiful smile spreading across his face. "I want to do it. I've been through life-threatening situations before," he chuckled lightly, squeezing Riku's hand. "What's one more? I know I'll get through it."

Riku remained rigid for a moment before completely dropping the hand attached to his neck. Around anyone, and even Yuna, he was always so ashamed to have someone see his scars. It was the ultimate symbol he had of betrayal; of willing to love again only to be thrown back into dark solitude. But Sora…

"_You're still Riku no matter what – even if you're a vampire and even though you're scarred. It doesn't faze me_!"

He laughed, cocking a brow. "Such confidence," he said, leaning into the young brunet. He heard his heartbeats escalate and pound louder… "It's attractive on you – so feisty." He tilted his head to the side and he opened his mouth, slipping his tongue out and gliding it across the lobe of Sora's ear.

"Hhh…" Sora arched ever so slightly as his eyes fell close. One of Riku's hands rubbed against Sora's side, his fingers fiddling with the hem of the shirt. His hand slipped under the clothing and pushed it up to reveal tempting expanses of tan skin.

"Riku…" the brunet shuddered, goosebumps prickling his hide as Riku's cold skin rubbed so lustfully against his hot one. He turned his head to the side, craving for the vampire's cool lips against his. He got his wish as Riku slowly planted kisses on his jaw before moving on to his lips. Sora gripped Riku's arm desperately as he grew dizzy from the slow, chaste kiss. The hand under his shirt explored his upper body, smoothing over his stomach, sides and down his back.

"I love you, Sora," Riku whispered, loving how the brunet's hot breaths blew across his lips.

Sapphire eyes looked up to meet the dominating jade. Sora moved his hand to grip the back of Riku's hair. "I love you, too," he rasped, planting a warm kiss onto that irresistible mouth. "And…we're going to stay this way, right?"

"Right," Riku concurred, slowly easing the teen onto the bed. He accepted the kiss given to him and moved down to kiss his throat. "There's no one I've been more sure about than you," he said, his words having such love and passion embedded in them.

"You're the one, Sora. You're the one I've been waiting for." A kiss on Sora's Adam's apple. "When I sleep, I dream of you." Another on his jugular. "When I'm alone, I long for you." A lingering kiss on his collar, right above the scars he made. "I need you. Stay with me."

"Riku…" Sora didn't dare open his eyes; didn't dare do anything else but feel…

_Knock, knock. _The sound of knuckles against wood startled the pair just as their faces drew close once more. A knob was slowly turned and Yuna's weary face peered in. She didn't comment about their position, merely stating, "I'm sorry to intrude, but…Sora Strife informed me that he promised to be home before noon. It is now a quarter past eleven."

That caused the brunet to sit up. "Seriously?!" he shouted, suddenly alarmed. "Oh, u-um, thanks, Yuna. And…Sorry for interrupting your rest just for you to tell me this."

"Yes, go sleep a little more – you need it," Riku added, getting off of Sora. Smiling to her, he promised, "I'll make sure he gets home on time."

Yuna grinned and bowed before retreating back to her room. Sora sighed, running a hand through his hair as he jumped up. "Man, I didn't realize how late it was getting…"

Riku smoothed his pants over and peered at the brunet. "I can only go as far as the graveyard gates, but… Would you mind if I escorted you that far?" he asked, joining their hands together.

Sora flushed a bit, but nodded, squeezing Riku's hand. "Yeah, I'd like that."

_**.:.::.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

When they got outside, the air was still cool. Even after the down pour, the trees showered their own drops onto the walking pair.

"Looks like its all over now – Leon will be relieved," Sora commented, looking up at the grey sky.

"You must tell me more of your brother sometime," Riku said as they weaved through the graves and tombstones. "He sounds a bit different from you."

"That's an understatement," Sora said flatly. "We're the total polar opposite. But…he can still have his moments. He may not look it, but he's a caring person. He just…needs to open up a bit more. In a way, he's like you."

The silveret raised a brow. "You mean he's depressing?"

"You're not depressing!" Sora protested, causing the vampire to chuckle. They reached the iron-gates and slowed down. Sora looked up at the tall, wired door and then glanced at Riku, who possessed a grimace on his face.

Clearing his throat, he said, "This is as far as I can go."

"Yeah…" The brunet was sad that Riku couldn't venture out any further, but he knew that he'd come again tomorrow. Smiling optimistically, he asked, "Do you want me to come by after school? I'll be here right after it ends."

Riku didn't contemplate long before saying cryptically, "Actually, you go on and spend tomorrow with your folks." When Sora gazed at him questioningly, he brushed his bangs out of his view, although they only fell back into place. "Listen, this wedding…I told you it was in a life-or-death context. And although you are okay with it and that you'd like to be with me…I feel it's only right for you to know exactly why this is dangerous."

"What's wrong?"

"…" He looked down at the brunet, holding his hand tighter than before, nearly hurting Sora. "If you should perish again…Yuna can't bring you back. It's part of the curse. We can't revive you."

Sora's eyes widened. "So…what you're saying is…if I'm not the one, then that's it? It's over?"

Riku suddenly grabbed the young brunet, wrapping his arms around his slender body. He buried his face into the spiky locks, trying to seep all of his love and concern into the small boy. "Listen," he began, holding onto Sora for dear life, "if it comes to that…if it looks like you may not be the one…I swear I'll end my own life."

"Wh-what?" Sora shook his head desperately. "No, you can't do that! Don't do that Riku…"

"I almost lost you once already! Sora, you're my true love. That I know with the utmost certainty. I can't live without you. The loneliness I feel in my heart when you're not there…the pain drills so deep into me …" He held on tighter, as if trying to merge the both of them. "Sora, if it's not you, then there's no one."

"Riku…" Sora pushed away gently. "I have to go now. I'll be back though. I swear." When the silveret remained silent, Sora stood on his tip-toes to reach Riku's lips. He kissed them softly, but lingered there, wanting the vampire to know how much he loved him. Popping back down, he smiled sincerely.

"There's not anyone else but you, Riku," the brunet said softly, beginning to walk away. "I'm not leaving you again… I'm coming back. I don't care if it kills me to be with you, I will be there."

"Sora…"

The teen waved and turned, running down the marked path until the shadows of the trees swallowed him up. Riku watched, merely standing there until he couldn't see Sora's retreating form no more. Even afterwards, he remained dormant at the gates, wishing so hard he could run after the brunet and hold him.

_Soon_, he told himself, stepping back. _Soon it'll be over, though_. _And we'll be together forever_…

_Forever_… The concept was so enticing, it hurt. But Riku willed himself to be patient. He waited decades for someone to be with and his love was right there. Still, he had to remain patient. Good things came to those who waited. And Riku had been waiting…

Cold fingers brushed against tight stitches. Riku chuckled darkly as he felt over the thread and said,

"This all your fault you know… If you hadn't betrayed me…" He cursed _his_ name and turned back to the church.

_Soon it'll be over_…

**_.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:_**

**Xelruna: **I actually can't say alot here because I'm doing this in a rush. It is because of that that the ending might have came out choppy. my apologies for that, but I did promise this would be out today...

On a bright note, I got into the English Honor Society! yayz! And i beat 358/2 Days! Double yayz! Now I can't wait for Birth by Sleep.... ARGH!

Anywayz, am I worthy of a review?


	18. Verse Seventeen

**A/N: **Can I get a "w00t" for quick updates? I've been all over this story like crazy! Once, I actually had a dream that inspired what's going to happen later. But that's next chapter. For now, enjoy this little bit. It's filler-like. XP

Enjoy.

_**V3R53 53n3u+33u (Verse Seventeen)**_

_It's always been you_

_But you've never known_

_Still, it's always with you_

_That I'm never alone_

Large, ocean-blue eyes examined the boy in front of them. He was usually distracted very easily, but today it seemed like he was thinking really hard about one thing – his creased brow and distant stare outside was enough to prove that.

The owner of the ocean-blue eyes tilted her head. "Sora?" she said softly; tentatively.

No response.

"Sora," she tried again, a bit more firmly.

The brunet remained dormant. Kairi was starting to get worried – was he even blinking? She huffed and stomped her foot under the table. "_Sora_!" she shouted, reaching across the table to pinch his arm.

"Ow!" The trance ended, and Sora scowled at his friend indignantly. "Kairi, what was that for?!"

"You're not paying any attention!" she cried, retorting with her own reproachful look.

"To _what_? You weren't even talking!" the brunet protested, rubbing the spot where he was pinched.

The maroon-haired girl faltered at that. Okay, that was true – basically she had just been watching him the whole time… "But that's not the point!" she defended, waving her hands. "Even if I wasn't talking, that's no reason to get so spacey-outey!" Calming down, Kairi added, "You've just been so out of it these past few days. Ever since that day…"

"That was last week, Kairi, nothing to dwell over," Sora assured, but it was quiet, almost dubious. It was true; it was the following week, October 20th. He hadn't seen Riku ever since he came back to the church during the storm and as time went on, it was getting harder and harder for him to restrain himself. He wanted to see the silveret so bad, but he also wanted to keep his promise by spending more time with Leon and Kairi. After all, it could be his "last time".

Sora looked down, trying to cover up his rising emotions. Death – it wasn't such a scary thing now that he had been close to experiencing it. Riku's fangs had hurt when he bit him, but the actual death wasn't as painful as he thought – even his scars ceased the usual stings of pain. No, it wasn't harm Sora feared anymore, rather it was the fact that he knew he could be giving up his life. Not seeing Kairi or Leon anymore…**that** was a scary thing. The brunet had always been dependent on his family and friend, so knowing that he could die and leave them behind...

"Sora, you're not listening again!" Kairi wailed.

The teen jumped, looking at his friend. "Uh, s-sorry, what?" he asked sheepishly.

Kairi groaned. "I _asked_ if you were okay," she said indignantly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, like…" The maroon-haired girl cadenced. "I don't know – has anything been going on? I just…feel like something has changed between us."

Sora blinked in surprise. "Changed?" he repeated incredulously. "Nothing's changed. Why would you think that?"

Kairi's cheeks quickly flushed a light pink. "It's…" She looked down, uncrossing her arms slowly. "You're not yourself anymore. And…I don't how to explain it. Sometimes you're so happy – like there's something I'm missing out on. And sometimes you get all…distant like you're thinking about something else. It…just feels like I don't know what's going on with you anymore."

Sora frowned – he hadn't known he had been acting strangely. But it was true – when he thought about Riku, his mind just sort of went all over the place. The brunet never considered what that must look like through his best friend's eyes.

"We used to know everything about each other," Kairi continued. She poked at her carrots with her fork mindlessly, eyes seemingly turning glassy. "We've known each other forever and yet…" She looked up, meeting Sora's wide-eyed gaze. "I feel as though things are falling apart. I feel like…we're drifting away – like you're going to some unknown place that I can't reach."

"Kairi…" Sora rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't realize how much his behavior was affecting the relationship between him and her. He didn't give it any thought and now Kairi was jumping to conclusions – and maybe the right ones.

"I'm sorry," she apologized out of nowhere. Sora looked up to examine her face. It was still pink, and now the unmistakable pools of tears were gathering near her eyes. Quickly, she shut them, concealing her blue orbs as she shook her head. "Ah, I'm…I'm sorry, I don't know…what got over me. I just…started blabbing. I'm sorry. I'll be quiet now."

"Huh?" Sora frowned. "Wait, why are you apologizing?"

Kairi flushed further, looking like she wanted the floor to swallow her up. She shook her head and faked a smile. "N-nothing," she assured unconvincingly. Tucking her hair behind her ear, she asked, "Um, so I thought I'd make lunch tomorrow – y'know, for us? Is there like anything in particular you want? I'll make whatever."

In the fifteen years Sora knew Kairi, he always remembered her to be a real happy-go-lucky girl. She was never overly happy or hyper like he was sometimes, but she never seemed to run out of smiles. She was good at smiling, and even the one on her face now seemed sincere. It was like nothing was wrong. Sora wondered if there were other smiles she had faked for his sake. Quite honestly, though, he didn't think he wanted to know.

"Uh…" Sora played along, grinning. "Hey, I got an idea! What if _I_ make something for us tomorrow? Does that sound cool?"

"Eh?" All at once, Kairi was back to her normal self. Raising a brow, she bluntly pointed out, "Sora, you can't cook anything edible to save your life."

The brunet gaped. "That is not true!" he protested, mind racking for something to back up his claim. "Alright then, what about the cookies I made back in 1st grade?"

Kairi chortled. "Okay, first of all, you used an Easy-Bake oven – which is a _toy_. Second, it _wasn't_ edible; you substituted Play-doh for regular dough for goodness sake."

Sora frowned but then flushed when the actual memory came back to him, only to find his friend was right. "Okay, so maybe that doesn't count, but I know I've done something!" he said. "So I'm not the best cook in the world – sue me. How about we do it together, then? That way, you can make sure I'm doing everything right."

Kairi laughed. "Sure, I'll make sure you don't blow anything up," she promised.

"I'll take that in the form of a compliment of some sort, I guess," Sora said flatly. Kairi laughed again at that, making the brunet happy that she wasn't so sad anymore. If this was going to be one of the last times he'd be with his friend, then he'd make sure that the memories would be good. Kairi deserved that much.

_**.:.:.::.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

When Sora actually found out what Leon and Sephiroth were, it had been, in a word, shocking. And the brunet would be lying if he said it wasn't a bit relieving as well. Who knew that one of the only things the Strife siblings had in common was their sexuality? At least now Sora knew why Sephiroth had been so light-hearted even though he knew the brunet was in love with a male. After all was revealed, Leon told him that Sephiroth would be staying with them for a few weeks. Sora didn't especially mind, except when he saw certain things…

"Do you both _have_ to that right after I get home?" the brunet demanded, a blush quickly covering his cheeks.

Leon quickly detached his lips from Sephiroth's, a noticeable string of saliva falling onto his chin. Flushing uncharacteristically, he growled, "Sora, do you have to insist dropping in unannounced?"

The brunet feigned contemplation. "Oh, you're right. I'm home!" he called, smirking when Leon scowled.

Sephiroth, placid as always, asked, "How was your day at school?"

Sora shrugged, dropping his bag on the floor. "It was okay, I guess." He took a seat next to the pair on the sofa and, smiling knowingly, said, "But I'm supposing yours was more eventful than mine?"

Leon sent him a piercing glare. "Oh really? You're telling me you've never done this with your boyfriend?" he snapped (he had revealed knowing Sora's secret that same day). Then, realizing the deeper meaning of his words, widened his eyes in shock. "You…haven't, have you?" he inquired as impassively as he could.

The younger Strife's temperature shot up. "N-nani? No, I haven't! We haven't done anything like that!" Sora exclaimed frantically, waving his hands in protest. The usage of the word 'boyfriend' only embarrassed him further – he never referred to his and Riku's relationship like that before (although technically they'd be called 'fiancés' at this point…).

Sephiroth and Leon exchanged surprised looks, the former smiling smugly. "Well, well, me thinks the lad doth protest too much," he commented complacently, crossing his arms. "What do you think, Leon?"

"I think this unknown guy's ass needs to get kicked," the brunet replied ominously, voice low. "You know, you never told us who he was…"

"Yes, and now you know why – you're threatening him!" Sora accused with a pout. It seemed like when he was in a bind, the pout always softened Leon up, much to the older Strife's dismay needless to say.

The grey-eyed man raised an unaffected brow. "Are you trying to contradict me into thinking I'm _not_ supposed to know who you go out with?" he inquired with a dangerous glint in his eyes, immediately intimidating his younger brother.

Sora looked down, defeated. "Okay, his name is Riku, happy? Riku Oni."

Sephiroth's eyes grew wide. "Well…if that isn't a name you don't hear everyday," he mused, voice low.

"I'll say," Leon agreed, narrowing his eyes. "If you ask me it seems _too_ unheard of. Are you lying to me, Sora? Does this 'Riku Oni' actually exist?"

The brunet threw his arms up. "For the last time, I _told_ you I'm not making him up!" he rebuked. Looking at the silveret, he added, "Ask Sephiroth! I told him everything!"

That seemed to irk Leon in some way Sora didn't know, for he scowled and began babbling hotly, "I would know too if you just told me these things once in a blue moon! So excuse me for remaining unconvinced! Knowing his name isn't enough! What school does he go to? Yours? Do you have classes with him? What about his family, what are they like? No, what is _he_ like? I mean, does he treat you right and every…?" Leon stopped himself short, Sora and Sephiroth's stunned, wide-eyed looks finally reaching him.

"Um…" The older strife tried to relax, an abashed expression on his face.

"That was…odd…" Sora noted aloud, tilting his head to the side. "I didn't know that even you could have your moments."

"Tch…I'm going to start dinner," declared Leon as he got up and went towards the kitchen with a sullen look. "And don't bother me until its done."

"Ouch, I think that means me, too," Sephiroth said dejectedly.

Sora shrugged, kicking off his shoes. "Don't take it personally – Leon always had a weird personality," he informed with a sigh. Looking over at the silveret inquiringly, he said, "Sometimes I wonder how you can be into him…or him into you. You're…too open and he's not."

Sephiroth smiled. "I guess the old saying of 'opposites attract' rings true," he reflected, looking thoughtful.

Sora chuckled. "Is that all?"

"If it makes you feel better, he didn't completely go for me at first when I pursued him," the silveret admitted with a grin. "I actually think he hated me in the beginning. But I couldn't give up – I had to have him. Paid off in the end, just for us to be together."

"Er…I see." It sounded weird to hear his older brother being spoken of so passionately. The brunet surmised it would take him a while to get used to this kind of thing since Leon was far from the ideal lover.

"What about you?" Sephiroth asked, pinning the teen with clear aqua eyes. "What is this 'Riku Oni' like? Does he contrast with you as much as your brother and I do?"

"Huh?" Well, Sephiroth just knew how to bring up a subject, didn't he?

"I…" Sora looked towards the direction of the kitchen. They were within earshot of the older Strife, so Sora spoke quietly. "I…guess we do. Riku is a lot like Leon. They're both really quiet, but…misunderstood."

"You think Leon's misunderstood?"

"Well, yeah. You'd know that, right? They both…just want someone on their level, y'know? Someone to connect with. But they beat around the bush and are frustrated a lot because they can't get their point across. Even so…" Sora beamed at Sephiroth as he hugged his knees, "I get the feeling they both care more than they let on."

"Really, now?"

The brunet nodded, hugging his knees tighter. "Yeah." Then, remembering Riku's comment a week ago, added with a laugh, "Oh yeah, and they're not as depressing as they think – even Leon."

Sephiroth chuckled, leaning back on the sofa. "That's true. He's like Leon, huh? Well, I feel like I know all about the guy already."

"He looks pretty funny, too," Sora added. Shaking his head suddenly, he corrected, "W-well not 'funny', but just strange. No, not even strange, because you see he has hair like yours – all silvery and stuff, but it's not like he's… I mean he's…" _He's beautiful – completely and literally another being_.

Sephiroth laughed and held up a hand for peace. "Hold on, don't get too excited now." He got up and suggested, "Well, I think that's enough for now. Why don't you get started on whatever homework you have and I'll help Leon in the kitchen?"

"You think that's wise?" Sora questioned.

The silveret shrugged. "I'll take my chances." And he left the room without another word.

"Huh…everyone's acting funny," Sora noted aloud. He thought about what Kairi told him earlier that day, about how she felt so distant from him now. The brunet frowned. "Or…maybe it's just me that's being funny."

_Hmm…Speaking of Kairi_… Sora stretched, got off the sofa and headed upstairs to his room. He went over to his computer and turned it on, clicking on the Internet when the screen lit up. "Hmm…"

"Hey, Sora! There you are!" exclaimed a familiar voice. Kairi was there standing in the doorway, her backpack swung over her shoulders.

The brunet blinked din surprise. "Huh? What are you doing here, Kai?" he asked, immediately flushing as he tried to minimize his window.

His friend wasn't fooled for a second. She laid her bag on the bed and went over to him. "What are you talking about? I thought we had a 'date' today," she teased, peering at the screen. "What were you looking at? It wasn't hentai, was it?"

"Gah! O-of course not!" Sora exclaimed, eyes wide in shock. "And where'd you get such a potty mouth all of a sudden?"

"Then what were you looking at?" asked the maroon-haired girl, bluntly ignoring her friend's inquiry.

Sora's face reddened a bit more as he maximized the window. "Ahm…I was just thinking I'd get tips on how to make something for you," he explained, gesturing to the instructions on the computer.

"Huh? For me?" Kairi tilted her head to the side.

"Yeah, I wanted to make something you really liked for our lunch tomorrow," Sora reminded her. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I wanted it to be a surprise, but I forgot about you coming over…so I guess that's a fail."

Kairi took hold of the mouse and scrolled up. "Strawberry shortcake?" she read.

Sora looked up at her with his large sapphire eyes. "Yeah, it's your favorite, right?" he asked, putting the hand at his neck down.

The maroon-haired girl found her heart pounding rapidly. For a split second, her breath was lost – all her attention focused on those deep-blue orbs. "Um…" She averted her gaze and smiled, ignoring how hot her cheeks were starting to feel. "Yeah, I love it. How'd you know?"

"You pick up a few things after knowing someone all their life," Sora teased, looking back at the computer screen. "So, what do you think? I really want to do it for you, even if you know now. I know it may not be the best thing in the world, but I figure with you here, it'll come out okay."

Kairi didn't know whether to smile or giggle like a schoolgirl. She could never make up her mind when it came to Sora, mostly because whenever she was around him, her thought-process completely shut down. It was no secret to her – it hadn't been a secret for years. She already knew the reason to why she always became so scatter-brained around her childhood friend. Anyone could figure out how attracted she was to him.

_But he's never seemed to feel the same way_, she thought dejectedly. _Sora's just a nice person. He's always been that way, so…I can't really call myself special. It's only in my head that I can ever suggest the words, 'I love you'…_

Sora looked at her, an excited expression on his face. "So, what's the verdict?"

Kairi chuckled and put her fists to her hips. "I say let's do it – it'll be fun," she replied with a grin. Sora printed out the instructions and made for going downstairs when he noticed his friend wasn't following him.

"Kai? You okay?" he asked, examining her still form. She was looking down with a serious expression upon her countenance. He took a step towards her. "Kai-chan?"

She looked up and waved him off, laughing. "Oh, sorry. I didn't realize I was zoning out."

"These are the dangers of thinking," Sora told her matter-of-factly.

The girl rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm. "Sure, sure – now let's go make this cake!"

_Others might think_

_That we'll never be_

_But just know that I'm content _

_That you're with me_

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

**Xelruna: **Oh my god FILLER ALERT!!! XDXD This chapter wasn't necessarily a filler since I did think that Sora should spend his last day with his family and friends. This was only like 2,000 words, so not much, ha-ha. Next chapter SHOULD be out Wednesday, but it might be Thursday. Not counting this chapter there are still…three chapters, yeah. Next chapter might actually turn out to be shorter, but that's also where things will start getting ugly again MWAHAHAHA.

So my school life just got unfair. In English class we took this pretest and if you fail, you have to go to MANDATORY **afterschool** tutorials. Well, guess what happened to me! Yeah, so I'm pretty depressed because Tuesday and Thursday I can't type. Which sux toads. But I'm hoping to update again this week nonetheless! –determined-

Thanks again for the reviews, they make me so happy!! Am I worthy for another? –offers cookie as blackmail-


	19. Verse Eighteen

**A/N: **I'm not allowed to say a lot here because I need this out!!! O.o However, I do have some shout-outs…

**DemyXD **this cookie is for you! –hands cookie- Sorry, you didn't have a URL, so this is the only way I can give it to you XDXD Enjoy it, my friend! And **.Replica (soory, it's not letting me type your whole user name!!)** thank you for the butt-load of cookies XD They were delicious! But it was I who was supposed to give you some. Here ya go! –hands you cookies too-

Ah, yes, and also enjoy this chapter. There is sure to be a twist in store…**Mwahahaha**

**LET THE CHAPTER COMMENCE!!! –raises curtain-**

_**V3R53 3!gH+33u (Verse Eighteen)**_

_Another week gone – and only a few days until I'm bound to sleep once again…_

The mirror was empty, even though Riku was standing right in front of it. All that was reflected was an open window and black curtains waving aimlessly in the October breeze. Riku went over to the futon in front of the window and sank into it.

_Today's the day_. The silveret stared out at the evening sky. The sun had sunk and left – leaving only dark-orange hazes in the sky. Stars revealed themselves one by one, sprouting over the horizon like diamond flowers…

Riku blinked, his attention suddenly focused on a thin streak of light that tore through the sky. But it vanished in a second, as if were never there. _A shooting star, _he mused, eyes searching the sky – maybe there'd be more. Finding none, he relaxed, staring into space once more. _I wonder if that was a good sign – I haven't seen a shooting star since… _The vampire frowned as he tried to recollect his memories. _…I think I was in America…the last time I saw one. Has it really been so long?_

Riku's pale lips gave way to a breathtaking smile. _I'll take it as a good sign_. He got up and went over to his coffin, where he had laid down his formal wear and a black ribbon that would serve as a choker for that day. The silveret touched the ribbon with the softest of contact, the autumn wind from outside lightly brushing his hair.

"_You're still Riku, no matter what!"_

He chuckled, hand withdrawing from the choker. No, today he would face his betrayal – because now he was about to be eternally bonded with someone who was going to make it all better.

"Sora…"

"My, I don't think I've ever seen you with such a wistful expression." There was the rustle of clothes and the door creaked open to reveal a beautiful woman with skin as moon-kissed as Riku's. Her face was framed with raven bangs, the rest of her hair braided and tied back in a high ponytail. She was clothed in her usual black gown littered with belts, the neckline low to show a less-than-modest amount of cleavage. In her arms was a doll she referred to as a 'moogle'.

Her fire-coloured eyes scrutinized the room before finally falling onto the stunned silveret. "Why so surprised? Unless you're thinking so hard that you couldn't detect me?" she prodded absently, walking into the room. "Hmm…it seems I've arrived just in time for the ceremony."

"Lulu," Riku addressed, catching the woman's attention. "What are you doing here? I haven't' seen you since…"

"Since _I _cast the curse, ten years ago?" she prompted, taking a seat at the futon. What bothered Riku was that she said it so lightly, as if the situation were nothing. But she knew that the curse ruined his undead life, and maybe that's why she spoke of the subject so nonchalantly.

She looked over at him and tilted her head to the side. "Don't make that face – it'll get stuck that way, you know." She then added sternly, "It wasn't as if I did it against your will or anything of that nature. _You_ wanted a way to make sure you were never betrayed again, so there I was to form the curse."

"True enough," Riku admitted through a mumble. He brushed through his hair once and went over to lean against the wall next to the window. "Mind telling me why you decided to show up out of the blue?" he asked, gazing at her expectantly. "I never assumed you to be the reminiscing type."

"You'd assume correct. In any case, I sensed the curse's power was weakening some," she explained without any hesitation as she crossed her legs together. Her eyes flickered down in thought. "As a Black mage and the caster of your curse, I can naturally feel the works of my Majick. Your spell required the greatest amount of Black Majick I've ever summoned, so it is quite easy to detect you."

"So..you 'sensed' the power weakening?" Riku asked, knitting his brows together. He crossed his arms and thought about the concept. "What does that mean, exactly?"

Lulu looked up at him, raising an amused black brow. "I was thinking you knew the answer to that," she stated bluntly, a smug smile on her face. She put one of her elbows on her knee and cupped her face with the hand of that same arm. "I know that you've been looking for a true love for a decade now…"

Riku's jade eyes widened as Lulu spoke. She knew something and now she was teasing him with her knowledge. She said that the curse's power was weakening… "Do you…think it's because of Sora?" he asked, unable to keep the hope out of his voice.

Lulu heard it. Her lips, which were the same shade of purple as poison, spread in a grin. "Is that her name, Sora? How pretty…"

"Sora is a boy," Riku corrected, expression not wavering from its inquiring state. "Now stop avoiding my questions – do you think the curse is weakened because Sora…may be my actual true love?"

The Black Mage shrugged, not at all fazed about Sora's gender as she sat up and hugged her moogle. "There could be several causes, actually," she explained, looking down at her doll affectionately. "One may be that since time has passed, the curse is losing its potency – however, that is not an option considering I am a Mage of high caliber." She smiled at Riku in mock sweetness. "You won't get out of the spell _that_ easily."

The silveret huffed, wishing he could slap that smirk off her face. "Then what else could it be?" he snapped. He hadn't seen Lulu in many years, and the last time he saw her she was _helping_ him. She was such a smug person, Lulu was – that's why she was acting like this.

"Another could be that someone is interfering with my spell and has somehow overlapped it," she continued to explain. Her smile lessened some. "But that is also impossible due to the strength of my Majick. I _suppose_ it could be the boy…" she concluded reluctantly.

Riku blinked, wondering if it was true. Lulu had a self-troubled expression on her face, which could only mean her conclusion benefitted him. _Sora…he really is the one, isn't he_?

"You've been fighting the curse, haven't you?" the Mage asked slowly. Surprisingly, the complacent tone in her voice was gone, replaced with actual inquiry.

Riku was taken aback only for a moment, but replied, "I did recently. Sora was afraid of me after I told him the story, so I was bound to kill him. However, he never 'rejected' me…and I have strong feelings for him…" he began to explain. His mind flashed with the images of last week – the bloody mess, a dying Sora… "He came back for me and claimed to still love me. But of course, it wasn't so simple to have him back – not with your spell lingering over me…" He drifted away, the rest left unsaid.

Still, Lulu was able to connect the dots. "How come you never resisted with anyone else?" she asked.

"…I…never had a reason to," the silveret admitted, abashed of the fact.

Lulu chuckled darkly. "How heartless of you."

"Well, forgiveness and redemption weren't there in my heart to give," Riku retorted, breaking away from the wall. He brought a hand up to touch the neat stitches ringing around his neck. "That's the price of betrayal, I suppose."

"You'd know the concept better than anyone else, hmm?"

"Don't mock me."

The Mage arose, her dress flowing over her feet. "Well, I should hope to watch the ceremony – see this 'Sora' in action?" she asked, cocking her head. "As the caster of this curse, I want to see this to the end."

"It's not like you were here for the rest before it…" Riku mumbled. He shrugged – a neutral reply. He turned and grabbed his clothes. "I don't care what you do – just…don't be more disruptive than you already are."

He heard her footsteps echo in his empty room, and just before she reached the door, she asked, "Do you think he'll endure it, though? The Kiss, as you know, sends quite the loving message, doesn't it? Since I've never seen it in person, I'd love to act as spectator. And I'm sure it will be equally amusing to see someone be dragged to Hell."

Riku froze, gripping his clothes tighter. "He won't be. He's the one, and…"

"You're hesitating," Lulu noted, pausing in the doorway. Even though he wasn't facing her, the silveret could feel her glowing eyes on his back. "Don't tell me he doesn't know everything."

"He knows – I've come too far to be dishonest now," Riku replied. He turned to look out the open window. The sky was completely covered in night's dark robe now, the moon growing ever brighter and visible. "I told him if he's not the one, he'd die and that he wouldn't be able to come back."

"What about the Kiss? It's quite painful, I imagine."

"I've already bitten him once while I was under the influence of the curse. I nearly killed him, but he endured."

Lulu was stunned at this information. "You mean he still stayed with you after that? Well, no wonder you're so sure of him…"

"It's not just that." The vampire turned to stare at her, searching her face. "Lulu, surely there is someone out there you love…very deeply. To a point where you would do anything for them?"

"…" The Black Mage didn't answer, but asked softly, "Do you remember the words of the curse? Do you…recall at all the incantations I spoke?"

"That was ten years ago – you can't expect me to remember every solitary thing," Riku pointed out, putting his new clothes back on the coffin and shedding the shirt he already had on off. The cool night air caressed his pale skin longingly, as if wind herself desired the vampire's body.

"A point, I suppose," Lulu said, turning back around. "I shall greet Yuna, then. I arrived here unannounced – how rude of me…"

"Lulu? One more thing."

The alabaster woman stilled mid-step. "What is it?"

"Well…you know all about the curse, correct, being its caster and all? So, what if Sora is the one? What happens then? I mean," he looked away from the window, "you told me how to break the curse, but never mentioned what happens _after_ breaking it. Does Sora just end up like the others? Do…_I _end up like them, too?" Those were the questions that had burned inside him for what seemed like eternity. For the past ten years, he had tried to find a true love. And so far, all he witnessed was what happened when a mortal wasn't the one. The images…were all too harsh to want to recall.

Riku found his gaze attracted to his mirror. He stared into it deeply, as if the reflective surface concealed the ghosted faces of his past victims.

Lulu followed his eyes, but only saw a reflection that was absent of a certain vampire. "He won't end up like them. But these are only under two prerequisites: one being if you are breaking the spell properly and two is only _if_ he's the one."

"You're a strict mage, but I shouldn't worry – he is the one," Riku insisted, slipping into a silky black dress shirt. "I have no doubts. Sora is my only."

"I hope that's not what you say about _all_ your chosen ones," Lulu ridiculed. Her last parting words warned, "Just be wary of your Kiss."

_**.::.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

Sora took a deep breath and looked into Yuna's mirror. He noticed that although he was dressed pretty sharply, his chocolate-brown hair was as unkempt as ever. He tried to make _some_ attempt to fix the spiky mass before he came here, but obviously he had little progress on that.

_Argh, I look so messed up… I hope Riku doesn't mind…_

_Knock, knock_. "Sora Strife, are you ready?"

"Um, yeah."

The doorknob turned and Yuna entered the room. She looked him up and down, smiling in approval. "You look quite handsome," she commented sincerely.

Sora looked down at himself incredulously. "Uh…really? Because this was really the only tux I had but I haven't worn it since like the eighth grade, so I was a bit scared of how it'd fit. But I guess its fine…" He turned back to the mirror and frowned. "I can't seem to get the stupid tie right, though…"

Yuna chuckled and came up behind him. "Allow me to help you then," she offered, turning the brunet around. She undid his messy knot and began to properly tie it. It was only by watching her did Sora notice the gold band around her ring finger.

The priestess stepped back and admired her work. "There, good as new."

"Oh, thanks." Sora smoothed his tie over and asked lightly, "Yuna, you're…married?"

The brunette paused and blinked, looking at him as if she hadn't heard him right. "Beg your pardon?"

Sora flushed. "I, er, asked if you were married." At Yuna's mildly surprised expression, he hastily added, "I-I just saw a ring on your finger, so I assumed…"

"I'm not married. Just….engaged," Yuna said softly, looking down at the gold band. "I've been so for quite some time now."

"Really? Who is the guy?"

"Hmm…" A wistful look came over her pretty face. "I met him out of nowhere, really. We only knew each other for a few weeks…" She smiled warmly, lost in her memories. "His name…I haven't said it in a long time. But I'm always thinking of him." She fiddled with the ring on her finger, staring aimlessly into space.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked with a frown. "Did something happen?"

"He went away – he had no choice," Yuna explained impassively, letting go of her hand. "I keep hoping I'll find him again someday, because I know he's out there. That's why I came to Japan with Master…" She laughed then, and waved one of her hands in a dismissive gesture. "But enough of this – today is about you two, not me."

"Huh? Oh, um…" Sora attempted last-minute straightening up. "S-so do I go see Riku now or something? Wh-what happens now?"

Yuna giggled. "Are you nervous?"

"A bit," Sora admitted. He rubbed the back of his neck shyly, a blush staining his cheeks. "This…isn't really how I pictured what my wedding would be like. But…its okay, I guess. I mean, the person you're being married to is more important than the actual ceremony, right?"

Yuna beamed in agreement. But before she could answer, a new face appeared at the door. It was a pale woman completely dressed in black, and in her arms was some strange doll. Her eyes, which reminded Sora of burning embers, glanced over at him, but focused on the priestess.

"Yuna."

"Oh!" She widened her eyes in shock as she faced the strange woman. "Lulu, what are you doing here?"

"I had to see the big moment myself," the raven-haired woman replied. She locked gazes with the brunet. "So you're Sora, yes?"

"Um, yeah." He gave a quick half-bow. "You know Yuna?"

"Indeed I do – we used to have quite the adventures together."

"I see…"

The priestess went over and touched her friend's arm. "Please, make yourself at home. We'll be starting as soon as Master is through getting ready."

"Fine by me." I, meanwhile, will be downstairs. I'm assuming it'll be here in the church?"

Yuna nodded as Lulu began to walk away. "Yes, I shall join you in a moment. First, I must tell Sora a few things."

"Very well." Lulu looked over at the brunet and nodded in acknowledgment. "I trust we'll see one another soon. And I'm sure I'm not the only one who hopes your journey does not end today." Her purple-stained lips smiled, and then she was gone.

Sora peered over at Yuna after a moment of silence. "Does she always come to the ceremonies?" he asked.

The brunette shook her head, gesturing for him to come to her. When he was, she fussed over his clothes and hair as she spoke, "This is her first time. I've had contact with her, but neither Master nor I have seen her in ten years. You see, she was the one…who put the curse on Master in the first place."

Sora widened his eyes and shot his attention to the open door Lulu had been a mere few seconds ago. "You…you mean _she's_ the one…?! It's all _her_ fault that Riku suffers so much?"

Yuna grimaced, placing her hands over his chest. "Please do not think poorly of her," she pleaded softly. "I know on the surface it must seem like she is bad, but she herself isn't a horrible person."

"What? No, why are you defending her?" Sora demanded, voice low. The woman responsible for Riku's misery had been _right there_ and he didn't do anything – he hadn't even known! But Yuna…_she_ had, and she let her go!

The priestess shook her head again and gently gripping the front of Sora's shirt. "Please try to listen to reason – she did it because Master wanted her to. She actually helped him when he was in need… Master…only had one wish after he was betrayed – never to be hurt again by the one he loved. Lulu provided him an answer, even if it wasn't the seemingly-best solution. But Master was desperate and accepted her assistance, thus the curse."

"So she _helped_ him in the form of a _curse_?" Sora summarized, trying to find the logic in that.

"I do not specialize in curses or long-term spells. That is the stuff of Black Majick – which Lulu has plenty of." Yuna relaxed her grip and let her arms fall to her sides. "So I asked for her help. I could only watch and assist however I could when the ritual started. That doll she has is her Majick medium – much like the staff I have."

"I see…" Sora could only surmise that Majick was a real confusing thing – a concept he didn't really want explained. "Does Riku like her?"

Yuna chuckled darkly at that. "You could say their relationship is distanced. Still, I doubt he hates her."

The brunet mused on that for a minute and nodded. "Fine, I guess…I'm okay with her too, then."

The priestess smiled thankfully and opened the door wider, gesturing for him to step out. "Come, let us begin."

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

The church was dark, the only luminance was being given off by many candles scattered in the room. Shadows danced everywhere in the flickering light, mingling with a certain mystery in the air. The windows were shut, concealing the many stained-glasses and further darkening the room. The pews were completely empty except for in the front row were a raven-haired woman sat silently.

Yuna was already waiting at the altar, her usual priestess uniform replaced with a flowing white gown. There were no sleeves, and the straps were wrapped around her neck. Her hair was up in a formal bun of sorts and her lips were pinker than usual with lipstick application. If one didn't know the story, they would assume her to be the bride.

In front of her on both sides were two males that completely contrasted in looks. One was shorter with full pink lips and smooth tan skin. His eyes were bright and blue that seemed to conceal natural optimism, and his hair was spiky and as brown as chocolate. The other was taller and more muscular, and his skin was as white as the moon. His luminous jade eyes were mostly concealed by a curtain of silvery bangs. Around his neck were tight black stitches. The mortal and immortal, being joined in a rather dark and twisted holy matrimony.

The mortal of the two, Sora, breathed heavily. His heart pounded under his chest, nearly making him dizzy. He looked up and was hypnotized by twin pools of jade. _Wow…we're actually doing this_, he thought fervently, the whole atmosphere still mind-blowing to him. He couldn't believe it – any moment now he was going to officially be married. _Yeah, if I'm still alive after the 'I do's'_, he added as an afterthought, only being about half-joking.

_Sora is so beautiful tonight_, Riku mused. Even though he was a vampire aka Undead, he still felt like his heart was lodged in his throat and beating rather heavily. This was it, wasn't it? After searching for a true love for so long, there he was before the silveret – so perfect and fragile. _It's like he's glowing. _But the vampire quickly cast that thought aside, assuming it to be just tricks of the candlelight.

Yuna smiled at the two of them and whispered, "Ready?"

Riku nearly jumped; Sora actually did. "Oh, y-yeah," he stuttered, feeling his cheeks warm up as Riku chuckled.

"I'm ready as well."

Yuna nodded. "Very well, then." She cleared her throat softly and spoke aloud, "I ask you to join one pair of hands now."

The pair nodded and did as they were told. Riku loved how warm Sora felt – it was just like the brunet's personality. Sora's breath hitched as he touched Riku's skin, electric feelings traveling all over his body so suddenly he almost pulled away. The vampire grinned and intertwined their fingers.

The priestess licked her lips and spread her arms, as if addressing a great audience. She spoke like she was addressing one, too: "Here we have gathered to strengthen a bond between two forbidden lovers. This ceremony is far from holy, being stained in blood, fire, and betrayal. But blood runs thinner than love, and fire only symbolizes the burning passion. Betrayal is the broken promise which will be mended tonight." She put down her arms and looked between Sora and Riku.

"Master, you start. Sora Strife shall follow your lead."

The vampire tightened his grip on Sora's hand and said steadily, "I was born of darkness. I used to see only darkness. But through the black mist I have seen your light, and I follow it in hopes that you will share it with me."

Sora gulped down the built-up saliva in his throat. Yuna had been through the vows with him, but still he sounded shaky when he returned, "I…was born of light. I'm enveloped in the light. B-but…through the blinding illumination I have…seen your darkness, and I follow it in hopes of sh-sharing my light with you." He wondered if Riku could feel his hand beginning to sweat – he was that nervous. Still, the silveret's voice soothed him as the vampire spoke,

"I am the thorns of the stem of a rose – will you still risk pricking your finger?"

Sora nodded, but then shook his head, remembering he had to voice his answer. "Y-yes."

Yuna went to the alter behind her and picked up an alruna that lay there. She went back to the two of them and held the flower with both her hands over her chest.

"I am the deceitful spirit behind a beautiful bloom – will you still risk being betrayed?"

"I will," Sora replied, voice stronger and surer this time.

Yuna stepped forward and slipped the alruna between their linked hands. Immediately after she did that, the brunet felt subtle pain slash across his palm and fingers. It was only then he realized that the stem of the flower held thorns. He grimaced, but tried not to whimper at the sharp pain the erected points initiated.

Riku noticed the pained expression, but continued on in a husky whisper of a voice, "I am the incubus that craves for your soul – will you still risk dying?"

Sora stared into Riku's eyes, seeing the loneliness and affection reflected in those jade orbs. He wondered if the same emotions were embedded within his eyes. He gripped Riku's hand tighter, not daring to flinch when the alruna's thorns dug deeper into his palm. He felt small rivers of blood trickling down his hand. "I will," he replied, a strength he didn't know he possessed in his voice.

Riku smiled, rubbing his thumb consolingly on the back of Sora's hand. Yuna grinned as well and tied a black ribbon around their joined hands. "Then I now declare you the bonded – a mortal born of light, and a vampire seeped in darkness. Now you may Kiss."

Sora's heart pounded even harder to a point he felt like he was going to hurl. But he remained still, knowing what was going to happen next. He tried hard not to tremble. Riku drew closer until his lips were right next to Sora's ear. "You can close your eyes if you want – I'll try to make it as gentle as I can, but…"

The brunet nodded, letting his eyes fall close. "Okay. I trust you." He gulped and gripped Riku's hand even tighter. "And Riku?"

The silveret paused and replied quietly, "Yes, my love?"

"I…I love you."

Riku couldn't believe his ears. He just enjoyed hearing those words come out of Sora's mouth so much. It was as if with those words, Sora had cast a spell on him. Inwardly, the vampire scoffed. _And here Lulu thought there was no Majick stronger than hers…_

"Yes, I love you, too. I love you so much, Sora. And now…" He moved down, their hands still joined. "…We'll be together forever."

And it was then Sora just knew. Just knew how much he loved Riku and how attracted he was to him. It wasn't just because the silveret was beautiful, it was also because Riku knew him in ways even no one else did. It was like Riku was his long lost friend – a piece of his heart that he knew was out there, but never remembered exactly. And now he was whole. And that was the absolute truth…

"My, my, I never realized how _maudlin_ you could be, Riku."

And just like that, everything froze. The fragile balance of the moment shattered as soon as _that_ voice echoed in the church. Riku's undead heart felt like someone had dipped it in ice-cold water. His eyes grew wide as he hovered near Sora's neck, and he was _breathing_. His breaths were heavy, something building up inside him; something he couldn't name…

Sora's eyes opened at the sound of the voice. He looked over at the entrance of the church and blinked incredulously. "Huh?"

Yuna was shocked as well, her face frozen in horror. "Y-you…" she whispered, visibly trembling. Lulu also turned to see what the commotion was about, but she seemed to be the only one who didn't recognize the uninvited guest.

"Who is he?" she asked slowly, realizing the thick atmosphere that enveloped them.

Riku slowly straightened himself up. He told himself not to turn; told himself not to see the man that entered the building… His hand twitched, wanting to fly over to his neck, to cover up his scars….

Yuna was still transfixed at the man as she uttered, "H-he's…he's…" The man's footsteps echoed in the hall. The priestess shook her head. "T-ten years ago…"

Sora frowned. "W-wait, you're telling me…?"

Sephiroth smiled wickedly. "Well, well, if this isn't the biggest surprise ever," he said casually. He looked over at Riku and chuckled. "You're still alive, Riku?"

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

**Xelruna: **BUM-BUM-BUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!! Well, now everyone knows, huh? Riku's past lover was Sephiroth!!! Mwahahahahah!!!!! It's true; totally true and now everyone knows!!! **THE ETERNAL QUESTION HAS BEEN ENASWERED!!!! **Haha, I guess my adrenaline's pumping after this chapter. Now it's out there, the big surprise of this story! **OMFG**! What could happen now?! Sephiroth has shown up on the scene – what will he do?! What will _Riku_ do?! Only time (and the next chapter) will tell!!

This is like the utter climax of the story, so I hope you guys like it! Oh, and kudos to **Azkateelia **who somehow seemed to know the entire time… -pouts- I congratulate you –bows respectfully-

Okay, okay, I know you guys gotta say **SOMETHING** about this chapter – I've been working on it ever since the story first started!! So I'm like really scared what you guys think! Still, I am gonna ask, Am I worthy of a review?


	20. Verse Nineteen

**A/N: **Second to last chapter posted now!!! Geez Louise, I promised I'd never have long gaps between chapters ever again! Yet here I am two months later! –bangs head- But it's here, it's out now and I can only hope that you people will not be mad at me. This chapter was **THE** _**MOST**_ **HARDEST THING** (hah, that's what she said XDXD) that I have typed so far. I mean…once you finish it, I just **REALLY** hope you thought it came out in its best, because I totally gave this chapter my all. It's my baby that's almost grown-up now…-tears up-

But, ignoring my senseless drabble, it appears we left the story at a rather unsettling cliffhanger, no? Well, onward! Oh, and while I'm up here, I'd like to **thank everyone once again** for reviewing the fiction! _Verse Eighteen_ got the most reviews I've ever gotten for a single chapter! So thanks so much for the support. I hope this chapter does not disappoint!

Enjoy.

_**V3R53 u!u3+33u (Verse Nineteen)**_

"**Long lost words whisper slowly to me…"**

Leon opened his grey eyes, still slightly groggy from his nap. He had fallen asleep in his bedroom with Sephiroth right next to him, but now… the brunet frowned at the empty spot next to him, the wrinkle in sheets the only proof that anyone had been previously there.

"Sephiroth?" he called tentatively in the darkness. That's when Leon realized his voice echoed – the house was totally empty. "Sora? …Sephiroth?

"Where'd you…go…?"

_

* * *

_

_One day, your life drastically changes. _

_You want to remember the moment forever but over time, the memory corrodes. Before you know it, when you look back you realize some parts are missing, but other parts have been added in. Sometimes it makes you wonder…if what you wanted so badly to remember…existed at all._

_Some memories grow more beautiful. Some become grotesque. Some give you lies. Others just magnitude the truth. Some make you feel so __**ALIVE**__._

_Still, others make you wish you really had died the day that sharpened ax slashed across your throat._

_

* * *

_

Riku felt like screaming. Of course, it was so obvious now – the fear bubbling up inside him and his vocals ready to tear the amplified silence with a horrified shriek. _(No…no, no, he can't be here he can't he was supposed to be gone we were never supposed to cross paths again…!)_

The man stepped forward. Riku almost jumped and the hand that wasn't holding Sora's flew up to clutch his throat. _(These scars, he made them it was all his fault why's he here am I having a nightmare oh God…oh _**God**_…!!)_

"Sephiroth?" Sora frowned in obvious confusion. "What're you doing here?"

The spoken name sent cold shivers down Riku's spine. It was like with that one word; that one name…it confirmed his worst fears: Sephiroth was there in the flesh and it wasn't just some apparition; it was all real…yet there was something else that unnerved him even more. The silveret glanced next to him. "You…know him?" he asked incredulously, border lining appalled.

"Huh? Yeah, I do," Sora replied, wondering why Yuna and Riku both were giving him such stunned looks. "I mean, he's dating my brother." He searched Riku's horrified countenance and asked softly, "Do…_you_ know him?"

"Of course he knows me," Sephiroth cut in, his voice rather daunting in the thick atmosphere. He walked up until he was about fifteen feet away. Lulu stepped toward the trio tentatively, a guarded look in her eyes. The man gestured to the petrified silveret. "I don't see how he _could_ forget – considering the little 'departing gift' I gave him."

Sora widened his eyes and finally noticed how desperately Riku was holding his neck. The brunet looked all around him. He spotted Lulu's steady glare, Yuna's troubled expression, and the wide, fearful stare Riku gave Sephiroth. It could all only mean one thing.

"_H_-_How_ do you know him…?"

"Sora Strife, S-Sephiroth…is the one," Yuna rasped, eyes never wavering from the silver-haired man. Her hands wrung one another anxiously over her chest. "He's the one…

"…that betrayed Master all those years ago and cut off his head."

"Yuna, you're here, too?" Sephiroth asked leisurely, not at all fazed with the brunette's accusation. He scrutinized her thoughtfully. "You've grown, I see. Or at least, your _body_ has. I can see in your _eyes_ that you're still some skittish little girl."

Lulu's voice rang out in the church as she growled, "You will **not** speak to her that way, you arrogant punk!" The Black Mage took a bold step forward. "State your business here. Now!"

"I'm not answerable to you, I'm afraid," Sephiroth declared, giving Lulu a nonchalant glance. The silver-haired man stared at Riku then, aquamarine eyes focusing intently with utter interest. Riku noticed and his grip around his neck was now so hard it appeared he was trying to strangle himself. _(Those eyes…it's like he's nailing my feet down with just a stare! I can't move…I can't…look away…)_

"Riku." Sora tried to get the vampire's attention back, but it seemed like he was too far gone. It was like he truly became lifeless, and not just undead. The only sign of life was in his eyes, which were ablaze with fear. He shook Riku's shoulder. "Riku!"

His renewed breathing was still ragged, but as soon as he locked onto those deep ocean-blue orbs, he felt himself relax. "Sora," he rasped. Their hands were still tied together, and he took the contact as a great sense of comfort.

_That's right, Sora's…here now_, he told himself. He focused on only staring into Sora's unwavering gaze, gripping their linked hands tighter.

Sora's lips twisted in a failed attempt to cover a grimace. Even though the thorns didn't faze him as much as they initially did, to feel those points dig deeper into his bleeding flesh was still painful, much less comfortable.

Riku's insides twisted suddenly when he heard boots clacking against the floor. The sound bounced off the stone walls and stained-glass windows, echoing in his head. Sephiroth was coming _closer_. No, those eyes, that body, that voice…! It was too much, Riku couldn't handle it…!

"So…you are a vampire," Sephiroth stated more than inquired. His bloodless lips set themselves in a thin line. "I wouldn't have believed it…had I not just witnessed the scene before me. You were…going to bite Sora, weren't you?"

It took Riku's mind a moment to register that Sephiroth was talking to him. The realization made him dizzy with fear. After so many years…he spoke to the silveret so casually as if _nothing_ had happened; as if he hadn't **murdered** him… Then he dares to question his actions, like what he had been about to do to Sora required such a condescending tone. Riku didn't answer, instead trying so hard to compose himself.

But Sephiroth didn't wait for a reply. Chuckling darkly, he said, "Well…I suppose this explains why you're still alive. Vampires are just the prime rebels of death, hmm?" He tilted his head, aqua eyes flickering up and down the silveret's body. "You are truly an other-worldly being…you haven't changed a bit, even though it's been ten years."

And with that sentence, Riku's emotions took a turn for the worse. All previous fear evaporated, replaced only with fire-burning fury. "Haven't…_changed_?" he managed to choke out. His voice came out rough, almost like a growl. It was like he finally saw Sephiroth; finally registered his existence and what it meant at that moment. His voice got louder, but almost breaking as he shouted, "After all you did, how can you say I haven't changed? You changed _everything_! It was all **you**!"

"Riku…" Sora's heart pounded in fear under his skin, as if it wanted to burst out and run far away. There was just so much alarm in the air, and Sora was beside himself with confusion and shock.

"This doesn't make sense, though… You're with Leon, my brother," the brunet tried to argue; tried to find some way to prove this wasn't all real. "I know you and…you're not like this. I mean…" Sora recalled the warm affection in Sephiroth's eyes, his lips stretched in a friendly smile and his hearty laugh.

But…how did that all change so _severely_?

Aquamarine eyes were frozen in a wicked glare, and the placid countenance held no trace of a smile – as if the gesture was foreign to the silver-haired man's face. And the humorless chuckle that vibrated in his throat held everything but warmth.

"Oh yes, Squall. I nearly forgot about him," Sephiroth remarked nonchalantly.

An almost animalistic growl sounded deep inside Riku's throat. "You've been near Sora and his family?" he asked, his flame of anger still burning inside him. "You've been with them the whole time?" He grunted in displeasure and looked at the brunette priestess beside him. "Yuna, untie us if you would."

She nodded, pulling the black ribbon undone so that it fell to the floor. She then gingerly broke apart their hands and removed the alruna, wary of the thorns as she did so. Sora looked down at his bloodied hand that was messily painted red. The cool air stung the thorn wounds a bit, but he settled on balling his hand in a tentative fist. He looked over at Riku's hand, but quickly widened his eyes in bewilderment at what he saw.

The blood was black, appearing like splattered ink on Riku's ghostly hand. But in a matter of seconds, the obsidian plasma moved back towards the wounds, disappearing under pale skin which magically stitched back together, leaving Riku's palm completely unmarred.

Sephiroth apparently noticed the outlandish occurrence as well. "Remarkable," he murmured in awe. "To think after all the time we had spent together, I had never witnessed your…vampiric nature. And your blood…" His eyes fell upon Riku's hand. "…it was black."

"Just about the same shade as your heart, right?" Riku retorted in a low voice, slowly flexing the fingers of his healed hand. He narrowed his eyes, the jade slits glaring relentlessly at the man in front of them.

Sephiroth chuckled. "Touché," he said, acknowledging the counter.

"…Why?" Riku asked slowly. His insides were practically frozen with fear, but he tried to keep the unbridled ager straight upon his countenance. "Was Sora's brother just going to end up like me in the end? Were you going to lead him into an untimely demise as well? And what about Sora? What were you going to do with him?"

"…"

Riku's face twisted in obvious rage. "ANSWER ME, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" he bellowed.

Yuna and Sora both jumped as Riku roared out, his voice echoing in the concave building. A few of the candles shuddered. Lulu glanced back, her fiery eyes holding deep sympathy within them. Sephiroth didn't move, nor did he say anything. Actually, his expression was rather amused, apparently having enjoyed Riku's outburst.

Under the pearly waterfall of his bangs, Riku's eyes were wild, focusing on Sephiroth in almost predatorily. "Such deception… The worst kind of person. You murderer-!" The silveret looked like he was ready to lunge when Sephiroth smiled suddenly.

"_Sub rosa_," he said quietly. Riku froze up, caught off-guard with the words uttered. Sephiroth peered at the vampire inquiringly. "Are you familiar with what I said? No? Well, it's a Latin saying, literally meaning 'under the rose'."

"What are you prattling on about?" Lulu demanded.

"Secrecy," he explained tersely, as if the answer were obvious. "At least, that's what the saying implies. Or 'deception' as you so put it, Riku."

The vampire nearly cringed as his name let those lips; those lips that spoke endless and affable lies. "Were you going to kill Leon?" he tried again, biting off each word to keep from shouting out again.

Sora's voice wavered as he added, "But…I don't understand. Why would you do that?" The blood in his hand tickled his skin as it slowly fell down the creases on his fingers.

"Why would I take the time to beguile someone you mean?" Sephiroth asked lightly. Sora, Riku, Lulu and Yuna tensed as they awaited an answer. The silver-haired man contemplated for a few seconds before smirking darkly.

"Betraying people, deceiving them," he began as if the words were common conversation. However, his confession was far from normal. "It gives you such a _rush_.

"Seeing the pain you inflicted upon someone's heart reflected in their eyes…it's the most satisfying sensation in the world to me. So you see, Riku, it doesn't matter that you're still alive. I can see the built-up resentment and torment in your eyes." A look of total superiority crossed his face as he chuckled. Riku shivered as he looked into those eyes – the same ones that leered into his very being once upon a time. How many others had Sephiroth done this to? How many others fell under the deluded spell he cast, that rivaled even a vampire's deception?

Riku set his lips in a thin line, not allowing the thoughts to wander too far away. _He's such a snake…cunning and quick_. He kept his eyes level, not daring to back down.

Sephiroth raised an amused brow, lips spread in a malicious smile. "That look on your face…it's giving me such chills. Hmph, allow me to slash your heart one more, won't you?"

Sora frowned in confusion as Riku and Lulu suddenly appeared more alert. Yuna gripped his shoulders protectively, waiting for some unknown horror to unfold. Sora's eyes traveled back to Sephiroth, and his breath immediately hitched at what he saw.

"What the hell? What's that?!" he demanded, sapphire orbs wide in shock. And the shining silver gun in Sephiroth's hand gave perfect justification to the outburst.

Yuna gasped. "Master!" she exclaimed in warning.

"I know." Riku shifted his gaze from Sephiroth's face to the gun in his hand, calculating what to do. In this situation, he could only see one flaw. "Weren't you listening? I'm a vampire; an immortal. Mere _bullets_ aren't going to kill me."

"That is an unfortunate truth," Sephiroth agreed. "But…" There was an incredibly audible _click_ as the gun was cocked. In a one quick movement, the projectile was suddenly facing Lulu, the person closest to him.

Blue and green eyes widened. "No, please!" Yuna implored, taking an impulsive step toward her friend.

"_Don't shoot, Sephiroth_!"

Everyone in the church froze at the sound of another voice suddenly ringing out in alarm. They turned, but Sora and Sephiroth were the only ones who recognized the stunned grey eyes and long brown hair. Leon scrutinized the scene before him, his eyes slipping towards everyone in the room at some point. But his gaze lingered the longest over his silver-haired companion, his look imploring to explain himself.

"What's going on here?" he asked, expression serious.

"Leon, get out of here!" Sora exclaimed, taking a step forward, trying to warn his brother-!

_Bam_!

There was a momentum of a bright light and then on the floor a few inches from Sora's foot laid a smoking black bullet. The brunet exclaimed in surprise, jumping back where Yuna held him protectively. Leon's eyes widened incredulously. Lulu's narrowed into amber slits. Riku seemed just as shocked and shaken as his brunet lover was.

Sephiroth merely smiled. Then out of nowhere, Leon ran towards him, harmful intent written plainly on his face. But before he even touched the silveret, Sephiroth turned and cocked the gun towards the older Strife. The action caused Leon to stop short. "Don't think I won't do it," he said in a cold voice, but his lips still had that satisfactory smile.

Leon hesitated, looking at Sora, his concern clearly visible. With a grunt of frustration, he asked, "Why? You would actually _hurt_ them? Maybe _kill_ them? What's gotten _into_ you, Sephiroth?"

"I'd kill you as well," the silveret replied casually. Tilting his head, he added, "And it wouldn't affect my conscience in the slightest. However, I didn't think your end would come so soon. I was hoping to string you along just a little longer."

Leon's breath hitched. Riku growled. "Don't you dare hurt him – any of them!" he ordered, getting into what appeared to be a fighting stance. "I'm a vampire, and way too quick for you. I'd stop you before you could even touch the trigger."

"Oho, such confidence." Sephiroth handled the situation lightly, looking like he was really enjoying himself. "But tell me, can you protect them all at once?" He backed up a few steps and had the projectile face all the inhabitances of the church, including the vampire in front of him. "I can shoot them all. I'm a better gunner than you think. All it takes is one shot and they're gone."

Gone. Gun. Kill. Bloody mess. He wouldn't hesitate. Not to destroy nor to cut the thin gossamer thread of life. A Reaper whose human mask was finally blown away. Riku tried not to remember a time when he thought that that guise was really who Sephiroth was…

_**.:.:.:.:;.:.:.:.:**_

_Riku's pov_

_Ten years ago. Summer of 1998_

It's already night and I'm barely stretching out of my coffin. I pretend I'm not as excited as my insides feel, but I can't help but smile when I realize what time of day it is. I hear the large doors of the church creak open, and I get up from my deathbed and hurry out the room.

He's already on the staircase by the time I reach him. After the run I just did, any normal mortal would be out of breath. But as a vampire, I just smiled and said softly, "You're here."

Sephiroth chuckled, reaching out to weave his fingers in my hair. "Aren't I always?" he asked rhetorically, silencing anymore words by kissing me firmly on the lips. A great sense of content and rapture washed over me as I wrapped my arms around his neck. We broke apart and my eyes slowly opened to gaze into pools of aqua.

"You're cold. Even though it's summer," Sephiroth remarked, running his hands down my arms in an attempt to warm me.

I pulled away, but only slightly. "I'm always cold, you know that," I reminded, trying to gain his attention by giving him another kiss.

He didn't accept it. "It's strange though. Doesn't it bother you being this cold all the time? How is it that you never get sick?"

His inquiries were starting to unsettle me. It's been almost a year now and I still haven't told Sephiroth anything about what I was. True, he never complained when I said I didn't go out on sunny days. He never held it against me when I got easily angry. And when I quickly dodged facing reflective surfaces, he'd only laugh and play along, as if it were a game. But a game was far from it. When he came over, I didn't even lead him into my own room (for fear he'd say something about the sleek obsidian coffin in there, not that I ever revealed that to him).

I tried to shake the subject off again. "Didn't you say you had something to show me?" I asked, smiling with the seductive intent of a vampire – to spellbind.

Sephiroth blinked, as if he forgot what he had been talking about. Then he returned my gesture, a grin spreading across his face. "Yes, I did. Do you mind if we were to take a detour outside?" At my blank expression, he said, "Please? A little moonlight wouldn't kill you, would it?"

I laughed, taking a look at my ghostly skin. "No. No more than the sunlight." He took my hand and led me back towards the door.

Outside, summer had completely transformed the atmosphere with a sense of excitement, freedom and passion. The lingering wild flowers of spring hid behind the crumbling gravestones, waving idly in the warm August breeze. Overhead was the full moon, looking down at the earth with millions of stars as her company. Night. A time of slumber and fear for mortals. For me, a time of awareness and sanctuary; a time where I belonged.

I chuckled lightly as we zigzagged between graves. "Is walking through the tombstones at night supposed to be romantic?" I quipped, even though I was actually feeling pretty giddy at the moment.

Sephiroth gave me a once-over, examining my pale skin, baggy black jeans tied in chains and tight black T-shirt. "You mean it isn't for you?"

"Ha-ha," I said sarcastically. I stopped and gazed at him inquiringly. He turned back to look at me in surprise. "Seriously, what's all this about?"

It was quiet for awhile as Sephiroth remained silent in reply. The crickets sang around us, the only music and sound heard other than the rustle of leaves from the idle breezes. Brief flashes of light indicated on looking lightening bugs resting upon the shadowy trees. He pinned me to the spot with his piercing aqua eyes that almost seemed to glow in the darkness of night.

Hot chills like desert winds washed over me. I was stuck between looking away and remaining in this silent rapture.

His hand took hold of mine. My skin tingled where he touched me. I wished I was still alive – truly alive like a human. I wished my heart would race in time with my rapid thoughts.

He got on one knee, never tearing his gaze away for a second. I couldn't believe it. Thos pools of aqua… It surprised me to realize I was finally experiencing the hypnotic effects I knew my own jade gaze stare gave gullible mortals.

Spellbound and trapped.

"Riku, will you marry me?"

Hypnotized and imprisoned. A victim of a vampire. A victim of a malicious lover.

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

Riku was suddenly snapped out of his memory when he felt a strong presence within the room. It felt familiar…like something sinister and suffocating. But it wasn't Sephiroth…wasn't a person…

The silveret widened his eyes in clarity. _Lulu's Black Majick_. His jade eyes fell over to where the raven stood. On the outside, she appeared as harmless as a regular woman, though on the inside Riku knew she was preparing for battle. Their eyes met, and they exchanged looks of understanding.

Sephiroth spoke again, jeering, "Fallen silent? How unlike you – we used to talk about everything. But here you are acting as if we were strangers."

Riku grimaced and slowly shook his head. "From the moment your lips twisted in that smirk….the moment you pulled that ax out…" He snarled, baring his unsheathing fangs. "_That's_ when you became a stranger to me!" Jade eyes met the amber orbs of Lulu, and she started her attack.

Raising her arm, she cried, "Fire!"

A thin but brightly burning string of flame whizzed across the room from Lulu to Sephiroth. The silver-haired man widened his eyes in surprise, but quickly dodged before any damage could be done. The streak of fire flew into the air and disintegrated.

Sephiroth watched the remaining embers fall to the floor. "…Are you a witch?" he asked slowly and breathlessly, his previous calm gone.

Lulu's purple-stained lips curved up in a smug smile. "You could say that," she replied, raising her arm again. "You have until three to get out of here. Out of the country would be further advisable."

Riku watched carefully as more Majick gathered, ready for another strike.

"One…"

Sephiroth tensed, but didn't flee.

Lulu narrowed her eyes. "Two…" Her arm raised a little higher, Black Majick seeping out of her being like overflowing water. "You should know that I can use stronger spells if necessary," she taunted.

Still, Sephiroth didn't move, but the raven looked like she hadn't expected anything less. Actually, she seemed to be enjoying this, if her smile indicated anything.

"Alright, then. Thr-!"

_BANG_!

Yuna gasped in horror. Riku, Sora, and Leon stood rigid, stunned as Lulu stumbled, then fell onto the stone floor. Her doll fell beside her, and she whimpered in pain. Riku then registered the scent that was all-too-familiar to a vampire. Lulu's black clothes turned darker…where blood began to pool around under her left breast.

"Oh no…Lulu!" Without a second thought, Yuna ran over to aid her wounded friend. Tears began to well up in her eyes before finally trickling down her pink cheeks like dark rain.

Cold chills swept over Riku's undead body. "Yuna-"

"Leon!" Sora cried suddenly. His sapphire eyes grew wide as he watched his brother run over towards Sephiroth, closing the reaming distance between the two men. Leon's black-gloved hand balled in a tight fist, ready to strike…

But Sephiroth had already seemed to have anticipated the attack. Effortlessly, he dodged the punch. Leon almost stumbled and tried to regain his balance, but a heavy pain quickly intercepted him, hitting him in the back of the head. The brunet groaned, clutching the back of his head as the pain grew. _Shit…_! he thought mildly, his vision growing fuzzy. _He…hit me with…the butt of his gun_.

Sora bit his lip, wanting to run over to his brother, but he gave the gun in Sephiroth's hand a wary glance. There was no way in hell he would be able to dodge a blow, much less a _bullet_. _I'm not fast enough… _he thought in frustration.

Yuna was already fast at work trying to heal Lulu, but it seemed to be harder without her staff there. _I'm not strong enough right now. And the bullet already nicked one of her lungs. If I don't work fast, she could…! _Lulu coughed, clutching Yuna's hand that was over her wound. The priestess bit her lip. _It must be getting harder for her to breathe. If I just had my staff, I could cast a Protect spell on everyone. But there's no way Sephiroth would allow us to leave the room. …Blast it_!

Sephiroth stepped closer to Leon, watching silently as his brown hair began to turn an ugly shade of red. "Hmm, I would've thought that that blow would throw you unconscious," he remarked in slight awe. He smiled, remembering something he knew would turn the brunet's blood cold. "You're a bit like your father – he wouldn't go down without a fight, either."

Leon struggled to remain alert, but being on his hands-and-knees with a killer above him was already a bad enough position. He grunted in pain, looking up at the leering aqua eyes. "What the hell are you talking about?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"The car crash, of course," Sephiroth replied, toying around with the brunet with his growing confession. He smirked, pointing the projectile straight at Leon's head. "When I slammed into your parents' car, your mother was immediately killed. She was always so fragile, but it was still a disappointment to see how _easily_ she was broken."

Grey eyes widened. A small trail of blood fell down Leon's face, as if represented the tears that threatened to form. "You didn't…" he whispered.

The silveret smiled, seeing the pain in his ex-lover's stare. "Your father was more of a challenge. He remained alive, though barely. Before he could get too alert, however, I hit the side of his head with the gun at I had. As a matter of fact…" He raised the silver machine in his hand and glanced at it proudly. "This is the same one."

Leon stared at the gun. Then he remembered that day when he parents were killed. He went to the hospital as soon as the doctors had called him. He remembered entering the room, already full of broken expectations, but tried to remain as clam as he had always been. But the moment he had seen the bloody mess and disfigured bodies, it was like he was mentally a little kid again. Digging into his memories even further, the brunet recalled the large gash on the side of his father's head. The gash caused by the blow of a gun, which he now knew had been wielded by the person he had trusted for months.

"You killed them," he choked out. He looked up at Sephiroth, realizing his parents' killer was _right there_! Right there, and he had loved him; loved a murderer. Leon gritted his teeth. "**YOU KILLED THEM**!" He tackled Sephiroth onto the ground, his head still throbbing in pain. When his eyes locked onto the stunned aqua, he roared, "You killed them and now I'm going to kill you!"

Sephiroth pushed Leon off him and quickly aimed at his heart. Leon turned, murderous intent boiling inside him, but froze at the projectile facing him. The breath had been knocked out of him, and he stared, only half-fearfully at the gun. His grey eyes had darkened, resembling the rage of a vicious hurricane. "Murderer," he accused, his voice slightly broken.

The silveret beamed at that. "Don't worry, you'll see them soon enough," he declared, and in one quick movement, swung the butt of the gun against Leon's head again. But this time, the brunet stayed down.

Sora watched the whole thing fearfully, but the moment his brother fell down onto the ground, his heart wrenched in dread. "L-Leon!" he shouted. Oh God, first his parents now his brother… Was Sephiroth planning to kill his whole family?

Leon didn't move an inch at his brother's plea.

Sora gulped, wondering how could a person feel so alive, then so…_empty_ in a course of merely minutes. It was only an hour or two ago that he was anticipating being with Riku forever, but now…

A cold hand gripped his shoulder firmly. The brunet turned, seeing Riku look at him seriously. "He's still alive – merely unconscious," he said quietly, not wanting Sephiroth to hear should he want to finish the job. The vampire examined Sora's scared expression, wanting so bad to erase any fear his little lover had. "Don't worry," he assured softly, emphasizing the words. "We'll take care of him as soon as we take Sephiroth out. He's hurt too many people for me to let him go unscathed."

"Riku…" Sora's heart calmed itself as best as it could, putting its trust into the silveret's words. He fought back the tears threatening to fall down his cheeks. Nodding his head with renewed determination, he asked, "But how do we stop him?"

Before Riku could even answer, another voice replied, "Easy – you don't."

Sora froze, the voice quickly making his breath hitch and hold in his chest. His heart hammered as he slowly turned, only to see the person he most dreaded to be next to. Riku tugged Sora back with the grip he had on his shoulder, regarding Sephiroth in an intense hateful manner.

"Don't lay a hand on him," he said, malice dripping in his tone. "If you dare harm Sora in the slightest, I'll kill you in the slowest, most painful way possible." He bared his fangs, growling lowly.

Not oddly enough, Sephiroth was less than intimidated. "My, such hostility. I thought you loved me," he jeered, tilting his head.

"Don't talk to me about love!" Riku shouted. He punched Sephiroth in the chest, effectively sending him to the floor. "Such innocent notions should never leave a tainted mouth."

Sephiroth gasped for air but stood up, albeit shakily. "Really? But you're as much of a murderer as I am, aren't you?" Smiling viciously at Riku's stunned expression, he continued, "The two teenagers that went missing and the little girl Naminé – you killed them all, didn't you?"

Sora widened his eyes. That's right. The two teenagers, Lumaria and Laerne. And then that boy Roxas came by because he was looking for his little sister, Naminé. Had they really gone missing because they had been killed after all? Moreover, had _Riku_ been the one to kill them?

"Just who is Sora to you, anyway?" Sephiroth asked, giving the brunet a glance that had cold shivers run up his spine. "Was he going to be just a victim as well? If all you were going to do was feed off him, then I see no reason to get so riled up were I to do _this_." An arm reached out and grabbed Sora by his tie. The brunet wailed in surprise, but was even more stunned to fall onto Sephiroth's chest.

Riku watched in horror and was almost too shocked by the action to realize Sephiroth had cocked the gun and had pinned it right at Sora's temple. "Sora!"

"Argh…Riku!" the teen called, but a cold hand flew over his mouth, preventing anymore words from escaping him.

The vampire struggled to keep his cool. "Get the fuck off of him!" he demanded, stepping towards them, but Sephiroth quickly stepped back.

He tsked. "Go no further. Unless you'd _like_ Sora's blood to be splattered across the floor?" He pressed the projectile into Sora's temple, making the brunet whimper in pain. He clawed at the hand covering his mouth, trying to break free.

Riku growled in agitation. _Shit, shit, shit_, he cursed. _What do I do now? Sora's trapped, Leon and Lulu are unable to fight and Yuna's busy taking care of her friend. But I can't do anything. Any move I make and Sephiroth will think I'm trying to intercept him – he'll pull the trigger and…_

The silveret's eyes opened in sudden clarity. There was something Lulu had asked him earlier…something he didn't know the answer to until now… _It's…the only thing I can do. To protect everyone. And Sora._

…_The idea of dying seemed more bearable when it was by Riku's hands I'd fall, _Sora thought. His whole body was at attention, trying to figure out a way to wriggle out of the silver-haired man's grasp. _What if I do die here? What happens to Riku? And Leon and Yuna and Lulu? Is _everyone_ going to die?_

The brunet looked up, daring to gaze at the vampire before him. For all he knew, it could be the last time he'd see Riku, the first and only person he loved. Thin, pale lips parted and jade eyes locked onto his. Riku mouthed something then – his lips opening agape, then pursing as if shushing someone, then opening slightly until finally forming a small 'o'.

Sora's heart skipped a beat. Ai. Shi. Te. Ru. _I love you_.

Riku moved then, focusing on increasing his speed so Sephiroth wouldn't know he had budged. When the silver-haired man finally registered the situation, Riku already threw the gun out Sephiroth's hand and tugged Sora away. The brunet looked back, trying to figure out what had happened when Riku shoved Sephiroth into a nearby wall.

"We end this. **Now**."

Sephiroth widened his eyes incredulously as the vampire moved his hand up to lightly touch his scarred neck. "This mark…you made it. For years it's been a constant reminder that love doesn't exist. It is an illusion all beings suffer from. But…something has changed that belief, and I will not let you take it away!"

Sora blinked, then a voice beside him croaked, "It seems he remembers after all."

"Huh?" The brunet looked behind him and saw Lulu sitting up of her own accord, Yuna still clutching the wound in an attempt to heal it. "What do you mean? What's he realized?"

The Black Mage managed a weak smile. "The words and conditions of the curse." At Sora's blank expression, she merely glanced pointedly at the two silverets on the other side of the room.

Riku tore Sephiroth's shirt, exposing part of his chest. "You took my heart away. And now," a smirk ghosted over his lips, "I take yours."

"What the hell are you talking about?" the silver-haired man snapped.

"You loved me," Riku replied darkly. "Once upon a time, you _did_ have feelings for me. And it's a good thing you had, or this wouldn't work." His fingers traced over Sephiroth's raised blue veins, feeling the hunger take over him once more. With his other hand, he held onto Sephiroth's collar firmly, not allowing him to escape now. Still, what Riku was about to do was obvious, and the reality hit Sora.

"He's going to drain him and kill him?" he asked.

Lulu and Yuna exchanged solemn expression. The raven spoke cryptically, "Were it only so easy…" She of all people knew what was about to happen; knew the plan that had formulated inside Riku's mind…

Riku's mouth opened, saliva dripping down his fangs as he neared right above Sephiroth's beating heart. _Sora_, he thought distantly. _I really do love you. That's why…I'm doing this. So that no one dies by Sephiroth's or my hand…ever again_. _Please realize…this is the only way for me to fulfill that promise._

The tips of the fangs penetrated relentlessly into the silveret's skin. Sephiroth cried out in pain as the canines dug deeper. Riku's insides crawled as the blood fell onto his lips and down his throat. He felt the beats of the heart drum against his hungry lips, the organ being cut open by the vicious fangs.

_The final Kiss I will ever perform_…

"Wait," Sora said, realizing something. Frowning, he asked tentatively, "Isn't that…the Kiss?"

"Indeed," Lulu agreed as they watched Riku drain the silver-haired man as Sephiroth shouted in pain. "I suggest you watch closely. Because what Riku is doing…is for you. It's one of the only ways he can prove that he truly loves you." Her lips twisted in a slight grimace. "He's…killing himself."

Sora's sapphire eyes widened in shock. "What-?!" Before he could say more, though, the fire the candles held began to flicker like flashlights. The wicks would burn out only to light once again. Then the flames grew, until the entire room was flooded in an orange glow. The brunet gaped. "What's going on?"

"Sora Strife, retrieve your brother and come here, quickly!" Yuna ordered. Her blue-and-green eyes were wide in plea, and Sora glanced at the candles before doing as he was told.

Riku looked up at Sephiroth's eyes as he removed himself from the silveret's chest. "Do you know what happens now?" he asked, feeling excess blood drip down his chin. Sephiroth didn't reply, only stared in horror. "I'll give you a hint: What happens to murderers like us in the Afterlife?" A wicked smile formed on Riku's plasma-stained lips. "Do you think we go to Heaven? Do you think God forgives us? Come on, Sephiroth, I thought we 'talked about everything'!"

The candles' flames gathered, intensifying in heat until Riku could feel the warmth lick at his back. "We're going to Hell, Sephiroth. Just me and you, for eternity. And if you think I've forgiven you, well…" He clutched the silveret's collar harder, then moved it up to his throat as he said lowly in Sephiroth's ear, "I'll let you find out for yourself."

Sephiroth met the vampire's eyes, seeing them have an odd glow about them. Was it a trick of the fire dancing around them? Was it Riku's animalistic nature bursting forth? Or…was it really the look of a scorned lover, who was finally getting their revenge? One look at that deviant smirk and it didn't take long to opt for the latter.

Sora ran over to where Yuna and Lulu were, settling Leon down right next to them. The flames were acting really untamed now, and the light was so bright he almost didn't see anything. The fire spiraled, forming what looked to be a giant snake, and it was slithering purposefully towards Riku and Sephiroth. Then it all came together: the Kiss, Hell…dragged to Hell.

"R-Riku!" Sora called, watching as the flames swirled round and round the silverets until finally becoming what appeared to be a giant ball of flames. The brunet's heart hammered painfully, wondering why he was acting as spectator; wondering why Riku was doing this. His vision began to blur, and he doubted it was because of the fire's heat waves.

"**RIKU**!!"

By the time the flames finally cleared away though, Sephiroth was gone.

And so was Riku.

"**I won't let you pull me down…"**

_

* * *

_

**Me: **-breathes deeply- Nine pages. That was nine pages…

One chapter left –laughs evilly-

Oh, and the bold quotations are from a song. I suppose now would be a good time for a disclaimer. Well, I do not own the song _Haunted_. It's owned by the total wicked band of Evanescence and its respective CD, _Fallen_.

Well….after all this madness, am I worthy of a review? Be nice to my baby!


	21. Epilogue

**A/N: Last chapter. **OMG! I feel…a little scared. I guess I'm anticipating the end. I mean, for one thing, it's one less fic to update. But on the other hand, I love this fic. It's grown up so much. I mean, it went from an idea when I visited a Halloween store to, well, this. I'm quite proud of it and I really hope this chapter does not fail its predecessors. But that's for you all to decide.

Now, for the last time,

Enjoy. (squeals shamelessly)

**Epilogue**

_Two Weeks Later: November 2__nd_

Brown leaves rained around the five of them, almost as brown as Sora and Leon's hair. Small slush-like pools surrounded their feet – remains of the light snowfall form the previous day.

Sora shifted his weight mindlessly, the idle movements meaning to give the illusion that he was actually doing something instead of drowning in his thoughts. The events of October 21st still rang clear in his mind: the almost-wedding, Sephiroth's confessions and blood and bright fire…

Then there was Riku. Sora tugged the cuffs of his black jacket further down his hand until it covered even his fingertips.

Yuna smiled softly, eyes transfixed on the graves before her. "I should have liked to meet them," she admitted, her quiet voice breaking the silence. She smoothed her black dress over her legs as she bent down to gingerly set a pair of flowers onto each grave. "They seemed like such kind people. Like their sons."

Sora smiled lightly at the priestess' claim. Leon spoke, his voice as terse and serious as ever, "They were. They thought of nothing but others' well-being. Especially Okaa-san," he added with a hint of fondness, glancing at Aerith's grave.

A teenage girl tucked a stray lock of maroon hair over her ear, blue eyes glazed over in thought. "Yeah," she agreed, emitting a small chuckle. "I remember the little flower shop she used to run. Since this is just a small town, she knew everyone here and sent them flowers for their birthdays or when they were sick. Strangely enough…no one minded it – they actually seemed to appreciate the gesture."

Kairi smiled and glanced over to meets Sora's sapphire eyes. "Of course," she continued, "your dad had his moments, too."

The brunet gave a half-hearted laugh. "But he never admitted it. Like another certain someone I know," he said, giving his older brother a pointed look.

Leon pretended not to notice, coughing lightly and remarking, "Well…that's it, then. Our respects have been paid…"

Yuna got up and looked at Leon with an empathetic expression. "Standing before the dead with such feelings of regret… you should not think too much about what happened between you and Sephiroth. It couldn't have been helped."

The brunet's lips settled in a tight-lipped grimace. "Are you claiming it was my fault, then?" he asked quietly.

"Not at all," Lulu cut in, flinging her raven hair over her shoulder. Her amber eyes flashed at Leon knowingly. "What she means to say is…we believe you were just what most humans often are – blinded by passion."

"It seems so simple when you say it that way," Leon remarked, unconvinced of the reason. "But still, I can't help but feel like…I could've done something, anything."

"You think you can know everything that'll happen? No," Lulu chuckled at his naiveté, offering a kind smile. "You couldn't have done anything." She stepped forward and settled a full-bloomed white lily onto each grave. "The best thing, I believe, to do is live your life as sincerely as possible. Otherwise the burden of 'what could have been' will always linger heavily upon your shoulders. And, I doubt that is something your parents would have wished for you."

Leon blinked in surprise. Well, he sort of doubted _that_ statement. Ever since he found out what Sephiroth had done, all those touches…all those words of whispered love…he just felt so dirty afterward, like filth was clinging to his body and soul. He had looked into the eyes of a murder and had seen a life-long partner to love and hold. But it had all been a lie. The thing that felt the most worthless and dirty within him…was probably his heart. He had loved a killer.

_Mom_, he lamented, wishing so hard he could speak to his parents one last time. _Dad_…_ She says it's not something you would've wished for me. But are you okay with what I did? How can I show my younger brother strength and truth when I feel so weak and I was gone in lies…?_

The brunet thought over the Black Mage's words, and scrutinized the graves in front of him. Six feet under that damp, cold and alive earth, his parents lay… What kind of wishes and hopes had they left behind? Had they changed now that they were no longer alive, or had their deaths…just enforced them?

"…You're right," he finally said softly.

"Yes, I usually am." Lulu's poison-purple lips spread in a smile. She put the flowers in an arrangement she liked and stood back up. "Well, that _is_ everything then…"

Sora looked up at the priestess in front of him. "So what now, Yuna? Are you going to keep staying here?"

The brunette gave him a stunned expression, but then looked in the distance thoughtfully. "I think…I've spent enough time here in Japan. I was…here to keep Mas… _Riku _safe, but now…" her fingers suddenly brushed against the gold band around her right ring finger. "I think I'll go look for him."

At first, Sora wasn't too sure as to what she was talking about, but then he saw the wistful expression upon her countenance. She must be thinking about that guy, her fiancé, who had to go away all those years ago… The brunet offered her an inquiring look. "Do you think you're going to find him?"

Yuna gave a small giggle and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "I'm positive I will. After all, he said all I had to do…

"…was whistle."

_

* * *

_

"So where did that priestess and that pale woman go?" Kairi asked, smoothing her dress over as she took a seat on one of the church's concrete steps.

Sora leaned against a pillar, loosing up his tie. "Yuna already left. She didn't really want to take up alotta time here." He glanced at the large wooden doors of Kura Church and felt cold chills run down his insides. "Um…too many memories here, I guess. Lulu went away too, but I'm not really sure where."

"Did her wound ever heal up?"

"Yeah, that's gone away with Yuna's help."

"That's great," Kairi said softly. She bent down and removed her black heels, rubbing her sore feet. "She did that with the… 'Majick' stuff you were telling me about. You told me a lot of things actually… Things that are really bizarre."

Sora looked down at his friend, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, well…I just wish I had told them to you sooner. I'm…sorry, Kai."

The girl waved him off, letting out a weary sigh. "That's okay, really. Quite honestly," she chuckled half-heartedly, "I don't think I would've believed it all. Sephiroth…killed your parents and almost did the same thing to you and Leon. Yuna and Lulu are these…witches – Mages, I think you said? And…" Her voice got quieter. "Then…"

Sora's heart dropped, as did his mood. "And then there was Riku, who…was a cursed…vampire." He swallowed the thick saliva that had built-up in his mouth, and bit his lip. His cheeks felt hot – really hot, and that only stung his eyes, which produced fucking damn tears that he really didn't want. "Y-yeah," he managed to rasp. "That's p-pretty much the sum of it." He forced a laugh, but it came out humorlessly. "I guess it does sound…pretty far-fetched."

Kairi heard how taut his voice was and looked up at him. "Do you regret anything? I mean…is there anything you wanted to say?"

"…I don't know…"

Kairi sucked her bottom lip. Faintly, she tasted the remains of the strawberry Chap Stick on her lip. The strawberry taste reminded her of that day about two weeks ago when she and Sora made that cake. Even then, when she thought nothing was wrong, what had her friend been thinking of? Who had be been thinking of? Had it been her? Or had it been Riku?

She brought her legs up and hugged her knees. "The day before you left, you acted like nothing was wrong. You made me my favorite cake because you wanted to do something nice for me."

"I didn't know if I was coming back," Sora confessed softly. "That's why I did that."

Through the thin material of her black stockings, Kairi felt the cold concrete press roughly against her feet. For some reason, it seemed colder after Sora said that. She smiled. "I'm glad you thought of me and Leon," she said quietly.

Sore took a deep breath and then looked down at his friend. He watched as the wind ruffled her hair, watched as she forced yet another smile. "I wish it didn't look like I chose him over you guys. But…that's what it looked like, and…I guess that's what…I did…" He saw her hug her knees tighter.

"Hmm…" she hummed, giving a neutral answer.

"Kairi, please," he pleaded, "It's not… Don't think-"

"You loved him," she interrupted quietly. She took a relaxed deep breath. "You wanted to be with him – get closer. So that's why I can…" She looked up at the morning sky, at the neon-pinks and easter-egg blues melting in the sky. The five of them had agreed to visit the graves at dawn – the marking of a new day.

There were no graves for Sephiroth or Riku – the reason for the former obvious. But Yuna did do something in honor of the vampire; a dance Lulu told him was called the Sending. It was a respectful gesture that only a priestess could express in purposeful steps that sent one's soul peacefully into the Afterlife. Sora wondered if there even was an Afterlife for vampires. He liked to believe so, but what was the point? The vampire had said so himself – he wasn't going to Heaven. The brunet supposed Yuna's dance was just to comfort him, and herself.

But the lack of a funeral he was thankful for. It just seemed too much for him to handle. Even though there'd be no body in a casket, Sora knew he would probably still lose it. The idea of another funeral after his parents' was too depressing, plus it would _finalize_ it – that Riku was gone. The thought alone caused a tight knot to wound inside his throat and stomach.

_Riku…I-_

"That's why I can empathize."

Sora was suddenly dragged out of his trance by the sound of Kairi's voice. She had been quiet so long though; he'd almost forgotten she had been saying something.

"What do you mean?" he asked, breaking away from the pillar to take a seat next to the girl. He frowned in confusion and asked, "Did you…like him, too?"

"Huh?!" Kairi looked at him, bewildered. "N-nani? C'mon now, Sora, I haven't…_didn't_…even meet the guy!"

"Oh…good point."

His friend let out a weary sigh. "I swear, you are too simple and…and clueless sometimes," she remarked with a small laugh. 'But…I guess that's just one of the things I love about you." She flushed lightly and leaned slowly towards Sora until her head was resting softly on his shoulder.

The brunet looked at her strangely. "Huh, what's all this all of a sudden?" he asked. But he could see it – how serious she looked, how her cheeks tinted red… "Kai-chan…does…do you li-?"

"I know that it'll never be," she stated firmly, albeit sadly. Her hand brushed against his idle one. "I mean, you were willing t die – _again_ – for him. How can I change what your heart decided? Even now…you miss him so much. You knew a side of him that I, nor anyone else, did. And…I admit…I'm a little jealous.

"He got to hold your heart."

Sora heard as her voice got quieter, then eventually cadenced into silence. The brunet thought over her last words, and he was reminded again of those words Riku had uttered that day…

_"The...The thought of someone else having your heart...instead of me...."_

"I can't…return your feelings, Kairi," he said, wrapping an arm around her. "I'll only see you as a friend. But…you're my _best_ friend, and I don't like to be the one who hurts you…and I am sorry that that's what I've been doing. But…" His thumb rubbed circles on her shoulder. He rested his head on top of hers, inhaling the sweet scent her hair gave off. "But we can stay like this for awhile if you want – if it'll make you happy."

"Sora…" Her heart hammered inside her body, her eyes brimming with tears. It wasn't because she was sad; though she couldn't deny the sorrow…it was because she was happy. Wonderfully happy. Because Sora was doing it again.

He was being kind to her heart once again.

Kairi closed her eyes and lost herself in the brunet's warmth. She focused on them touching, of the contact of their skin. It felt good, even though she knew this wouldn't last forever, like she always hoped it would.

"Sora?" she said, tentatively reaching for his hand and gauging his reaction.

Sore didn't seemed to mind the gesture, though. He flipped his hand over to weave their fingers together. "Yeah?"

Kairi licked her pink lips, gripping his hand tighter. Offering a small smile, she said, "Cradle to grave."

Sora laughed. Kairi could feel it vibrate under his skin.

"Yeah," he promised. "Cradle to grave."

_

* * *

_

Clouds began to swim across the blue ocean sky, slowly tainting it grey. Sora wondered if it was going to snow again. The temperature was definitely cooler than it was before. The lingering winds of autumn nipped at his nose and hands, making him visibly shiver.

"Do you want to go now?" Kairi asked, her head now on his lap.

"Well, aren't you yet?" he asked, looking pointedly at her clothing. "There's no way you can be warm wearing that."

The girl chuckled, sitting up and wrapping her arms around herself. "Yeah, well, it is getting a little chilly. Is there still anything you need to take care of?" She stood up and stretched.

Sora looked up at her in surprise. "What do you mean by that?"

Kairi put her heels back on, shivering slightly. "I'm talking about Riku," she replied casually, rubbing her hands together for warmth. "Is there anything you still feel like you should tell him?"

"Umm…" Sora grimaced, his eyes taking a sudden interest of the ground. Leaves blew and hopped up the concrete steps. "I…I'm not so-"

"Oh, there you two are," said a voice. Sora immediately recognized the speaker to be his older brother. Leon stepped forward, hands in his pockets. "I was looking all over for you. But I suppose…" He glanced up at the church. "I suppose I should've checked here first."

Sora took the moment to disregard Kairi's previous inquiry. "Kai says it's getting colder and it looks like it might rain or snow anytime now. Should we go?"

"Ready when you are."

Kairi looked from Sora to Leon, then back again. Her lips set in a disapproving thin line, but she didn't express her reproach any other way. "Alright then, let's go. I'm freezing out here!" she exclaimed, rubbing her arms up and down. Leon shed his coat and handed it to her.

"Go ahead – I can handle the weather," he informed nonchalantly. Kairi flushed but nodded, wrapping the coat around herself. "Why don't you go wait by the gates? We'll meet you there in a few seconds." The girl nodded again and walked back towards the outskirts of the church.

After her form disappeared down the road and behind trees, Sora chuckled softly. "You know, she might think you like her if you do that."

"There is almost a decade in age difference," Leon pointed out, but not seeming too ruffled at his brother's comment.

Sora laughed. "But I thought age was just a number. I kissed and almost got married to a ninety-year-old guy, remember?"

The older Strife crossed his arms and lightly rolled his eyes. "I'm not into girls, though," he reminded indifferently. He got quiet then, which wasn't too unusual, but then Sora potted the contemplative expression on his face.

"What are you thinking of?" he asked, standing up.

Leon remained silent for another few seconds before answering. "It's…trivial, really. I was always afraid to tell you or Mom and Dad about my sexuality. It just…I never knew how you guys would react." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I didn't want to lose you all because you would hate how I loved. I didn't want to take that chance. I…glad that you didn't hate me afterwards."

"Kinda hard to if we have the same preference," Sora pointed out with a light laugh.

Leon ran a hand through his hair. "True, but…they never got to know."

It didn't take long for Sora to figure out who he was talking about. But then he remembered something. It had been the day he had almost died, forcing him to linger between the world of living and the world of the dead and had seen his parents… "W-wait!" Sora exclaimed, as a bubble of excitement grew inside him. "Leon, they did know! They did!"

The older brunet frowned, not knowing what his brother was getting at. "What're you talking about? They couldn't have – I never told them." He sighed wearily. "Sora…I appreciate you trying to make me feel better, but you don't have to-"

"No! You don't understand!" the younger exclaimed. Of all the things he had mentioned to his brother - like Riku being a vampire and under a curse, Sephiroth being a past lover – he had omitted the whole almost-dying scene from nearly three weeks ago. Quite honestly, he was planning to keep those details a secret (only Kairi really knew). Helplessly, he gestured at his eyes. "I-I saw them! I saw them and we…we talked, but we couldn't touch…but…" His bit his lip, imploring his brother to understand. "They… Dad told me it was okay. Th-they knew how you loved – they always had! But it…it never changed how _they_ loved _you_!"

Leon's eyes widened further at each passing sentence. "Sora…how did you…?"

"You believe me, don't you?"

"I…" Leon hesitated, the looked off in the direction of the cemetery. No, that was impossible, right? How on Earth could Sora have conversed with their deceased parents? _Is he just saying this? Then…why does it feel like the truth_…?

Sora gingerly touched his arm, snapping Leon from his thoughts. "So you know now, right? That it was all okay and it…still is?"

The older brunet paused, scrutinizing his sibling with grey eyes. For some reason…he felt a bit – _warm_, was it? Yes, at Sora's touch he felt warm and somewhat…light. Was this what relief felt like? Leon hadn't even known that the secret and his fear had been a weight on his shoulders. He hadn't known until he saw the reassuring expression in his brother's eyes – sapphire eyes that seemed to contain the certainty of a mother and father consoling their child.

Leon stared in slight awe, then slowly felt the corners of his lips tug upward in a smile. It was the first time he smiled at Sora since…. Actually, had there…_ever_ been a time before this?

Sora widened his eyes slightly. It seemed like forever since he last saw his older brother smile. It was small and somewhat awkward…but utterly sincere. He felt Leon's hand on top his head and ruffling his hair.

"Thank you. It…" He looked at Sora warmly. "It really is okay. And…it will be from now on. I promise." Before Sora could say more, he withdrew his hand. "C'mon, I think your friend is tired of waiting for us."

"Uh…ha-ha, okay." Sora laughed and followed the older brunet down the leaf-rained road. Somehow, the air felt a lot less…clogged. Sora hadn't even known that the space between him and his brother had been so apprehensive.

_But it's not like that anymore. I think…thing might actually get better from here on. Even though_… The brunet's eyes fluttered down. His heart twisted in pain as he recalled pale skin, jade eyes and thin lips spread in a small smile. Sora tried not to dwell in his memories too long. _Even though it's been two weeks…I can still remember everything about him so clearly, even his voice_.

_Riku_… He stopped walking. Leon looked back at him in surprise.

"Hey, aren't you coming? Why'd you stop?"

Why indeed. But Sora felt a little strange all of a sudden. Like he was trying to remember something at the back of his mind and it kept lingering there, begging him to acknowledge it. The brunet frowned and backed up a step. "I…I think I forgot something…back at…Mom and Dad's graves," he said slowly, the words slowly stringing together in his mind. Later on, he doubted he knew what he was even talking about. "Do you…think you'd mind if I went back right quick?"

"You dropped something?"

"I…I think so."

Leon appeared mildly stunned, but nodded. "Sure, go on, but don't take long." He looked up at the graying sky. "It still looks like it could snow, and I don't want you and Kairi getting colds."

Sora was already walking away when he said, "Yeah, I'll be just a minute!" he soon began to break into a sprint. Trees went past him in green and brown blurs. He weaved through the tombs without even realizing what he was doing. Leaves crunched under his feet as a need grew bigger inside him with each step.

_I don't get it… I don't get what I'm feeling right now. I feel…like I'm anticipating something. Like there's something I want, something I need… But what is it_? His pace slowed down until he finally reached the familiar area of his parents' graves. Yuna and Lulu's flowers still lay upon the dead grass. Sora stopped before them, his chest rising and falling erratically as he tried to catch his breath.

There was nothing else there.

Sora frowned. Why had he run all this way and gotten that weird feeling…if nothing had been here? He racked his mind for an answer, but came up with nothing. Eventually, he let out a tired sigh. "I can't believe this…" he murmured, running a hand through his unkempt hair. "Was I…imagining things? I could've sworn that…"

The leaves rattled as the wind blew, lightly swaying the thin trunks in turn of the breezes dance. Sora swallowed the thick saliva built up in his mouth. _It…it almost felt like…like_… He heart pounded as his eyes traveled up to the sky. _Like Riku had been calling me_. He closed his eyes.

"This is so stupid…" But as soon as he muttered this, he felt something wet and ice-cold on his cheek. Sora opened his eyes, a hand swiping across his skin to see what hit him.

It was snow. Sora blinked in surprise. Snow? He looked around him, seeing the white rain flutter down fro the sky. He held his hand palm-up, looking around in wonder. "Hey, it's snowing after all…" He laughed lightly and looked down at the twin tombs beside him. "Look, Mom, Dad, it's snowing." A small flurry landed on his out-stretched hand and he recoiled immediately. "Ack! I forgot how cold those things were! Oh great, it's coming down harder…"

"Here, see if this keeps you warm."

Hot chills went down Sora's body as he realized he was no longer alone. Hands tentatively touched his shoulders but curled in a tight grip as the brunet half-turned to face the speaker. The person, male, whispered, "Wait. Don't turn yet. First I…want you to feel."

Sora's heart raced in slight panic. The voice…was somehow familiar…but it was also different. It sounded…husky and deep, but young. The hands traveled down Sora's arms and warmth immediately crept down the brunet's body at the action. Arms joined the hands until they were loosely wrapped around the teen's body. He shuddered. One of the stranger's hands went up, up…stopping right over Sora's chest, which rose in a hitched breath. Fingers traced over the scars Riku's fangs made. While Sora's mind wanted to run away, his body and heart told him to remain still. But not out of fear – somehow, this stranger was a friend…

"Who are you?" he asked softly.

"…" The stranger's lower body pressed against his back, until finally Sora's head was pressed against the boy's chest. Then he felt it – light beats of a heart, pounding against his ear. Sora didn't know what to feel – Riku's heart couldn't beat because he was Undead. But now…he was just plain….dead.

The snow fell around them, somehow speaking a thousand words with their rain-dance. The ice landed all over Sora's body, but he felt warm encased within this stranger's arms. That's when Sora noted the arms around him were bare, but they weren't the same milky-white Riku's had been. Sora heart sank further. "Aren't you cold?" he rasped out randomly.

"No, you're all the warmth I ever needed," the stranger replied, his voice vibrating under his skin, mixing with the beats of his heart.

Sora licked his lips. "You talk like you know me – who are you?" The brunet didn't even know if the boy would understand what he was about to say, but he just knew that he had to get these words out. "You sound…familiar. But the boy I think you are…he's different.

"His skin is paler, like a corpse. His voice is…different. It's almost unreal because it's like…it's lyrical and mesmerizing. And then…his heart…" Sora's sentence cadenced. He didn't know how to follow up that one, or what this stranger would say.

"…" The stranger took a deep breath, and Sora could see the faint mist float up to the sky. "My heart was heavy from missing you. But…if your heart belonged to someone, is it still theirs if they changed?" the stranger bent down, breath hot against his ear, "I love you, Sora."

Sora blinked, then looked up, receiving no protest from the boy holding him. He gaped at what he saw. The boy in front of him wasn't the boy from his memories. Not only did his skin have color and have a beating heart, but his eyes…they weren't the same jade as before. They were bluer, almost like an icy-blue. Thin lips curled up in a smile and mouthed words that had been motioned by the same lips before, once upon a time.

"Ai shi teru," Sora whispered back. Something wet fell down his cheek – later on he'd deny it wasn't a tear but snow. "Oh my God…"

The 'stranger' laughed, lightly stroking the brunet's cheek, staring at him with affectionate eyes. "You know, I didn't believe this moment would ever happen, but…"

He wasn't as beautiful, wasn't as pale… He was just ordinary. Yet Sora still felt that same spellbinding pull he always felt around Riku. Still felt drawn in – it was as if he hadn't left.

Riku was human.

And all next words that could've been said were swallowed up when the two brought their faces together and kissed.

_

* * *

_

**Xelruna: **OMFG….I finished it! It's out there in the world; it's done! Yes! –dances like a retard-

Oh my God, this has been quite a journey. Seems like eons since I first published this thing! Wow…a year and two months… this story…it was really cool to write. Honestly, I'm a bit sad it's over. I know some people are probably confused and want to have some questions answered which is why **there is an important poll on my homepage concerning this fic**. The poll will be **closed on December 29****th**. Results of the poll are going to be posted on my profile the same day. Check back in then.

Well, since this is the end, **I want to seriously thank everyone who has read the fiction**. I'm glad that you all like it and I REALLY hope you liked the ending. T.T It took forever to come up with considering it's the end and I wanted it to be as epic as possible. Though perhaps I failed in that goal? :/ I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! **I thank you so much for supporting me**!!!!! When my life feels meaningless, you guys brighten it up. :D

I really hope you will take the time to read my other fics, which I think are as good as this one (minus the vampires and curses XDXD). But if you're for the dark theme of curses and stuff, then check out my upcoming fic that's coming out in January. It'll be called _Slowest Suicide_ :D

Oh, and I'm adding another chapter which will just have the fic's playlist. Check it out if you want :)

Well, peace out my friends (I know later on I'll wish I had said something else, but that's because I love you guys so much! –huggles you all-),

Xelruna

**CREDITS:**

**cute yellow kiwi **(for being the first reviewer)

**Brie92 **and** Panda's Forever Yeah **(whom I always love to hear from and have stuck with the fic since the beginning)

**Rhaplanca **(for becoming my friend and making me smile)

**DemyXD **and** Paper Heart Replica **(for always offering me bribes to update XDXD)

**Tangerine342** (for giving the longest review ever 0.o)

**His Last Walk** (who noticed how my writing improved and made me smile with her review)

**And Maxi **(for your insight and shameless fangirl-ness. ADMIT IT! I MADE YOU INOT A YAOI FANGIRL!!! XDXD)


	22. Alruna Haunted Playlist

**A/N**: Yo! Xelruna logging in one last time to bring up the official Alruna Haunted playlist. Alotta songs while I was wiritng the fic were buzzing through my mind at certain scenes, so I thought, what the hell? I'll make a playlist! (Ever read Wicked Lovely by Melissa Marr? She did something like this too XD)

I hope you all check out the songs. They are all total badassness. XD

_

* * *

_

_Haunted_ by: Evanescence (overall fic theme)

_I Put a Spell on You_ by: Marilyn Manson (Sora and Riku's first meeting)

_She is my Sin_ by: Nightwish (Verse Six)

_Resurrection _by: Apocalyptica (Verse Seven)

_Spellbound_ by: Lacuna Coil (Winter intermission theme)

_Beautiful Lie_ by: 30 Seconds to Mars (ending of Winter Intermission)

_From the Inside_ by: Linkin Park (Verse Nine)

_Dangerous to Know_ by: Hilary Duff (Riku's story)

_Poison_ by: Alice Cooper (kiss scene in Verse Eleven)

_Within Me_ by: Lacuna Coil (Verse Thirteen)

_A Kiss to Remember_ by: My Dying Bride (bite scenes)

_Before the Dawn_ by: Evanescence (secret wedding: Verse Eighteen)

_Going Down_ by: Sick Puppies (Verse Nineteen)

_Even in Death_ by: Evanescence (Riku's death)

_When Love and Death Embrace_ by: HIM (Epilogue)

_

* * *

_

**Xelruna: **in case it wasn't obvious, I own **none** of these songs. Only in my sister's MP3 player and my mom's CDs :/ The songs all belong to their respective bands/singers and their respective CDs. You should listen to them! :D

This has been Xelruna logging off from Alruna Haunted for the last time! Peace!


End file.
